


wings to break your fall

by lourryalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, Wing Kink, thigh fucking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourryalways/pseuds/lourryalways
Summary: "Estou feliz que você goste das minhas roupas", sussurra Harry, deslizando os braços mais ao longo do sofá até que ele esteja falando diretamente na orelha de Louis, "você gostaria que eu as tirasse?"ouAu!Strip Club. O trabalho e a família de Harry o mantêm ocupado. Ele realmente não está procurando um relacionamento, não quer um. Ele só quer Louis. O problema é que Louis tem outros planos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wings to break your fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512743) by [karamelised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelised/pseuds/karamelised). 



> hey!!  
> então, essa é minha primeira tradução aqui no AO3 e espero que vocês gostem.  
> eu amo de coração essa fanfic e fiquei muito feliz quando a autora permitiu que eu a traduzisse.
> 
> boa leitura!

Rastros de glitter da noite passada ainda permanecem em seu rosto. Foi de seus olhos para suas bochechas e toda água do mundo não iria removê-lo.

Harry sabe, porque é isso que ele vem fazendo nos últimos cinco minutos e agora ele vai ter que voltar lá para fora e encarar a festa de casamento com um rosto vermelho por tê-lo esfregado. Ele suspira e alisa suavemente seu terno. Ele não tem usado uma roupa chata dessas ha um bom tempos, não tem tido tempo para ternos ultimamente.

Mas sua mãe tinha insistido e ela é uma das poucas pessoas que ele realmente mudaria a roupa caso pedisse. Ele bateu o pé sobre a gravata e desabotoou os três botões de cima da camisa de linho branca.

E ainda parece que ele irá morrer sufocado.

"Se recomponha", ele diz a seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Há uma mecha teimosa do cabelo que continua caindo de seu coque e ele apenas desistiu, dizendo que ele poderia ficar onde quisesse, porque ele parou de se importar. Isso não ajudou, mas fez com que se sentisse melhor.

Um garoto entra no banheiro e Harry quase não consegue o analisar . Ele é pequeno, o que chama sua atenção em primeiro lugar, o brilho nos olhos e sorriso leve contribui. Ele é bonito e _twinky_ e com aqueles olhos azuis iria ser um deleite para os clientes do clube.

"Hey", diz ele. "Eu sou Harry." É uma decisão rápida que toma para falar com ele, mesmo que suas intenções sejam um pouco... excêntricas. Mas sua vida finalmente voltou ao normal, sua mãe o convidou para este evento importante e até mesmo Gemma está finalmente se sentindo melhor. Tudo o que ele precisa é que o clube volte a funcionar sem problemas e depois, talvez, talvez ele possa se dar uma folga.

O garoto é pego de surpresa ao entrar no banheiro, mas demora apenas um segundo para ele se recuperar e sorrir de uma forma quente. "Eu sou, uhm, Jason."

Harry se inclina para trás contra a pia e o analisa exageradamente. Jason não pareceu se importar, apenas joga seu cabelo loiro para fora de seu rosto. Harry tenta diminuir sua excitação. "Prazer em conhecê-lo. Quer dançar depois de sair daqui?"

"Eu tenho que avisá-lo", Jason diz e sim, ele está flertando, andando em direção a ele e instigando, e Harry sente que esse não é o melhor lugar. "Tenho feito aulas de dança por toda a minha vida."

Harry sorri ainda mais, porque sim, isso é exatamente o que ele quer ouvir. "Eu vou observar você dançar, então ", ele diz com uma piscadela antes de ir em direção a saída.

A festa de casamento é enorme e leva alguns segundos para que ele ache sua mãe. "Você continua encantadora," ele diz a ela, indicando seu vestido azul claro.

Ele sabe que esse não é o tipo de roupa que ela gostaria de comprar, uma versão barata. Eles realmente não estão com dificuldades financeiras, não desde que o sucesso do clube, mas há diferença entre ter dinheiro suficiente para ficar confortável e viver de uma herança. Da maneira que as coisas estão, ele pode ser capaz de oferecer essa segunda opção para seus filhos, um dia, mas essa certamente nunca foi uma realidade para ele.

"Obrigada querido, você está realmente maravilhoso."

Ele dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha e aperta a mão dela porque ela está indo muito bem, realmente está encantadora no vestido, caro ou não. De fato, o vestido ficou ótimo. O tecido tem um lindo esquema de cores branco e roxo, com fitas de tecidos artisticamente drapejadas em torno da parte de cima que o dá uma atmosfera mais acolhedora, as luzes de fadas que revestem o material translúcido o tornam absolutamente mágico.  
  


Eles fizeram o típico espetáculo social, já que todo o clã se mudou para Londres recentemente. De acordo com sua irmã, as pessoas mais importantes de Londres ficaram frenéticos durante semanas. Não é todo dia que uma das famílias mais ricas da Grã-Bretanha decide mudar todos de uma só vez.

E esse é o primeiro grande evento deles, bem como o casamento da filha mais velha, o primeiro a acontecer nessa geração, então Harry entende que o planejamento de tudo foi muito mais rigoroso. De qualquer forma, tudo isso é bastante impressionante em sua opinião.

Eles geralmente não possuem acesso a esse tipo de evento da alta sociedade, mas sua mãe e Jay, a mãe da noiva, costumavam a ser próximas desde que eram vizinhas em Manchester. Eles podem ter perdido contato ao longo dos anos, mas Jay, de alguma forma, encontrou o número de sua mãe e a convidou.

Agora, pode-se dizer que eles precisavam preencher as linhas em uma nova cidade onde a intrincada hierarquia social ainda era um livro fechado para eles, mas Harry tenta manter-se afastado de pensamentos como esse.

E de qualquer maneira, sua mãe está radiante, animada por fazer parte da elite, mesmo que seja só por esta noite. Ele dança com ela por várias músicas antes de um cara os parar, os cílios de sua mãe piscam mais do que é realmente necessário.

Ele agarra um copo intocado com uma bebida e antes mesmo de acabar o garoto que conheceu no banheiro aparece.

"Jason". Ele acena para o garoto ao mesmo tempo colocando sua bebida para baixo. Ele parece ainda melhor aqui, com as luzes cintilantes em seu cabelo dourado e pele bronzeada. É... Bem, é uma imagem bastante atraente.

Harry lembra a si mesmo que, entre administrar o clube e estar presente para sua mãe e Gemma, ele simplesmente não tem tempo para um namorado agora. Um encontro de uma noite teoricamente seria uma opção, Jason é apenas seu tipo, mas Harry tem uma regra de não dormir com as pessoas do trabalho, mesmo que seja apenas uma perspectiva vaga - já que Jason não trabalha para ele. Ainda.

"Aquela dança ainda está de pé?"

Harry percorre a sala com os olhos rapidamente, se pergunta se eles vão causar um escândalo nos ricaços de Londres, ou se eles não iriam dar a mínima sobre dois caras dançando. Rezando para que sua mãe não seja expulsa, ele estende a mão e leva Jason para a pista.

Jason vai facilmente, ansiosamente e sem se importar com nada. A razão para isso é rapidamente notável, porque, como ele havia comentado antes, Jason sabese mover.

Seu corpo é sutil e elegante, facilmente deixando Harry levá-lo ao redor da pista de dança, quadris e os olhos sedutores.

"Você não dança mais rápido?"

"Danço," Jason ri, deslizando a mão pelo peito de Harry. Ele se inclina para cima e em tom de flerte, sussurra, "sou acostumado a fazer um pouco de dança _go-go_ ".

Harry o agarra e o traz mais perto, porque isso não poderia ter resultado melhor mesmo se ele tentasse. Agora ele só precisa jogar verde e se Jason fosse mais influenciado pelo dinheiro, ele iria fazer uma proposta que ele espera que o homem não possa recusar.

Eles dançam mais duas músicas, uma banda ao vivo que é realmente muito boa ajudando eles a fluírem. Alguns dos convidados do casamento estão os olhando fixamente, desgosto em um ou dois rostos.

Harry franziu a testa, honestamente perplexo em como as pessoas ainda ficam ofendidas pela ideia dos outros estarem interessados em pessoas do mesmo sexo. Essa é a única maneira de descreve-los. Seu clube é muito particular em seu patrocino, o que significa que é principalmente para pessoas gays. Homofóbicos quase nunca ultrapassam a porta da frente e definitivamente dão meia volta quando escutam os preços para entrarem no clube. Então ele ficou mexido com esse pequeno show mudo de homofobia. Isso não o incomoda tanto, apenas o serve de lembrete de que a realidade não para fora da sua pequena bolha.

Ele volta a se concentrar em Jason, no momento que ele consegue sentir os músculos das constas dele se moverem debaixo de suas mãos, ele é leve nos pés, o que quer dizer que Harry consegue o liderar com os toques mais sutis. Ele pode muito bem estar segurando seu pote de ouro em suas mãos agora e ele não consegue superar isso, então ele murmura, "por que você parou com a dança _go-go_?"

Jason dá de ombros facilmente. "Mudei para Londres e tive que aceitar o primeiro emprego que me ofereceram."

"Pensei que todos viviam de heranças aqui." Ele os gira com cuidado depois de um casal mais jovem, mais agitados do que o normal, passarem por ele e se concentra em Jason quando eles estão em um canto menos movimentado na pista de dança. "Ou você se deu bem?"

Jason lhe dá uma expressão um pouco confusa. "Tipo, eu não quero assustar você e essas coisas, mas você sabe que eu sou um garçom aqui, certo?"

Harry olhou para ele, com calças pretas e camisa branca. Claro, ele viu homens e mulheres com bandejas usando roupas similares a dele, mas metade dos outros convidados estão vestidos da mesma forma. "Oh, não, eu não sabia." Não importa para ele, provavelmente só facilitaria quando ele oferecesse a Jason um emprego. Polidamente, ele pergunta: "eu estou te impedindo de trabalhar?"

Jason ri e é contagiante, Harry sorri para ele quase imediatamente.

"Está tudo bem", ele diz com facilidade enquanto Harry gira-os pela pista de dança. "Eu era basicamente um desempregado antes desse trabalho, mas um cara ficou doente, então eles me ligaram. Eu odeio trabalho temporário. O pagamento era bom, pelo menos."

"Bem, então espero que você esteja gostando da sua dança antes de ser expulso de verdade". Ele sorri atrevido apenas para ter certeza de que Jason sabe que ele está provocando.

"Sim, você é engraçado", diz Jason, estufando o peito." Não é você que vai perder o apartamento lixo que você acabou de achar porque se deu conta de que não conseguirá pagar. Muito diferente de mim."

"Sobre isso", Harry diz suavemente, diminuindo o ritmo e deslizando a mão pelas costas de Jason quando a música muda. Ele o aproxima. "Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo. "

"Yeah?", Jason pergunta, todo tímido. É fofo seu acanhamento. "Vai ser meu sugar daddy?"

Harry riu alto, todos que antes olhavam-nos voltaram a encarar novamente. "Yeah, não. Isso não vai acontecer."

Jason ergueu os ombros facilmente e aconchega-se mais perto. "Vale a pena tentar."

"Eu posso conseguir a você uma entrevista, mas o ponto alto é que eles pagam bem."

"Yeah?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "E quando eu digo bem, eu quero dizer excelente. Várias centenas por noite e isso é só no começo. Nosso melhor homem faz cerca de quinhentos euros sozinho. Em cada noite que ele trabalha."

Jason suspira. "Isso parece divertido, mas se isso envolve sexo com caras por dinheiro - ou o céu é proibido com mulheres, então eu estou fora. Quero dizer, não é para mim, sabe?"

Ele está lidando com isso muito melhor do que Harry esperava. A maioria dos homens nem ao menos o escutam. "Não há absolutamente nenhum sexo envolvido. Na verdade, temos uma regra bem restrita de não poder tocar."

"O que é este lugar, como um clube de strip?"

Harry se entrega. "Exatamente como um clube de strip-tease, sim".

" _Hmm_ ", é tudo o que ele recebe como resposta.

Ele espera um pouco antes de perguntar: "Você está bem?"

"O quê? Ah, sim, apenas pensando. É nudez total?"

O coração de Harry acelera, porque não é um não. Eles já colocaram shorts curtos nas bailarinas há umas semanas e isso está agradando a todos. Tenta soar convincente porque sabe que Jason teria um longo caminho a percorrer e não queria causar preocupações. Ele tenta reunir seus pensamentos e dar uma resposta coesa. "Não. Não no palco principal e na área geral. Nós temos salas privadas, mas não é obrigatório. Então, a menos que o _anjo_ \- uhm, é como nossos dançarinos são chamados - quer, então ele realmente fica com pouca coisa no corpo. A maioria não fica completamente nu."

Jason está em silêncio novamente, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo. "Então eu teria que impressionar seu chefe e se eles gostassem de mim, eu estou dentro? Ou como isso funciona?"

"Bem", Harry franziu o cenho, sabe que ele está arruinando isso. "Você viria ao clube e dançaria para os dançarinos. Os outros anjos sabem o que os clientes gostam, eles são os melhores juízes. Se eles gostam de você - e eu acho que eles vão, porque eu tenho dançado com você por um tempo agora e posso dizer quando alguém sabe o que estão fazendo, você _sabe -_ "

"Um tipo diferente de dança então", Jason interrompe.

"Bem, sim. Mas ser capaz de mover seu corpo é metade do negócio. O outro é aquela tendência exibicionista que você definitivamente tem. "

"Oh, eu tenho, não tenho?"

Harry ri novamente, conduzindo-o pela pista de dança aindacom a mão abaixo de sua coluna. "Yeah, por que você está flertando comigo todo esse tempo ".

Jason diz: "Eu estava tentando não ser óbvio". Ele se virou para encarar Harry e o puxa pelo cós da calça social. "Não me importo em tentar".

Harry ri e balança a cabeça. "Nós podemos acabar trabalhando no mesmo lugar, só isso é razão suficiente para não tentar".

"Oh, bem", diz Jason, passando os dedos no estômago de Harry. "Conte-me mais sobre como obter esse trabalho bem remunerado, então. "

"Bom, os outros anjos irão decidir e então você começaria com algo pequeno e essas coisas, como servindo bebidas, muito mais do que você está fazendo aqui."

"A diferença é que eu estaria usando menos roupas."

"Bem, sim", diz Harry, não conseguindo ler a expressão de Jason. "Você também usará asas".

Jason se surpreende. "Asas?"

"Yeah, isso completa todo o tema de anjo? Todos nossos dançarinos usam asas."

"Espera! Estamos falando de _Halo_? O fodido clube de ponta que você só ouve falar? Como se ninguém te dissesse o que acontece lá, mas se certificam que saiba que lá é o melhor lugar de todos?"

Harry hesita um pouco. É bom saber que a estratégia de marketing claramente funcionou. "Sim?"

"Porra, você deveria ter dito antes! Me coloque dentro, onde eu vou? Como eu danço? E o que eu uso?"

A ansiedade de Jason é um pouco perturbadora. Afinal, as respostas que ele geralmente recebe quando ele se aproxima de pessoas assim é extremamente o oposto.

Eles conversam mais um pouco, ele o dá algumas informações pessoais e Harry apenas entrega um cartão de visita branco com escrita dourada, exceto no contorno das assas, quando a mãe os interrompe. 

Ela sorri calorosamente e depois de uma rápida apresentação, ela se vira para Harry. "Querido, eu posso rouba-lo por alguns segundos? Quero que você conheça Jay."

Ele diz um rápido adeus para Jason e espera um momento para que prometa que irá ligar depois, então volta a seguir a mãe. Ele está em um bom humor agora, realmente não esperava encontrar alguém com tanto potencial em um casamento da classe alta de todos os lugares, havia de fato planejado fazer novas entrevistas. Ele odeia todo o processo de entrevistar. 

Ele sorri para si mesmo, o prazer de chamar este dia de um sucesso e estar satisfeito é maravilhoso.

Sua mãe o leva até onde a mãe da noiva está pegando um copo de champanhe de uma bandeja de um garçom próximo e entorna um pequeno gole antes de vê-los.

"Oh, olhe para você, querido", diz Jay enquanto alisa sua camisa. "Você parece fantástico! Todo crescido." 

"Obrigado, senhora Deakin", ele responde antes de assentir vagamente em seus arredores. "É um casamento lindo, sua filha deve estar tão feliz ".

"Oh, por favor, me chame de Jay". Ela sorri para ele calorosamente e toma outro gole de sua bebida. "Então..." Ela começa com um brilho nos olhos, como uma mãe realmente ardilosa. "Como você esteve? A última vez que te vi, você tinha cinco anos e seguia Louis por todos os lados como um pequeno patinho".

"Oh," Harry diz, rindo em surpresa. "Eu nem me lembro disso".

Ela assente com a cabeça alegremente. "Inseparável, vocês dois, desde o momento em que você nasceu. Mesmo depois de nós mudarmos, Louis não parou de me irritar sobre ter um irmão e de como todas as suas irmãs eram chatas".

"Eu sabia que ele só fingiu nos amar", vem outra voz. É Lottie, a noiva. Ela parece impressionante, Harry pensa, radiante e feliz, um leve rubor em suas bochechas depois de simplesmente sair da pista de dança.

Ele a felicita novamente, assegurando-lhe que é um lindo casamento.

Ela assente amigavelmente antes de perguntar sem rodeios, "Então. Você é gay?"

"Lotts!" A mãe dela a repreende. "Honestamente, querida, e também no seu casamento".

Lottie simplesmente encolhe os ombros, claramente acostumada com a indignação de sua mãe. "É apenas uma pergunta. Não é como se você não estivesse se corroendo para saber antes de eu chegar, honestamente. "

Harry interrompe Jay, que estava claramente prestes a protestar, com um encolhimento de ombros fácil. "Eu sou sim."

Lottie balança a cabeça como se ela soubesse o tempo todo. Curiosamente, Jay não muda o assunto como ele esperava. Seus olhos afiam. "Você está solteiro?"

"Uhm", ele diz, olhando ao redor. Talvez ele possa sutilmente sinalizar para sua mãe, dar-lhe seu sinal secreto para que ela venha resgata-lo. "Sim?"

"Louis!" Jay grita, fazendo com que Lottie se incline e cubra as orelhas.

"Jesus, mamãe, algum aviso seria bom".

"Silêncio, você já é casada. Eu não tenho que me preocupar com você".

Lottie rola os olhos. "Você deve correr", ela diz a ele. Em seu olhar em branco, ela elabora, "desde que ela me estabeleceu em um encontro com meu noivo - oh merda, marido agora, eu continuo esquecendo - ela acha que ela é uma espécie de casamenteira talentosa".

Jay bateu no braço de Lottie. "Você ficará calada, criança. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Louis precisa de toda a ajuda que ele pode obter." Ela olha em volta, gritando por seu filho novamente. "Honestamente, onde está esse menino?"

As sobrancelhas de Harry subiram nisso. Ele não estava mentindo quando mencionou sua completa falta de lembrança em relação a Louis. Se ele realmente se esforça, ele recebe uma vaga lembrança de olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso atrevido. Mas se Louis precisa de muita ajuda para ter um encontro, ele pode não ter crescido tão bem.

Harry já está pensando em desculpas - talvez ele possa fingir que ele não compreendeu sua pergunta sobre sendo solteiro? Jason está em algum lugar no bar, ele só terá que fingir ser seu namorado por essa noite - quando exatamente seu tipo de cara é empurrado para o seu pequeno círculo.

"Jesus, Phoebs, cuidado com a jaqueta, tudo bem?"

Phoebs, que parece com perspicaz como outro membro da família, revira os olhos de forma dramática antes de sair.

Jay imediatamente começa a alisar a jaqueta do homem. "Olha querido, este é Harry Styles, lembra-se dele? Ele costumava seguir você." Contra suas próprias instruções, ela dá um tapinha na gravata dele em seguida, não dando a ele uma chance de se virar, em vez disso, presenteando Harry com uma visão da parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Harry querido, este é Louis. Ele é gay e solteiro também, não é uma coincidência?"

"Oh, meu Deus, mãe, você poderia ser mais constrangedora", geme Louis, colocando o rosto entre as mãos como se estivesse escondendo sua vergonha. Ele olha para ela. "Por favor, pare, tudo bem, só porque ambos somos homossexuais não significa que temos nada, mesmo que remotamente, em comum. Não tente me acomodar". Apesar de seu tom grave, ele remove as mãos de sua mãe com cuidado e se vira. Há apenas um mero momento, apenas uma fração de segundo, quando ambos apenas olham fixamente. Então, Louis parece se lembrar de si mesmo. "Oi, Harry, eu sou Louis. E sinto muito por isso."

Harry acena com a cabeça em silêncio. Estendendo a mão para pegar a mão estendida de Louis, ele tenta ignorar o sentimento crescente em seu estômago quando as palmas das mãos se tocam.

Louis não parece ter a mesma experiência. Ele mantém o aperto de mão superficial na melhor das hipóteses, deixando claro que adoraria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Harry franze a testa.

Ele tem um grande círculo de amigos e muita gente é interessada nele. Não é nem arrogante, é apenas um fato. Ele é charmoso, engraçado e de boa aparência. Sendo tratado de modo desdenhoso, bem, irrita. Louis é lindo para caralho, mas Harry não é de se jogar fora. Não há necessidade de Louis agir com desprezo.

Independentemente dos sentimentos de Louis, Jay parece estrar determinada em criar algum tipo de clima entre eles. Com a mão esquerda, ela segura o filho no lugar enquanto se dirige diretamente a Harry. "O que você faz, Harry?"

Qualquer pensamento relacionado a Louis estar o ignorando vai embora e o sorriso de Harry congela, apenas um pouco, antes que ele consiga se recompor. Não é a primeira vez que ele precisa pensar rápido sobre a questão e não será a última. "Eu sou, uhm, trabalho por conta própria."

A mãe de Louis acena sabiamente e o dá um tapinha no braço. "Está tudo bem, querido, eu tenho certeza que você está tentando o seu melhor."

Sua resposta vagamente condescendente é culpa sua, então ele não pode culpá-la. Mas ainda é humilhante, porque ele sabe que a percepção das pessoas sobre ele está deformada quando ele é vago. E não é nem mesmo porque seu trabalho não o paga bem, porque realmente paga. Mas dizendo a verdade, dizendo as palavras clube de strip-tease, ofuscava o comentário de autônomo de longe.

Felizmente, as pessoas continuam interrompendo seu pequeno grupo, felicitando a noiva e sua família e a conversa rapidamente se afasta do assunto emprego para falar sobre o mundo aparentemente sem fim de arranjos de flores e vestidos de noiva.

Harry observa Louis principalmente, como as pessoas, não só sua família, esperam por sua contribuição, independentemente do assunto, como se ele fosse parte integrante dos seus universos pessoais. Um longo fio de franja continua caindo nos olhos, escondendo as ruguinhas de risos até que os pequenos dedos o empurram para longe com irritação.

"Então", diz Louis quando ele finalmente recebe um momento, seu tom completamente ilegível. "Eu vi que você deu um brilho com um dos garçons? Esse foi o show. "

"Oh, sim", diz Harry, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço. "Para ser justo, não fazia ideia de que ele estava trabalhando. Espero que ele não tenha nenhum problema? "

Louis deu de ombros e Harry não pode deixar de traçar a linha de suas maçãs do rosto com os olhos. Louis é deslumbrante, absolutamente lindo de uma forma que ele não vê há muito tempo.

"Além de ser o tema do dia? Eu duvido. Isso não é a década de 1930, hoje nós gostamos de fofocar sobre todos igualmente, não importa quem eles levem para a cama."

Harry agarra dois copos da bandeja de um garçom que passa e segura um para Louis. Seus dedos escovam e Harry franziu o cenho com a completa falta de reação de Louis e decide tentar jogar um pouco mais agressivamente.

"Então", ele começa arrastando a palavra até que ele tenha a atenção de Louis. "Você secretamente tem um namorado escondido em algum lugar e você simplesmente negligenciou a sua mãe sobre isso? "

Louis sorri com tristeza, os cantos de seus olhos formando mais linhas ainda. "Não. Eu falo a minha mãe tudo na verdade. Apenas não tive muita sorte recentemente.

"Bem, espero que isso mude para você, em breve".

Harry quis dizer isso como um comentário alegre, um flerte, mas Louis o dá um olhar duvidoso antes de mudar de assunto. "E você, então? Alguma chance de um futuro com o garçom?"

Harry preferiria cortar sua própria perna do que namorar alguém com quem ele pudesse trabalhar em breve. É claro que ele realmente não pode dizer isso a Louis, então, ele opta por um encolher de ombros indiferente. Esse fio de seu próprio cabelo cai no rosto dele e ele realmente pensa em refazer seu coque. "Não." Ele o detém atrás da orelha em vez disso. "Estou em um ano sabático. Não há mais namorados para mim".

Louis ri e Harry se pergunta se Louis está talvez um pouco bêbado quando ele diz "esse é um período sabático estranho, então. Quero dizer, você está flertando comigo".

Harry ainda sorri, vai aproveitar a abertura. "Você é excepcionalmente bonito".

"Obrigado, eu acho", responde Louis. Ele não parece impressionado. "Mas eu definitivamente não sou a pessoa que você está procurando. Porque eu também estou nisso de ser sabático. Prometi a mim mesmo nada mais de ficantes de uma noite sem sentido. Você vê o problema?"

Harry sorri e dá a Louis um olhar de cima a baixo, passando a mão no ajuste perfeito de seu terno sobre a suas curvas ligeiras, a maneira como ele tem o quadril articulado como essa conversa é um prelúdio para a guerra. "Não vejo um único problema, não. "

Louis realmente rola os olhos para isso, como se fosse um traço familiar ou algo assim. "Uau. Isso foi ruim. Eu estou impressionado que isso funcione para você".

"Eu sou bastante bonito, isso geralmente ajuda".

"Sim", diz Louis com calma. "E tão modesto também".

Harry faz beicinho. Isso não acontece sempre se ele for honesto, puto que o flerte tenha acabado. De acordo com Niall é porque ele é muito charmoso para o seu próprio bem. De qualquer forma, Louis não parece impressionado e isso o irrita, faz com que ele queira gostar dele.

Um casal de idosos vem e fala com Louis, como se eles não estivessem atualmente no meio de um conversa. Ele faz com que Harry tenha mais tempo para observa-lo em detalhes um pouco mais, ver as mãos e como ele as gesticula - ele tem mãos adoráveis, um pouquinho demais para ele - a forma como o rosto dele acendeu-se com a alegria genuína quando eles perguntam sobre uma de suas instituições de caridade.

Quando eles saem, Harry toma uma decisão. Ele está disposto a quebrar suas regras auto impostas, apenas para Louis.

Harry está prestes a lançar outra onda de flerte - ou uma onda de honestidade, seja lá o que for, quando um forte grito os interrompe. Duas mulheres, ambas Harry conhece muito bem, estão de pé perto da saída, tendo o que pode educadamente ser descrito como uma discussão calorosa.

Harry fechou os olhos por várias batidas. Isso não ajuda porque ele ainda pode ouvir a mais nova gritar, "Eu quero ir para casa! Eu odeio isso aqui!"

A outra tenta acalma-la, falando em uma voz suave, o que não ajuda muito.

"Uau", diz Louis a seu lado, uma nota feia se aproximando do tom dele. "Quer dizer, honestamente? Este é o casamento da irmã e essa vadia pensa que está tudo bem em se embebedar e causar uma cena?"

Harry apertou os olhos novamente, tenta uma respiração profunda e calmante. Não funciona. "Talvez você queria dar a ela algum tempo? Ela está passando por algumas coisas."

"Sim", ressalta Louis. "Todas as bebidas alcoólicas gratuitas, para iniciantes. Quer dizer, ter uma aula, você sabe?" Ele fica em pé para olhar melhor ao redor. "Eles estão levando ela para fora? Alguém tem que ser responsável por ela, certo? "

"Esse", Harry diz com um tom frio e cortado, "seria eu. Agora, se você me desculpe, eu preciso ajudar minha irmã."

Ele deixa um Louis bastante atordoado para trás, indo para onde sua mãe ainda está tentando acalmar Gemma.

Ela não tem sorte porque Gemma fica teimosa como uma mula quando bêbada, um dos traços familiares menos desejáveis.

"Malditos bastardos, são os homens!"

Ele acena com a cabeça para sua mãe e agarra um dos braços de Gemma e coloca sobre o ombro dele. "Vou levá-la para casa", ele diz a sua mãe. "Você pode dirigir?"

Sua mãe suspira, de repente parece muito além de seus anos. "Eu acho que vou ter que fazer algo sobre isso aqui. Eu não vejo Jay em anos, o convite foi uma surpresa tão encantadora".

Harry acena com a cabeça. Ele quer dizer a sua mãe que não desperdice seu tempo com essa família, que eles não precisam deles. Os comentários de Louis haviam machucado, o interesse de Harry por ele diminuindo consideravelmente. Ele faz uma nota mental para nunca namorar babacas, não que ele realmente esteja procurando sair com alguém agora. Mas certamente a ideia de ter uma noite com Louis o agradava.

Gemma começa a fazer sons vorazes então e ele a empurra para fora, tentando não tropeçar sob seu peso morto.

Eles estão indo por um longo corredor, Gemma claramente ainda contemplando o mesmo assunto. "Você deveria realmente voltar a namorar meninas, H. Talvez eu também. "

"Isso é por causa de Matthew?"

"Foda-se ele", sussurra com raiva, lágrimas encheram os olhos. Não querendo demonstrar fraqueza, ela continua muito mais ruidosamente, "maníaco pedaço de merda, maluco do caralho, é o que ele é!"

Harry tenta não estremecer quando as cabeças próximas se dirigem.

"Eu disse que ele é um idiota", ele murmura suavemente. Gemma não ouve, tropeça em vez disso e quase ele tropeça também. Pelo menos, isso a distrai de outra conversa sobre ela novamente, namorado e homens em geral.

Eles chegam ao seu carro e Harry amaldiçoa quando ele lembra que ele veio dirigindo o conversível.

O sol tinha brilhado nos telhados e o vento tinha sido mínimo. Então, claro, ele colocaria o teto para baixo, curtindo a brisa. Olhando para ele agora, pressentimento se instala no estômago.

"Se você vomitar no meu carro, você vai me comprar um novo".

Gemma nivela um olhar desigual para ele, balançando fortemente. "Foda-se você também. Você é um cara, honestamente."

Harry suspira. Resolveu aceitar seu destino. Ele empurra cuidadosamente a irmã no assento dela. Depois, ele pode se dizer sortudo. Porque quando ela finalmente vomita, ela tem o suficiente de sobriedade na mente para pendurar a cabeça ao lado de fora do carro.

"Você me deve uma lavagem de carro", ele lembra uma vez que ela está dobrada na cama, os olhos aguados após um bom tempo chorando em seu ombro. 

Ele finalmente sai depois de colocar uma garrafa de água na mesa de cabeceira e fazendo ela prometer que quando acordar irá chama-lo.

**+++**

Fazer alguma papelada depois de fechar o clube se transforma em Harry sendo – grosseiramente – acordado pelo telefone dele. É o toque de sua mãe, então ele aceita a chamada de forma rápida.

"' _Lo_?" Ele estremece com a dor no pescoço e a folha da lista colada em sua bochecha.

"Querido! Como você está?"

Seus dentes se sentem distorcidos e ele estremece quando ele se move. Dormir encostado numa cadeira de madeira deixou sua bunda... delicada. "Que horas são?" Ele murmura, piscando lentamente. O escritório áspero, as luzes doem seus olhos e o pescoço dolorido está se transformando rapidamente em uma dor de cabeça. Ótimo.

"É - oh, sinto muito, querido. É quase meio dia, mas eu esqueci que você mudou seu dia livre para as segundas. Eu acordei você?"

"Tudo bem", ele murmura, esfregando o rosto. "Apenas me diga".

"Bem...", ela diz na voz dela "você vai adorar. Jay - Johanna, sabe o casamento do último final de semana? "

"Difícil de esquecer."

"Sim, bem. Jay acabou de aceitar o meu convite para um jantar. Ela me disse que um pedido de desculpas não era necessário, mas você sabe como é ".

Harry geme. Se há alguém, ele definitivamente sabe como as pessoas fazem fofocas. Especialmente aquelas com muito tempo livre em suas mãos devido a possuir muito dinheiro. Ah, sim, ele sabe tudo sobre eles, como aqueles que são seus clientes.

Se sua mãe realmente quiser fazer a escalada social, ela provavelmente terá que fazer esse jantar. Os Tomlinson's são um nome de marca, dinheiro antigo e boas maneiras, foi assim que a Gemma descreveu quando ele veio ao chá há dois dias. Ele talvez tivesse feito um pouco de curiosidade, descobriu que, além disso, por ser ridiculamente rico, Louis também apareceu em mais de um terno vulgar no início vinte anos. Festas decadentes e fotos após foto com ele cercado por homens e mulheres bonitas, todos em vários estados de embriaguez ou mesmo pelados. Essa imagem mudou drasticamente, agora enfrentamos caridade em todo o país.

Enquanto ele não entende o raciocínio de sua mãe para fazer um nome para si mesma na parte superior dos círculos, ou seu desejo por isso, ele sabe que é importante para ela. E isso o torna importante para ele. "Então um jantar, ok. "

"Bem, eles estão chegando no sábado. Ela pediu por você, ela parece realmente gostar de você. Você vai estar lá, não vai querido? "

Harry geme e esfrega o rosto um pouco mais, olha para os dedos. Eles estão cobertos de manchas em azul. Ele estava segurando uma caneta antes de adormecer e deve ter vazado enquanto ele sozinho destruiu todo o esforço de sua mãe para ele se sentar em linha reta e observar sua postura.

Maravilhoso, esse dia está claramente melhorando.

"Ela gosta de mim porque quer que eu fique com o filho dela". Ele pega alguns papéis de lenço da caixa próxima, molha com o cuspe e começa a esfregar os dedos.

"Oh, Louis? Lindo, não é? Apenas seu tipo." Ele pode ouvir o aplauso emocionado de sua mãe. "Oh, essa é uma ideia maravilhosa, querido! "

O tecido está ficando mais escuro no mesmo segundo, mas estranhamente seus dedos não estão ficando mais limpos. "Antes de planejar o casamento, deixe-me apenas dizer que ele é um idiota".

"Oh. E você não namora idiotas, sim, eu sei. Mas você tem certeza? Quero dizer, não me entenda mal, mas você não tem mais vinte. E a família de Louis é incrivelmente boa. Jay disse-me que ele acabou de comprar um apartamento com vista para o Tamisa. Comprado, querido, não alugado. "

Harry rola os olhos. "Você soa horrivelmente superficial agora mesmo. Também não vai acontecer", ele diz decisivamente. O tecido fica preso na borda da lixeira e ele é muito preguiçoso para alcançar e empurra-lo, cutuca-lo com o pé em seu lugar. Então ele se levanta - lentamente, por causa de suas dores nas costas – e pega o cobertor do sofá. "Então, você quer que eu venha no sábado, isso?"

Ele desliga a luz antes de entrar no corredor em uma escuridão quase completa.

"Você iria?" Ela parece tão esperançosa que ele se sente como o filho mais vilão do planeta.

"Você sabe que vou", ele diz a ela com um suspiro. A noite de sábado é o momento mais movimentado da semana no clube, mas ele vai conseguir alguém para o substituir. Niall ainda deve a ele por aquela festa ridícula de aniversario com seus amigos da Uni.

O cobertor está prestes a cair no chão quando ele virar à direita, no único quarto com uma cama. É meio brega, em forma de coração e colocado no centro da sala como uma espécie de altar torcido. Mas pelo menos o mecanismo que permite o girar lentamente foi desligado.

"E você vai pelo menos tentar? Com Louis, eu quero dizer?"

Ele cai na cama, olha acidentalmente o teto espelhado e pega sua própria careta.

Ele cobre o cobertor sobre a cabeça, a voz abafada quando responde: "sim mãe, vou tentar. Mas eu tenho que sair as dez, vou ter que encontrar alguém para me cobrir até então. Liam, talvez. Ou Niall"

"Esteja aqui às seis", ela diz-lhe felizmente antes de fazer beijos e dizer-lhe adeus.

Harry quase consegue bloquear seu telefone antes de adormecer, aconchegando-se ao fofo calor do cobertor.

**+++**

"Quando você vai finalmente contratar garotas strippers?" Niall grita muito alto mesmo sobre a música. Um cliente próximo franziu o cenho e Harry assume a responsabilidade de completar sua bebida, gratuitamente.

"Há mil clubes de strip-tease normais em toda a cidade, este ficará livre de peitos por agora". Ele coloca outro shot na frente de Niall. É sempre muito mais fácil levá-lo a aceitar as coisas quando ele está embriagado e Harry ainda precisa dele para o substituir no sábado. "E de qualquer forma, você gostaria de orelhas de gato provavelmente. Nós os testamos, eles continuam se soltando."

Niall não responde, já não faz quando alguém provoca seu amor por gatos. Em vez disso, ele apenas olha em volta. "Você já pegou aquele barman gostoso?"

Harry sorri, aponta para si mesmo. "Eu? Ora, Niall, eu estou lisonjeado, mas você sabe que eu simplesmente não sinto o mesmo sobre você. "

Niall simplesmente rola os olhos. "Sim, seja o que for. Seu amor é embaraçoso, cara. Você sabe que eu não sou interessado em seu pau. Ou sua bunda. Como queira."

"Estamos discutindo as preferências de Harry?" É Cameron, ainda suado por ter acabado de terminar uma dança no palco principal, bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes. Seu tapa sexo é um néon-verde brilhante e deixa praticamente nada para a imaginação, compensado pelo branco brilhante das asas.

Niall olha para longe. Harry quase ri da sua expressão. "Você está corando?"

"Não", diz Niall, muito rápido.

"Eu acho que ele é bottom", diz Cameron, deslizando atrás de Harry. Suas mãos se instalam em seus quadris e ele dança atrás dele sugestivamente, não tocando em nenhum outro lugar senão certamente puxando alguns olhos interessados da multidão. Harry, não gostando de ser provocado por um de seus dançarinos mais quente, se vira e empurra os ombros do homem menor, sorrindo até que Cameron revira os olhos e se afasta, ordenadamente contornando Harry.

"Não comece o que você não pode terminar", diz Harry antes de voltar a limpar os copos.

"Yeah, yeah", diz Cameron, seus olhos brilhando na aproximação de Kieran.

Seu conjunto não é tudo isso, mas seu tronco está nu, pele escura contrastando lindamente com as asas nas costas. Eles parecem menores devido à sua massa, os músculos traseiros ondulando enquanto ele empurra Cameron contra a parede com um braço apoiado sobre a cabeça. "Essa foi uma boa escolha de roupa".

Cameron sorri brilhantemente, dando-lhe uma lenta secada. "Sim?"

E então eles estão se beijando e Harry conta até dez antes de bater neles com uma toalha. "Parem com isso! Vocês ainda estão com as asas. Os clientes vão pensar que estão disponíveis".

"Bem, eu não sei", diz Kieran, com as mãos correndo pela frente do peito de seu namorado. "Parece bastante disponível para mim".

Há mais beijos, o que Harry deixa passar porque outro ato acaba de começar no palco principal e a maioria dos clientes está olhando. Estão do outro lado do salão, então a pequena indiscrição deles não é tão óbvia.

Cameron empurra Kieran de volta com uma mão gentil no peito. Ele não tira os olhos dele, mesmo quando ele se dirige a Harry, "eu ainda acho que as pessoas pagariam muito dinheiro para nos ver. Eu quero dizer que seria basicamente pornô. Quem não ama a pornografia? "

Harry balança a cabeça. Não é a primeira vez que ele ouve seu argumento. "É um conflito de interesse" ele diz, passando por eles para pegar uma toalha nova. "Vocês se focariam muito em despir um ao outro e os clientes se sentiriam deixados de lado".

Kieran se virou para ele, sua mão acariciando o lado de Cameron. "Você subestima as tendências de voyeurismo de nossos clientes ".

Harry os espanta por trás do bar. "Não vai acontecer, vá filmar seu pornô amador em casa como todos os outros".

"E aqui eu estava prestes a colocar o meu voto em que você é claramente um top", diz Kieran em um discurso profundo. "Quero dizer, tudo mundo sabe o que você esconde. "

"Por que todos viram seu pau?" Niall exclama antes de cobrir as orelhas com as mãos. "Não, não responda isso! _La la la_ , não consigo te ouvir".

Cameron se empurra contra o peito de Kieran, que não se move uma polegada. "O que a merda do tamanho de seu pênis tem a ver com a sua preferência? "

" _La la la!_ "

"Nada, bebê", Kieran murmura, inclinando-se para acariciar seu pescoço. "Apenas não finja que o tamanho do meu pau não é a razão de você ser bottom sempre".

Cameron faz um som desdenhoso antes de recuperar o sorriso. "Talvez ele tenha esquecido suas preferências. O que faz com que sua última foda tenha sido a tampo tempo".

"Ei," Harry diz, franzindo o cenho para ele. "Cinco meses não é tanto tempo".

Todos os olhos se tornam simpáticos, mesmo os de Niall. "Merda, cara", ele diz, tomando outro shot depois de segurar-se em algum tipo de saudação a vida sexual dos mortos de Harry. "Eu sinto muito."

Kieran ri um som profundo e ruidoso que reúne impulso com o tempo. "Mas você pode imaginar" diz ele, ainda sorrindo. "Se olhar para alguém, eles vão sentir toda a força da sua frustração reprimida. Eles vão se afogar em um ataque de flerte desesperado.".

"Vão se foder."

"Bem, alguém precisa", grita Cameron, agarrando a mão de Kieran e puxando-o para longe. "Se você não."

Eles assistem eles saírem, Harry julgando que Niall está na quantidade certa de bêbado quando seu olhar permanece um pouco longo demais na bunda deles.

"Hey Nialler", ele começa entregando-lhe outra cerveja. "Você vai fazer alguma cosia sábado à noite? "

**+++**

Gemma e Matthew estão em um canto, sussurrando e dando beijos. Se ele pudesse, o olhar de Harry teria queimado sua irmã novamente em pedacinhos.

"Querido, concentre-se. Eu lhe disse que você é necessário na cozinha, por que você está arrumando a mesa?"

Ele olha em volta para as decorações extravagantes, a porcelana cara e o talher de prata. Ele espiou a cozinha mais cedo e, a julgar pela forma como os cupcakes de veludo tinham que esfriar nos armários abertos devido à falta de espaço em qualquer outro lugar, sua mãe preparou uma refeição de dez pratos. Ele sabia que ela levaria essa noite a sério, mas isso pode ser um pouco demais.

"Eu quero ficar de olho neles", diz ele, apontando para onde Gemma está com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Matthew, olhando para alguma coisa em seu telefone.

Sua mãe suspira, não há diversão em seu tom. "Oh, honestamente. Você vai parar de se preocupar? Ela é mais velha do que você, pelo amor de deus. E ela está namorando com ele há vários anos. Eu não vejo porque você deve odiá-lo assim."

"Ele é um idiota", Harry murmura. Sua mãe não estava por perto, só mudou de volta aos subúrbios de Londres há alguns meses atrás. Ele viveu aqui o tempo suficiente para ter experimentado a coisa toda. Aquelas noites em que Gemma o chama, chorando, são particularmente vívidas. Mas não importa quantos encontros Matthew tenha feito, não importa quantas vezes ele agiu cauteloso e não respondeu suas perguntas, nada iria convencer sua irmã a apenas o largar. Não, Matthew sempre teve uma desculpa, alguma emergência familiar, sem telefone ou uma crise em casa.

Mas sua mãe não sabe, apenas levanta as mãos em frustração e o atira de volta a cozinha.

Os convidados do jantar chegam às sete e enquanto Harry ajudou a arrumar a mesa, ele não se preocupou mudar alguma coisa de lugar. Jay e seu marido chegam primeiro, tirando seus casacos enquanto Louis e Fizzy surgem atrás deles. Eles são seguidos por um conjunto de meninas gêmeas que têm suas cabeças inclinadas sobre um telefone, rindo.

"Nós deixamos os gêmeos mais novos com a babá", diz Jay e ela se inclina para beijar sua bochecha em saudação.

"Os... os gêmeos mais jovens?"

Ela apenas sorri para ele, acariciando seu braço sem maiores explicações. Ele recebe uma calorosa saudação de Fizzy e um olhar decididamente mais legal de Louis.

Harry sorri para ele amplamente, tendo decidido dar ao homem outra chance. Se essa decisão talvez tenha sido influenciada por algumas de suas fantasias noturnas, então que assim seja, ele é apenas humano, afinal de contas. Seu sorriso, no entanto, desliza de seu rosto quando Louis tira o casaco para revelar uma blusa justa de mangas longas e gola alta.

Chama a atenção para a beleza excruciante de seu rosto, o delicado comprimento de seu pescoço em contraste para a nitidez de seu olhar. O material macio da lã escura se agarra aos quadris de Louis em todos os tipos de maneiras interessantes, chamando a atenção para as pernas, poderosas e encantadoras de uma só vez. Ele pode imaginar Louis dançando, pode ver seu corpo se mover em sua mente.

Harry não pode deixar de se distrair com isso, a maneira como Louis parece é praticamente ilegal naquela roupa circulando na área de entrada de sua mãe de maneira tão casual.

Então, sim, ele pode ficar parecendo um idiota por um tempo, sentindo falta da saudação de Louis. Apenas uma vez Louis estreita os olhos, claramente descontente, as palavras se registram na mente de Harry.

"Oi", ele fala lentamente, como se sua mente tivesse assumido e decidiu que a melhor resposta ao claro descontentamento de Louis é flertar imediatamente com ele. "Desculpe. Você me distraiu por um segundo."

"Não demorou muito", Louis responde em um tom de voz que faz Harry ficar mais ereto, faz ele querer ganhar, não importa o jogo.

"Você tem uma vantagem injusta."

"E qual é?"

Harry deixa seu olhar mergulhar nos sapatos de Louis antes de subi-lo devagar. É um pouco desanimador quando Louis apenas olha fixamente para trás, mas Harry não está disposto a desistir. Ele se inclina em vez disso, deixa a respiração dele ao longo da orelha de Louis. "Com esse corpo você ficaria bem em qualquer coisa. Mesmo que não seja um jumper caro que pareça incrivelmente macio." Ele deixa seus dedos tocarem sobre a dobra do cotovelo de Louis. Ele estava certo, o material parecia lã, aquecido do corpo de Louis.

Surpreendentemente, Louis não recua, nem sequer se encolhe, fica ali parado e olha para Harry. Lento como a maré ele muda, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. É predatório e Harry sente os arrepios surgirem em sua pele, o formigamento na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Algo aconteceu na postura de Louis, seu comportamento, e de repente Harry se sente menos como o caçador e mais como a presa. Ele estremece, um movimento não perdido por Louis.

"Você é fofo", Louis diz a ele suavemente, passando por ele e seguindo os outros. Ele se inclina o suficiente para sussurrar ", mas eu te comeria no café da manhã".

Ele sai e Harry fica parado ali, tentando se recompor? Isso não soou como um clichê usado demais. Isso soou completamente sujo. 

Ele segue, pega um copo de vinho da mesa de jantar e encontra Jay comentando alegremente sobre o jardim de inverno e seu teto de vidro, recheado com todos os tipos de plantas que sua mãe tanto ama. Ela exclama com tanto amor e energia e Harry se sente orgulhoso e feliz quando outra pessoa reconhece seu trabalho diligente.

Louis está de pé ao lado da mesa, conversando com Gemma. Ele está ignorando Harry habilmente, facilmente e faz as palmas das suas mãos coçarem, faz com que ele queira fazer algo estúpido só para chamar a atenção de Louis.

Felizmente, uma das gêmeas se planta na frente dele. "Então", diz ela, arrebatando seu copo de vinho e tomando um gole. "você é o Harry."

Não é uma pergunta e ele não aceita isso como uma. "Você tem idade suficiente para beber?"

"Sim", ela diz despreocupadamente, balançando as unhas de chiclete rosa. "Temos bons genes, nunca realmente parece nossa idade".

Ele balança a cabeça lentamente, ainda tentando descobrir se ela está testando ele. O silêncio se estende entre eles, o olhar que ela lhe dá sobre o aro calculando. "Então, qual é você?"

"Eu sou Daisy, sou a gêmea mais velha, apesar de sermos ambas muito legais." Ela cruza os braços, a taça balançando elegantemente na mão dela, os dedos envolvendo a parte superior em vez do caule. Ela inclina o quadril e pergunta com bastante suspeita para alguém tão jovem, "agora, quais são suas intenções em relação ao meu irmão?"

Harry não pode realmente acreditar que ele está sendo interrogado por outro Tomlinson, este nem tendo atingido a idade legal. O que há com essa família e confronto? Desde que ele não está prestes a informá-la que ele estava esperando por uma única noite de diversão, ele dá de ombros. "Realmente não tenho intenções com ele. "

Ela solta um zumbido baixo e nem sequer estremece quando a gêmea aparece atrás dela e pega o copo de vinho. Daisy mantém os olhos nele, mas inclina a cabeça para trás, como se ela estivesse falando para Phoebe de alguma forma confidencial, "quero dizer, ele é fofo o suficiente, mas ele é só um pouco... oh, eu não sei. Um estraga prazeres, não é?

"Eu posso ouvir você, você sabe."

Phoebe termina a bebida antes de lhe dar uma olhada condescendente. "Você sabe como mamãe gosta de exagerar. Além disso, ela acha que todo mundo é fascinante quando ela toma um copo".

"É verdade", Daisy concorda, balançando a cabeça e suspirando. "É apenas um pouco decepcionante, sabe?"

Sua gêmea concorda e elas olham para ele um pouco mais.

"Olha", Harry começa. Ele não pode acreditar que ele está realmente tentando argumentar seus traços de caráter para um par de adolescentes. "Eu sou um cara legal, ok? E divertido em festas."

"Esse não."

Ele abre a boca, só por um segundo, antes de se recompor o suficiente para dizer: "sim, bem, estou me sentindo exausto."

Daisy acena para ele e, do nada, diz: "Louis não precisa de outro festeiro bonito que não vai ficar por perto - "

"- ele já teve o suficiente", Phoebe percebe perfeitamente, "ele precisa de alguém que seja emocionalmente estável. Feliz consigo mesmo e pronto para se estabelecer. "

Ele não pode vencer, ele percebe. Os Tomlinsons ou Deakins ou o que quer que seja, são um grupo protetor de pessoas sempre prontos para entrar em uma briga. Ele suspira, admitindo a derrota e aponta para o copo de vinho vazio. "Posso pegar outra para você?"

Ambas sorriem para ele simultaneamente. "Sim, por favor."

Ele balança a cabeça e se afasta, mantendo-as em sua linha de visão. No caminho para obter seu refil ele é parado por Jay, que é toda sorrisos e calor maternal. Depois de seu encontro com as gêmeas, ele não vai aguentar.

Felizmente, Jay pergunta a ele sobre o seu trabalho brevemente, o que significa que sua mãe varre e toma conta da conversa, sabendo os perigos à frente. Ele se permite escorregar para a cozinha sem mais perturbação.

Ele acabou de reabastecer o copo de vinho e acrescentou um segundo, porque ele é obrigado a lembrar que elas são duas pessoas diferentes. Sem uma mão livre, ele empurra a porta da cozinha aberta com o ombro, respirando fundo para se preparar para uma noite difícil à sua frente. Ele está apenas virando-se quando -

"Porra!" 

Harry olha com um horror humilhante para onde Louis está na frente dele. Ambos os seus olhares são fixados na blusa de gola alta de Louis, que parece uma cena de assassinato, vinho de dois copos manchando o material caro. Harry fecha os olhos quando o material encharcado, comicamente lento, pinga vermelho nos sapatos de Louis.

"Oh meu deus", ele grita, ainda incapaz de se mover. "Eu sinto muitíssimo."

Louis abre a boca e depois fecha novamente.

"Devemos - uhm. Colocar sal?" Harry diz desesperadamente.

Louis fala devagar, controlado, "a menos que você tenha vários quilos dessas coisas por aí, eu duvido que este seja o tipo de derramamento que é resolvido com sal".

"Sinto muito", Harry tenta novamente. Louis ignora, apenas fecha os olhos. "Você é, uhm, você está contando até dez?"

"Sim", Louis desiste. "Agora, onde é o banheiro? Eu acho que preciso... limpar."

"Oh. Oh! Sim, claro. Venha, eu vou te mostrar."

Deixando três copos de vinho amaldiçoados para trás, Harry o levou para o banheiro principal.

"É mais espaçoso", explica ele quando percebe a sobrancelha levantada de Louis.

Ele não está nem na porta quando Louis começa a se despir.

E não é como se Harry não estivesse acostumado com caras nus em sua presença - _hello_ , clube de strip-tease - mas isso é... estranho.

A blusa, por ser mais apertada no pescoço, quando Louis a passa por sua cabeça deixa o cabelo todo arrepiado e faz um som úmido enjoativo quando ela cai na pia. Sua pele está úmida, várias gotas de líquido vermelho rolando pelo seu torso e infiltrando na bainha superior de suas calças, tornando-as um tom ainda mais escuro.

"Eu vou pagar pela limpeza a seco. Ou um novo jumper."

"Está tudo bem", Louis diz distraidamente enquanto alcança um pano. "É um pouco caro".

Harry faz uma careta para ele. "Eu tenho que trabalhar pelo meu dinheiro, mas acho que posso pagar por uma nova gola alta ".

Em vez de uma réplica, Louis molha o pano com água morna e começa a deslizar sobre o abdômen, removendo a bagunça grudenta e deixando para trás apenas a pele bronzeada e lisa.

"Nenhuma tatuagem para você?"

Os olhos de Louis se inclinam para onde as tatuagens de Harry espreitam por baixo de sua camisa, antes de sacudir sua cabeça. "Nunca gostei muito delas. Para mim, quero dizer. Mas em você é legal, embora." Ele segura a toalhinha sob água corrente por um momento antes de trazê-la de volta à sua pele. "Qualquer significado atrás delas?"

"Não realmente", diz Harry, observando a maneira meditativa como Louis se limpa. "Apenas gostei delas."

Louis cantarola enquanto ele leva o pano até o pescoço. Ele inclina a cabeça para trás e a deixa deslizar, descendo sobre sua pele lentamente, os olhos de Harry seguindo cada movimento com grande atenção. Está fascinante para assistir, um tanto íntimo, um vislumbre da rotina de Louis que ele normalmente não teria.

Ele claramente teve algumas férias recentemente, em algum lugar com muito sol e tempo para pegar um bronzeado. Seus minúsculos mamilos endureceram graças à água fria, seus músculos do estômago tensos e uma trilha feliz bastante adorável que leva até -

Harry levanta os olhos de novo. Louis está olhando para ele. Ele não sorri, não diz nada a Harry que ele o pegou olhando, mas ele também não esconde, apenas olha para Harry com uma ilegível expressão. Só deus sabe a razão, Harry pode sentir suas bochechas esquentarem. "Eu vou, uhm. Eu só vou procurar por uma camisa nova para você. "

Louis assente, já de volta para limpar a bagunça de Harry. "Faça isso."

Quando ele volta ao banheiro minutos depois, camisas na mão, ele ainda não consegue acreditar que conseguiu molhar Louis em vinho tinto. Desvia toda a dinâmica que eles tinham e é também bastante embaraçoso se ele pensa sobre isso, faz com que o comportamento de Louis seja ainda mais aparente por sua própria falta de jeito.

Ele bate, espera pelo: "sim, você pode entrar,curly. Você estava aqui apenas um momento atrás, depois de tudo", antes de entrar.

Harry analisa a cena - carnificina, na verdade. A gola olímpica encharcada ainda está empilhada na pia, agora nadando em água rosa. Louis desabotoou as calças o suficiente para limpar e colocar a toalha úmida sobre a parte inferior do abdômen, mergulhando o suficiente para provocar as bordas da calça.

"Aqui estão algumas camisas", diz Harry, com a voz rouca e a boca seca. A qualquer momento, ele vai parar de ficar olhando para a barriga levemente protuberante e sempre tão fascinante de Louis. Qualquer segundo agora.

"Obrigado." Em vez de pegá-las, Louis pega uma toalha fresca e arrasta-a sobre o torso. Ele é áspero com ele mesmo, esfregando a pele vigorosamente e Harry franze a testa, tem que se impedir de estender a mão até o material e passar ele mesmo a toalha suavemente sobre a pele delicada de Louis.

"Isso não era algum tipo de retorno distorcido, você sabe. Eu realmente sinto muito."

Louis suspira e joga a toalha de lado. "Sim, eu sei. Eu sei que não houve maldade no que aconteceu esta noite. Acidentes acontecem". Ele limpa a garganta, de repente se concentrando abotoando as calças. "Se alguém deveria estar fazendo um pedido de desculpas, deveria ser eu. Eu estava sendo um idiota no casamento. Eu tive uma semana estressante, como ter que ajudar com a organização da recepção. Isso não é uma desculpa, eu sei. Mas eu não deveria ter dito essas coisas sobre sua irmã. Eu não deveria ter dito sobre ninguém. E eu sinto muito."

Harry tenta, mas o sorriso ainda floresce em seu rosto. "Desculpas aceitas."

Louis acena com a cabeça e começa a tirar sua gola olímpica depois de puxar o plugue de um fio rosa brilhante encontrando o caminho para o dreno a cada pressão de seus dedos. Harry assiste ele trabalhar algum tempo, olhar fixo em como ele habilmente lida com o material.

"Eu gosto de suas mãos", ele diz em um tom de voz hipnotizado.

Louis ri. "Bem, elas não são exatamente as pás que você tem no final de seus braços, mas eu acho que elas fazem o trabalho ".

Talvez esta noite não seja um desperdício completo, Harry pensa, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Estava olhando paras as minhas mãos também, não estava?

Louis encolhe os ombros, dando a sua gola alta úmida uma última torção, músculos do bíceps e do peito movendo-se sedutoramente. "Você lembra-se das pequenas coisas quando dois copos de vinho tinto vêm em sua direção." Ele olha para cima e imediatamente acrescenta: "Oh, vamos lá, não puxe esse rosto. Isso foi uma piada!"

Harry tenta perder a expressão de desgosto. "Eu realmente sinto muito, você sabe?"

"Sim, sim. Tudo está perdoado."

"Isso significa que posso voltar a flertar com você, sem temer pela minha vida?"

"Oh, é isso que você estava fazendo?"

"Ha ha", Harry diz secamente. Ele não sabia que flertar poderia ser tão difícil quando a outra parte apenas continua a cortá-lo.

"Bem, eu não tinha certeza", diz Louis, pendurando a gola para secar. "Não gostaria de perturbar o seu ano sabático."

Harry jura que nunca mais contará a ninguém sobre isso. Ele está apenas pensando em como melhor explicar que, na verdade, o seu período sabático não seria quebrado por uma única noite, quando ele entrega a Louis as camisas que ainda segurava em sua mão.

"Estas são - eu acho que você pode ter me trazido acidentalmente as roupas da sua irmã. Ou da sua mãe. "

Harry franze a testa para onde Louis está segurando sua camisa de seda rosa e a de renda amarela. Louis está olhando para elas como se estivessem ofendendo-o pessoalmente. "Eu não posso usar isso."

"Oh, vamos lá", diz Harry. "Tenho certeza de que elas se adaptam muito bem a você."

Louis estreita os olhos. "Só porque sou gay não significa que eu tenha que usar camisas com babados, Styles."

"Essas são minhas", Harry diz a ele.

Louis pisca. "Olha, eu tenho certeza que você fica ótimo em seda rosa, mas acredite, eu não posso usar isso."

Talvez seja um pouco estranho, como Louis é tão veemente sobre esse assunto, mas Harry encolhe os ombros e pega uma t-shirt cinzenta lisa pelo contrário.

"Você só vai ficar aí e assistir?"

Harry se inclina contra o batente da porta, encolhe os ombros e faz exatamente isso. Louis puxa o tecido sobre os braços e cabeça, esconde seu torso. Seus movimentos são rápidos, como se ele tivesse calculado o tempo de cada um. Um último olhar no espelho e um rápido ajuste de seu cabelo mais tarde, ele invade o espaço pessoal de Harry.

Ele tenta não tremer quando a mão de Louis desliza de seu estômago para o pescoço, os dedos circulando por trás dele enquanto o polegar pressiona suavemente no vão entre suas clavículas.

Ele pode sentir o calor do corpo de Louis assim, sabe que ele está em pé e ainda mal alcançando a altura abaixada de Harry.

Os olhos de Louis traçam os lábios de Harry, a boca solta da intimidade repentina do momento. Ele engole pesadamente, observa Louis sorrir quando ele a sente sob o polegar. Louis se inclina o suficiente e ele pode sentir sua nuca contra a bochecha, quer virar o rosto e esfregar contra ela.

Em vez disso, sua respiração engata quando Louis se aproxima, quente, sólido e real. "Essa coisa entre nós ", ele murmura, o lábio se pegando levemente no ouvido de Harry. Ele desliza o polegar sob o queixo de Harry, afasta-o dele.

Harry deixa ele, não consegue esconder o engate em sua voz, espera desesperadamente que ele não fique excitado por simplesmente ter um cara sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Mas então os dentes de Louis se fecharam ao redor da linha de sua mandíbula, mordendo apenas o suficiente para Harry soltar um gemido de surpresa. Suas mãos ainda estão penduradas inutilmente ao seu lado, os dedos se contorcendo para o tocar, mas ele não ousa se aproximar, temendo que Louis seja arrastado para fora deste momento, em vez de continuar.

Louis morde com mais força antes de soltar, deslizando seus lábios contra o ouvido de Harry. "Essa coisa entre nós? Isso não vai acontecer."

"O quê?" Harry diz ainda parecendo drogado.

Ele agarra Louis que já está recuando, fora de alcance. "Eu não vou ter uma noite com você. Então pare de tentar tanto. Vá encontrar alguém que compartilhe seus objetivos." Louis dá passos de volta, acena a mão para abranger todo o Harry. "Você não é tão ruim assim, tenho certeza que você vai prender a atenção de alguém. Eventualmente ".

Antes que ele possa arrastar seus pensamentos de volta à coerência, Louis desapareceu, voltou ao andar de baixo.

Certo.

Porque a mãe dele é anfitriã de uma festa.

Harry ajusta sua calça jeans e volta para o andar de baixo, ainda se recuperando. Ele não esperava Louis ser bem isso, ser agressivo. Isso cria uma reviravolta interessante na história, a reação de seu corpo, negando o quanto ele gostou disso. Mas se Louis queria assustá-lo, ele escolheu o caminho errado para fazê-lo.

Juntando-se à festa ele espera encurralar Louis, que consegue escapar até o jantar ser servido, e mesmo lá ele se senta no extremo oposto da mesa, fazendo qualquer conversa impossível.

Durante o jantar, Phoebe derruba uma garrafa de água ainda meio cheia, o que por sua vez faz com que os olhos de Jay se estreitem e pergunte se ela está bebendo. Gemma continua alimentando o namorado e uma das batatas-bebê escorrega do garfo e rola na mesa. O marido de Jay a lança sem pestanejar e coloca em seu prato, aparentemente acostumado com esse tipo de coisa

Além disso, sua mãe e Jay quase não procuram ar durante a conversa entre elas, cabeças inclinadas juntas e vozes baixas. Pelo menos essas duas parecem estar se divertindo.

Ao longo de tudo isso, Harry fica aborrecido com a contínua ignorância de Louis sobre o simples fato de que Harry realmente existe.

Depois do pudim, é quando uma chance se apresenta.

Harry está apenas cutucando sua cereja preta em seu crumble de maçã quando a mãe de Louis decide envergonha-lo.

"Querido? Você já trocou números com Harry?" Louis parece pronto para o assassinar alguém, tenta não resmungar em voz alta sua falta de sutileza. Com outro olhar ele desbloqueia e entrega seu telefone para seus dedos se contorcendo.

Ela entrega o telefone para Harry. "Isso mesmo querido, apenas digite seu número, vá em frente."

Harry faz o que ela manda, decide não adicionar nenhuma combinação de emoji inapropriada por trás de seu nome, apenas no caso de Jay olhar para a tela em busca de maiores detalhes. Uma vez feito, ele se dá uma chamada perdida rápida antes de devolver o telefone.

Jay dá um tapinha no braço dele. "Agora, fique à vontade para ligar para Louis para qualquer coisa, não é mesmo, Louis?"

"Oh, sim," Louis diz enquanto coloca os olhos em Harry. "Chame por qualquer coisa."

Harry sorriu, apenas um pouco, e levou os polegares no lugar em seu queixo onde Louis havia mordido anteriormente.

**+++**

"Meu Deus!" Jason geme, cabeça jogada para trás com os olhos fechados. "Porra, isso é maravilhoso."

Harry sorri. "Posso supor que você gosta de sushi, então?"

"Assuma o que quiser", vem a resposta. Jason move-se em sua posição de bruços.

Isso traz um sorriso nos lábios de Harry, bobo, ao ver tanto prazer explodir nas feições de Jason.

Piscando os olhos lentamente, Jason pega outro pedaço com seus pauzinhos e coloca-o na boca.

"Bom?" 

Jason balança a cabeça freneticamente, as bochechas salientes para fora, parecendo um hamster. Uma vez que sua boca está vazia, ele finalmente fala, "você não tem ideia do quanto eu amo sushi. E não é como se meu cartão de crédito pudesse arcar".

Harry ri, encantado com seu entusiasmo infantil. "Bem, eu posso te dizer que os caras te amavam."

"Sim?"

"Sim. Praticamente é só uma questão de assinar o contrato agora."

Jason começa a saltar em seu assento, pauzinhos se transformando em pequenas armas em suas mãos agitadas. "Você está falando sério? ", ele meio que grita" Eu estou dentro?"

"Você está dentro", Harry diz a ele.

Dois segundos depois, ele se encontra com um garoto feliz em seu colo se contorcendo, abraçando-o com força e sussurrando o quanto ele está agradecido em seu ouvido.

"Ok, agora pare de me assediar e vá comer seu sushi."

Jason basicamente dança o meio passo de volta ao seu lugar, o sorriso em seu rosto tão grande que Harry teme por suas bochechas.

Harry pega um pedaço de sashimi de salmão, tentando e não conseguindo fazer isso pelo menos parecer profissional. "Você pode começar na próxima semana. Mas lembre-se, você não vai dançar por um tempo."

"Você está brincando comigo?" Vem uma voz diferente.

Harry se assusta com tanta força que seu sashimi escorrega de seus pauzinhos e explode no molho shoyu.

Jason olha para o recém-chegado com olhos grandes e inocentes. Aquela expressão ingênua e assustada o teria garantido a ele o emprego se caso ele já não o tivesse. Além disso, seu corpo pode se contorcer de formas que Harry não vê há muito, muito tempo. Basicamente, Jason tinha o trabalho desde o começo, mas Harry gosta de sushi e o contador do clube continua dizendo que ele pode colocar um jantar como esse nas despesas.

O que ele não suspeitava era encontrar Louis Tomlinson.

Ele está mandando mensagens para ele casualmente, uma ou duas vezes mandando fotos para decidir quais camisas escolher para vestir ou qual sapato ficaria melhor com sua calça do dia. Louis sempre responde, mesmo em tempo hábil, embora nem sempre seja a resposta que Harry queira. Louis tem um olho para detalhes e gosto bastante decente, mesmo que ele tenha chamado Harry de pirata duas vezes até agora. São apenas momentos engraçados e com dias de silêncio no meio. É menos como uma conversa e breves, mas intensas, pequenas explosões de diálogos.

Eles não discutem seus planos, então não há como Louis saber que ele estaria aqui.

"Louis", Harry diz calmamente, tirando o sashimi do molho shoyu e colocando-o no prato. Ele reprime o desejo de verificar seu cabelo, ajeitá-lo e deslizá-lo atrás de suas orelhas. "Esse é Jason. Jason, esse é meu - _er_. O filho da amiga da minha mãe. Louis Tomlinson".

"Ele costumava me seguir como um patinho", Louis diz a Jason, apontando o polegar para Harry.

Harry revira os olhos e alisa sua jaqueta YSL bordada. Ele espera que o molho de soja não manche porque ele realmente não é capaz de exigir que Louis pague pelo derramamento. Não depois do infeliz acidente com o vinho tinto, mas droga esta jaqueta abriu um buraco em suas economias, ele gostaria de desfrutar por um pouco mais de tempo.

"Oh", diz Jason feliz. "Vocês são velhos amigos? Bem, você pode se juntar a nós, Louis. Eu adoraria conhecer os amigos de Harry".

"Sim, Louis", Harry diz enquanto se vira no banco para ter uma melhor visão de Louis. Ele o analisa lentamente. Louis parece delicioso, vestindo um terno formal, gravata e tudo, como se ele fosse apenas sair de uma reunião de negócios. Harry estremece, sua mente já fantasiando com isso. Quando ele fala novamente, sua voz é profunda, grave, como se ele tivesse acabado de _cair_ em alguém. "Junte-se a nós."

"Está tudo bem. Eu não quero interromper sua noite de encontro."

Harry casualmente deixa cair a mão em sua coxa, deixa seus dedos deslizarem entre suas pernas. Ele é agraciado quando Louis engole visivelmente. "Isso não é um encontro. Nós não namoramos e não vamos, porque trabalhamos juntos." 

"Isso é bom", diz Louis friamente. É superficial, Harry pode dizer. Se ele não está interpretando mal isso completamente, ele diria que Louis está um pouco agitado com essa informação.

"Venha se juntar a nós, então. Não nos importamos, não é, Jason?"

E Jason é incrível porque ele capta e continua o jogo. "Não, nem um pouco."

"Nós nem somos amigos", diz Louis, sua voz ligeiramente tensa. "Você que está me perseguindo."

"Hey", diz Harry com um beicinho divertido, abrindo ainda mais as pernas. Ele procura o olhar de Louis antes de murmurar: "Eu vim primeiro. Vim aqui, quero dizer."

Algo muda no rosto de Louis, como se uma porta fosse fechada rapidamente. "Sim, curly", ele diz e Harry odeia a rapidez com que ele consegue se distanciar, o quão desdenhoso ele soa enquanto se vira e percorre seu telefone. "Você continua dizendo a si mesmo isso."

**+++**

Uma vez longe dos ouvidos alheios, Louis clica no número cinco na discagem rápida e aguarda impacientemente.

"Tem esse cara aqui", ele diz no momento em que a ligação é atendida. "Venha fingir ser meu namorado e me salve."

"Nem fodendo", vem a resposta imediata.

"Olha Zayn", Louis sibila, certificando-se de manter Harry e seu brinquedinho em sua linha de visão. "Eu fui com você para aquele show quando ninguém mais queria, porque, deixa eu te dizer, você tem uma merda de gosto musical. Agora é hora de você pagar."

"Eu já estou de cueca", geme Zayn.

Louis respira fundo. Se ele o xingar de babaca, Zayn pode simplesmente desligar na cara dele. "Olha, apenas vista algo decente, arrume seu cabelo e me pegue. Seja amigável. Cheire minha orelha ou o que quer que seja que você faça em suas preliminares sexuais esquisitas." 

"Posso tocar na sua bunda?"

Louis fez um gesto impaciente para o garçom tentando anotar seu pedido. "Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar você tocar a minha bunda, mas só se você realmente se esforçar. Eu já vi você de cabelo bagunçado e nem ouse aparecer desse jeito." O garçom continua o olhando a espera, Louis levanta o olhar. "Um prato número cinco, sem wasabi, e um prato de sashimi de salmão, gengibre extra e apenas o molho shoyu leve. Para levar, por favor."

Zayn se anima. "Você está no Zuma?"

Louis diz com falso entusiasmo. "Não?"

"Ótimo." Há farfalhar do lado de Zayn, como se ele finalmente estivesse saindo da cama. "Peça o meu favorito e eu estarei aí em dez minutos. Eu serei o namorado falso mais meloso que você já teve."

Louis apenas aperta o botão de desligar antes de suspirar e se virar para o garçom, definitivamente mandaram um outro, ainda segurando o cardápio. "Além disso, os bolinhos de entrada, prato número doze, mantenha o nigiri de lula, mas troque pelo o de camarão, tudo bem que fazemos isso o tempo todo, e o prato quinze, teriyaki extra, também uma porção de salmão e um sashimi de atum. Tudo para levar. " Ele espera um pouco, mas o garçom apenas olha para ele impotente. Louis suspira. "Olha, pegue seu bloco de notas e eu vou repetir, ok?"

Ele observa o novo sujeito anotar seu pedido e se pergunta, não pela primeira vez, por que o idiota de seu amigo foi abençoado com um metabolismo tão rápido.

Enquanto ele espera Zayn chegar, ele pega seu telefone e lê suas mensagens, ignora duas de sua mãe e discretamente observa Harry. É um pouco obsceno como os pauzinhos parecem tão frágeis em suas mãos, como ele é hábil em lidar com eles. Louis tem uma queda por mãos bonitas e Harry - o bastardo - as tem. Ele também, aparentemente, tem um amigo bonito que leva para sair em noites de encontro. Harry está contando uma história muito interessante, a julgar pelos movimentos de seus braços e o twink, Jason, que seja, está concentrado em cada palavra dele, o queixo apoiado em sua mão, comida esquecida.

Louis pega um par de pauzinhos quando Jason começa a rir, o rosto de Harry se iluminando em pura alegria por ter causado aquela expressão. Louis desvia os olhos, tenta ver o trabalho dos chefs, tenta se interessar pela maneira como rolam um maki roll de pepino - e honestamente que tipo de hippie vegano come esse tipo de coisa - enquanto rasga os pauzinhos e os esfrega um no outro. 

Sua comida chega, bem embalada em recipientes e ele é felizmente distraído por um minuto ou dois enquanto pagava. Depois disso, ele volta a olhar para a mesa no canto, onde Harry está usando seus pauzinhos como presas e Jason está basicamente rolando no chão em risadas silenciosas.

"Querido!"

Louis se assusta e quase acotovela Zayn nas costelas quando ele se vira rápido demais, quase caindo da cadeira. Ele se esforça para abraçá-lo apertado, virando-os para que ele possa assistir Harry enquanto sussurra através de um sorriso, "quem porra chama seu namorado de querido, seu bosta? Ok, rápido, aperta minha bunda, ele está olhando. E é melhor você se esforçar, idiota. Eu estou cansado de ele me provocar."

"Aww", diz Zayn, sorrindo e maravilhoso. Pelo menos ele tem isso ao seu favor. Ele os vira, então Louis está de costas para Harry e Zayn desliza a mão para baixo para apertar sua bunda. Francamente, Louis está genuinamente feliz que Harry não consegue ver sua expressão porque isso parece ser tudo, menos algo íntimo entre namorados. "Quem é o seu crush, então?"

"Ninguém", Louis diz rapidamente, recuando e certificando-se de sorrir para Zayn enquanto observa Harry com o canto dos olhos. Bem, ele parece ter sua atenção, pelo menos. Ele se aperta em Zayn e diz a ele docemente: "você pode carregar a comida, seu poço sem fundo".

Zayn faz, facilmente atirando um braço ao redor de Louis enquanto carrega a sacola. Ele enfia o nariz na garganta de Louis e lhe dá uma lambida molhada na lateral de seu pescoço. Louis estremece e dá a desculpa de passar pela porta para se afastar de Zayn.

"Você é nojento", ele diz, limpando discretamente o pescoço.

Zayn apenas sorri. "Vamos lá, o taxi está esperando. Oh e querido? Por eu ter que me arrumar e ficar bonito para seu esquema surpresa de 'fazer esse cara ficar com ciúmes', eu esqueci minha carteira."

"Eu não estou tentando deixá-lo com ciúmes", Louis murmura e entra.

De alguma forma ele se esquiva das perguntas curiosas de Zayn naquela noite e adormece com uma barriga cheia de arroz e peixe. Ele também acorda às seis com uma sede tão terrível, ele realmente considera se ele foi transformado em um vampiro durante a noite. Porra de molho shoyu.

Ele sai da cama, os estúpidos lençóis de seda de Zayn fazendo aquele barulho horrível que Louis detesta. Ele está com tanta sede que nem se incomoda em chutar Zayn até ele rolar, apenas deixa ele dormir e roncar. Louis sempre soube que ninguém poderia ser tão bonito quanto Zayn sem uma séria desvantagem para si mesmo.

Ele estava certo. Além de várias outras deficiências, das quais Louis faz questão de zombar em um horário rotativo, Zayn ronca como um lenhador de trezentos quilos.

E então ele segue para a cozinha, acompanhado pelo som irritante dos roncos de Zayn. Ele pega uma grande garrafa de água da geladeira e entorna metade dela de uma só vez, segurando o balcão depois, quando seu estômago revira contra toda a frieza.

Ele verifica seu telefone, clica em um lembrete para encontrar Lottie para o almoço. Ele já fica com dor de cabeça só de pensar, ela o mantém atualizado via Whatsapp, enviando-lhe lindas fotos de sua lua de mel, que ele fez questão de responder cada uma com um tom mais grosseiro que o outro. Até a última foto dela; uma praia vazia, um pôr-do-sol e uma palmeira perfeitamente posicionada com uma rede, à qual ele respondeu, "EU TE ODEIO" e silenciou a conversa durante oito horas enquanto ele saía e ficava bêbado.

Existem algumas mensagens e e-mails, nenhum deles realmente interessante. Ele coloca o celular no sofá e cai ao lado dele, ligando a televisão e colocando em um canal onde passa um resumo dos jogos de futebol do último sábado.

Ele bate o pé, irritado.

Não porque de alguma forma ele esperava uma mensagem. Certamente não de Harry, que claramente tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Como com aquele garoto.

Louis rói a unha do polegar. Ele é provavelmente mais gostoso que o Jason, certo? Então, sim, ele é um pouco mais velho, Jason ainda está _é menor de idade_ *enquanto Louis é... bem, obviamente não tem mais vinte anos. Mas ele não é muito feio, certo? Seu rosto é provavelmente mais interessante, mesmo que seu corpo seja mais, bem... mais suave nas bordas. Tanto faz.

Não importa, porque ele não quer nada de Harry. Sim, ele é bonito, encantou toda a sua família com sua estranheza e Louis não se importaria de vê-lo nu. Mas, bem, Harry claramente gosta de provocar, é o tipo de cara que gosta da perseguição. Louis teve aqueles, porra, ele tem sido um desses.

E com certeza, ele finge que as investidas repetitivas de sua mãe para encontrar um homem para ele não o incomodam. Mas na realidade, ela sabe o que ele realmente deseja. Ela é boa nisso, sabendo o que ele quer. É provavelmente uma das razões pelas quais eles se dão tão bem.

Ele se aconchega debaixo de um cobertor – frio para caralho se ele for honesto – e depois dos próximos dois resumos de jogos e ponderando ainda mais sobre esse problema, ele decide que realmente, ele não pode fazer um palpite sobre quem é mais gostoso até que ele veja a bunda de Jason.

Suspirando profundamente, Louis decide começar seu dia.

Ele se levanta para fazer uma xícara de chá, deixando o telefone e os pensamentos de Harry para trás.

**+++**

A reunião de segunda-feira quase termina em desastre.

O problema nem pôde ser identificado; não é nada que ele fez ou disse. Não foi culpa de Claudine também. Ela é apenas um novo membro do comitê, uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos muito racional e sensata com quem Louis trabalhou por anos.

Ele a encontra para almoçar no The Ledbury, no oeste de Londres, e paga por tudo ele mesmo. Louis só quer que ela se sinta confortável, quer que ela faça um trabalho decente. A comida é tudo o que ele espera de um hotel de duas estrelas bem reconhecido e Louis faz questão de enviar seus elogios ao chef, bem como o maître. Afinal, ele não teve que esperar oito semanas para reservas como a maioria dos outros aqui.

Portanto, não é a comida, a localização ou os tópicos da conversa.

Não, é tudo Louis.

É difícil ser charmoso e legal quando todos os pensamentos dele voltam para aquele maldito sorriso de covinha e o jeito que Harry havia estendido as pernas para ele, bem no meio do restaurante, um convite claro como o dia.

Louis não estava mentindo quando disse a Harry que queria um relacionamento. Mas então ele é apenas humano, e não é como se Harry, em toda sua gloria, estivesse forçando a barra. 

Se eles tivessem se conhecido anos atrás, ambos depois dos vinte anos, desabafando sobre o primeiro coração partido e ansiosos para experimentar a pluriparidade que a vida tem a oferecer. Nada mais do que uma noite casual para aplacar a necessidade, repetindo aqui e ali, seria algo normal e estaria tudo ok.

Ou talvez eles pudessem ter se conhecido muito antes disso, antes das idas e vindas do amor e ficarem cansados de tudo. Eles poderiam ter sido os primeiros um do outro, e talvez esse vínculo tivesse resistido ao teste do tempo e anos depois, o aniversário de 21 anos de Harry também marcaria seu aniversário de cinco anos.

É tudo apenas uma utopia desesperadora de qualquer maneira, nada que mude o fato de que eles estão em diferentes fases de suas vidas e nenhuma quantidade de esperanças e sonhos vai mudar isso. Louis está cansado de sexo sem sentido, de conexões sem sentido que fazem com que ele desperte o próximo sentimento de ressaca e vazio, esgotado, porque todas as festas do mundo não podem lhe proporcionar a felicidade que ele deseja, o tipo que não deixa um gosto azedo em sua boca toda vez ao nascer do sol.

Do outro lado, Claudine olha para o relógio de pulso pela terceira vez em poucos minutos. "Você se importaria se eu checar meu telefone?" ela pergunta educadamente.

Ele faz um gesto para ela ir em frente e ela rapidamente pega seu telefone, segurando-o baixo e discretamente.

Isso apenas lembra-o do número de Harry em seu próprio telefone, apenas sentado lá, nenhuma das mensagens de texto desde aquela noite no Zuma.

As mensagens aleatórias, as fotos com opções de roupas, ele se acostumou com isso. Eles não tinham realmente falado sobre nada importante, embora a família de Harry, sua mãe e irmã, tivessem entrado na conversa mais de uma vez. Louis gosta disso, sente que é semelhante ao que ele tem com sua família, algo que ambos claramente valorizam muito.

Ele disse a si mesmo várias vezes agora, que mensagens de Harry não mudariam nada. Nenhum namoro e nenhum sexo virariam amizade, algo que ele acha que eles preferem manter. Claro. Até que a atração sexual os fizesse entrarem em combustão espontânea, deixando para trás uma cratera cinzenta onde Londres costumava estar.

Louis fecha os olhos e os rola para trás na privacidade de suas próprias pálpebras.

O garçom passa e ele sinaliza a conta. Isso está se arrastando há tempo suficiente e ele tem certeza de que Claudine tem coisas melhores para fazer do que vê-lo deprimido. Ele consegue persuadir um sorriso genuíno dela quando ele a ajuda em seu casaco, então pelo menos o dia não se torna um completo fracasso.

Depois de vê-la ir embora em um táxi e pagar sua passagem antecipadamente, ele decide não voltar a trabalhar pelo resto do dia. Seu trabalho lhe oferece livre escolha em relação a seus horários, então, sim, ele irá fazer pleno uso disso.

Ele acaba indo dar um passeio, apenas passeando por um pequeno parque. Um passeio depois do almoço, isso é bom para a digestão, ou é o que sua mãe continua lembrando-o.

Louis também está razoavelmente certo de que Nick falou algo sobre comprar uma casa em algum lugar por aqui. Talvez ele pudesse aparecer para um pouco de chá.

Ele caminha ao longo de uma rua residencial atrás da outra, do tipo com casas estreitas e altas, tudo se fundindo em uma serpente arquitetônica contínua, onde cada porta da frente tem seu próprio conjunto de escadas que leva a ela. Concessões à natureza incluem coisas tão fascinantes como uma árvore para cada cinco carros e um telhado que talvez não esconda tanto um jardim, mas sim um pouco da alvenaria logo atrás dela.

É logo depois do almoço e ele vê várias babás empurrando carrinhos de bebê e conversando umas com as outras em uma língua que Louis não reconhece. As que estão com crianças maiores andam de mãos dadas pelas calçadas.

E então ele fica cheio disso, quando começa ver as cafeterias pretensiosas vendendo muffins veganos sem trigo que por um braço e uma perna. Se ele ver mais uma mãe com um colchonete de yoga na mão, em vez de uma criança que está empenhada com a babá, mais um fodido SUV estacionado, ele vai enlouquecer.

Ele chama um táxi e vai para casa.

Casa não é o espaçoso loft com vista para o Tamisa, com janelas do chão ao teto e um visual minimalista que imediatamente dobra o preço e só pode ser mantido em um estado tão puro com uma equipe de pessoas para realizar a batalha diária de limpar, esfregar e lavar roupa.

Não, o lar é a casa da mãe dele, a que fica nos arredores da cidade, com um jardim real em volta e crianças brincando na rua, porque todos que dirigem por essas ruas só conseguem dirigir na metade do limite de velocidade.

"Querido? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sua mãe é uma distração bem-vinda para seus pensamentos e ele dá um sorriso triste ao pânico rastejando em seu tom. "Nada aconteceu. Nada importante, de qualquer maneira."

Ela bate nele com o pano de prato que estava descansando em seu ombro. Ela sempre os mantém lá, desde que bebês e babadores estiveram em casa. O que tinha sido desde que Louis se lembra. "Você não tem permissão para assustar sua mãe assim!"

Louis suspira dramaticamente. "Aqui estou eu, resolvi vir para uma visita surpresa e tudo o que você faz é me xingar. Eu posso ir embora, se você quiser.

"Não se atreva", diz ela, e Louis pode ouvir o tremor em sua voz, sente quando ela o puxa para um abraço apertado. Parado lá na varanda da sua mãe, embrulhado em seus braços, o cheiro de biscoitos agarrados a ela, ele pode finalmente respirar novamente. Ele enterra o nariz no ombro dela e silenciosamente promete não demorar tanto tempo para vir visitá-los.

Antes mesmo de terminarem a primeira xícara de chá, a jaqueta Burberry de Louis pendurada descuidadamente sobre uma das cadeiras da cozinha, os gêmeos chegam da escola.

"Mamãe!" Doris grita segundos após a porta da frente bater contra a parede. Louis rapidamente empurra a caneca para o centro da mesa. Sua mãe faz o mesmo. "Ern roubou minha bola de futebol!" Ela para de repente, dentro da cozinha, com a mochila pendurada descuidadamente em um ombro. Seu uniforme escolar é uma bagunça igual, uma meia deslizando para baixo, camisa meio aberta e o blazer torto. "Louis!"

Louis sorri para ela e estende os braços, espera que ela se agarre ao seu pescoço antes de abraçá-la. "Doris, meu amor, você está linda."

Ela se empurra para trás com um largo sorriso. "Eu sei, certo?" Seu entusiasmo é como uma marreta, derrubando tudo em seu caminho para baixo, incluindo sutilezas e boas intenções.

Sua mãe apenas balança a cabeça e tira a mochila de Doris do ombro, depositando-a no corredor do lado de fora. "Se eu conhecesse vocês, eu juraria que vocês dois são os gêmeos desta família."

Alheio ao fato de que ela é quase muito alta para isso, Doris sobe no colo de Louis. Ela está falando a uma milha por minuto, sobre como seu irmão roubou sua bola de futebol e não a devolveria e que a vingança será quando ela pintar seu cabelo de púrpura enquanto ele dorme.

Ernest chega meia hora depois, com uma bola de futebol debaixo do braço, calças uniformes cobertas de manchas de grama. Até então, sua irmã está sentada sobre o dever de casa na sala de jantar. Desde que ela começou a escola, há alguns meses, é a primeira coisa que ela faz quando chega em casa. Louis honestamente não sabe de onde ela tira isso.

Mas desde que ela está ocupada, não há luta pela bola. Ainda não, embora Louis não tenha dúvidas de que isso vai acontecer. Aqueles dois brigando um com o outro cruelmente, alimentados pelo tipo de raiva facilmente inflamável que somente crianças de seis anos podem ter.

Ernest aparece apenas por meio segundo. Não há reconhecimento do fato de que Louis está presente.

"Eu juro que não sei o que fazer com esses dois", sua mãe diz quando a porta é fechada rudemente.

Louis revira os olhos. "Por favor. Depois de Lottie e eu, você ficou melhor nisso."

Isso o causa mais um tapa com o pano de prato. "Você vai dizer a sua mãe por que você está aqui então? Você vai dormir aqui?"

"Apenas senti vontade de vê-la", Louis murmura.

Ela se inclina para beijar o topo de sua cabeça antes de acariciar seu cabelo. "Querido, você conhece as regras."

"Sim, sim." Louis suspira pesadamente, não porque está irritado, mas porque está sentindo falta disso. "Não mentir para si mesmo, não mentir para a família."

Ela balança a cabeça e começa a puxar um grande refratário. No caminho para a geladeira, ela liga o forno, dando tempo para o pré-aquecimento. Louis observa sua mãe cortar e cortar cebolas, batatas e carne. Eles sempre tiveram empregadas domésticas e jardineiras, até mesmo um cozinheiro para quando os tempos estão ocupados. Mas sua mãe em pé na cozinha e cozinhar para eles é uma lembrança que está impressa em sua mente desde que ele se lembra.

O conforto da situação alivia a tensão dentro dele e ele apenas senta lá e a observa, tomando seu chá e organizando seus pensamentos. Doris vem uma vez com uma pergunta sobre seu dever de matemática. Demora uns bons dez minutos e a ajuda do seu aplicativo de calculadoras para que eles consigam responder.

Além disso, é uma rotina bem conhecida, fácil e relaxante. No momento em que sua mãe está empurrando o prato no forno e ajustando o timer, Louis acha que ele está pronto para falar.

"Eu conheci alguém."

Sua mãe apenas balança a cabeça, como se ela esperasse por isso. E ela provavelmente esperava. "E o que há de errado com ele?"

De alguma forma, as palavras ardem. É exatamente o tipo de direção que ele temia que as perguntas fossem. "Não há nada de errado com ele."

"Querido, alguma coisa está errada, do contrário você não estaria aqui. Você voltaria para casa com ele."

Louis circula as velhas manchas de chá na mesa de madeira. "Nós não estamos juntos."

" _Oh_?"

Ele não responde, de repente com a língua presa.

Sua mãe se senta em frente a ele, levando suas mãos inquietas para as dela. "Você é meu primogênito. Eu te conheço toda a sua vida e sei que você sofre de ataques de insegurança. Mas eu também te ensinei que você é bom o suficiente para qualquer um que você decidir. Então qual é o problema?"

Ele respira fundo. Honestidade, certo. "Ele não quer um relacionamento." Louis ri um pouco amargamente. "Da mesma forma que eu aos vinte anos."

Doris corre para a cozinha então, envolvendo os braços finos em volta do pescoço dele e quase o sufocando até a morte. "Eu já terminei, mãe, posso ter alguns biscoitos?"

"O jantar ficará pronto em breve, tome um chá para te ajudar."

Louis não pode ver, mas ele apenas sabe que Doris está fazendo essa cara. "Eca", ela diz enfaticamente antes de correr de volta para fora.

"Vá dizer ao seu irmão que eu quero ver o dever de casa terminado antes do jantar", sua mãe grita atrás dela, balançando a cabeça. "Há algo errado com essa criança."

"Quem não gosta de chá? Tem certeza de que eles não foram trocados no hospital?"

Sua mãe se inclina para trás, olhando-o fixamente. "Você ama esse garoto?" Incrível sua tática de voltar ao assunto.

"O que? Não! Quero dizer. Nós só nos vimos algumas vezes. "

"Bem, você poderia amá-lo então?", ela pergunta com aquela voz sem sentido, como se Louis fosse o único a ser ridículo.

E talvez isso seja verdade, porque ele nem precisa pensar sobre isso. "Sim, eu poderia."

Ela se levanta e pega os talheres na gaveta. "Bem, então. Isso resolve tudo." Ela empurra a gaveta e, momentos depois, pratos e talheres são adicionados à mesa. "Vá em frente então, você gosta dele."

"Eu o quê? Mas mãe", ele geme. "Como isso resolve algo?"

Ela revira os olhos e o olha. "Não seja bobo, querido. Eu fui casada três vezes, meu conselho sempre será 'vá em frente'. E talvez você possa começar a pensar em adoção em breve, isso leva muito tempo. Eu juro, eu não posso acreditar que eu criei todas essas crianças apenas para vocês me negarem um neto. É como se eu tivesse falhado."

Ele apenas fica parado, boca aberta, olhando para ela. "O quê?"

Ela vem para ficar na frente dele e ele se sente pequeno novamente, mesmo que ele tenha que olhar para ela. "Louis", diz ela claramente. "Vá e lute pelo que você quer. Se você não tentar, você já terá falhado. Mas se você fizer isso, há uma chance de você ter sucesso. E eu conheço você. Uma vez que você coloca algo em sua mente, você se preocupa com o problema até você quebrá-lo." Ela pega a mão dele e a aperta com força. "E se, por qualquer motivo, não der certo, você vem até mim e nós vamos passar por isso juntos. Eu tenho uma prateleira de sorvete no freezer reservada especialmente para mágoas."

Louis olha para ela, com os olhos úmidos. Ele ama sua mãe ferozmente, ama que ela sempre sabe o que dizer para deixá-lo melhor. "Ok", diz ele, acenando para ela. "Ok, vou tentar."

E aparentemente, isso se resolve porque eles não falam sobre isso de novo, não durante o jantar e não enquanto ela lhe entrega uma toalha limpa e gentilmente o empurra para o quarto de hóspedes mais tarde naquela noite.

**+++**

Uma semana depois, Louis está acordado ao nascer do sol. Ele deseja fosse só a primeira vez esta semana, ou até a segunda. Mas é a terceira vez e é só quarta-feira. Foda-se a vida dele.

Ele suspira e, decidido a fazer o melhor possível, veste suas roupas de ginástica de mangas compridas. Depois do alongamento mais ou menos, ele enfia a chave nos bolsos de sua calça moletom da Puma e sai.

O ar da manhã é nítido, a respiração ofegante enquanto ele corre no crepúsculo sombrio, os músculos logo doendo agradavelmente. Ele empurra para um tiro de dois minutos antes de cair de volta em uma corrida mais suave. Uma vez que ele está bem aquecido, ele decide tomar um pouco de chá no caminho de volta, planejando ir com calma, nada além de uma caminhada rápida para dar aos seus músculos uma chance de esfriar.

Suado e corado, ele entra na cafeteria mais próxima, sem realmente esperar uma multidão tão cedo. O balcão está vazio para além do barista, que está atirando olhares irritados para o grupo barulhento de caras no canto. Ele ignora sua aparência gritante e um deles jogando uma gracinha em sua direção. Eles estão claramente bêbados, beirando a ressaca, acelerados por uma noite de festa.

Ele pede um chá preto com leite, argumentando que, mesmo depois de uma corrida matinal à luz do anoitecer, um pouco de cafeína nunca poderia doer.

"Londres é claramente pequena para nós dois", vem uma voz alegre atrás dele. "Você terá que se mudar. Ou aceitar que estamos destinados a nos esbarrarmos."

Louis se encolhe com a já familiar voz, não se sente pronto para essa interação, não teve tempo para planejar. Ele se vira para Harry, que está vestido com botas de couro preto, jeans skinny preto e uma camisa amarela desabotoada muito baixa, mostrando várias tatuagens sob a renda. Por alguns segundos, Louis ficou parado ali e ficou boquiaberto.

Harry finalmente lhe enviou outro conjunto de opções de roupas para escolher ontem. Ele sempre coloca as roupas e tira uma selfie em um espelho de corpo inteiro, vislumbres de seu quarto, pequeno mas confortável, mostrando em segundo plano.

O que ele está usando agora era uma opção da noite passada. Na verdade, é o que Louis havia mandado de volta como sendo seu favorito. Vê-lo agora é bem diferente, e a ideia de que ele realmente ouviu a opinião de Louis é bastante inebriante. 

Ao contrário da foto da noite passada, Harry tem seu cabelo preso em um coque fácil. É confuso, seu cabelo cacheado, como se talvez ele estivesse dançado e suado um pouco.

Louis se esforça muito para não deixar sua mente se demorar nesse pensamento, sente que precisa de todas as suas faculdades para a conversa que está por vir.

Só então Harry se move, a camisa se abrindo para mostrar uma enorme tatuagem de mariposa – ou é uma borboleta? – na barriga. Insetos não identificados à parte, Louis não consegue parar de olhar porque Harry em carne e osso é dez vezes mais quente do que Harry em uma selfie de espelho, fazendo uma careta para a câmera.

O silêncio e o olhar sem piscar devem dar uma pista a Harry porque ele alisa a frente de sua camisa, mamilos apertados fazendo coisas indecentes com o material transparente. "É bonita, não é?" Ele pergunta suavemente.

"Não", Louis murmura, a palavra saindo mais como uma pergunta.

"Não?" Harry sorri. "Apenas não?"

"Sim. Quero dizer não. Sim."

"Você teve uma longa noite? Seu namorado lindo manteve você acordado ontem à noite?"

"Que namorado?", Louis pergunta antes de pensar sobre isso.

"O deus grego. Do restaurante de sushi."

E merda, ele esqueceu completamente sobre _isso_. "Não."

Harry sacode a cabeça, sorri fácil e genuíno. "Vamos ter que te ensinar algumas palavras novas."

"Certo." Louis tenta pensar em algo, qualquer coisa. "Como está indo toda essa coisa de ser sabático?"

Harry geme, pernas longas jogando formas interessantes quando ele empurra seu quadril. "Podemos, por favor, parar de dizer a palavra sabático? Me desculpe, eu já falei sobre isso."

Louis encolhe os ombros, dando um passo para o lado para abrir caminho para Harry chegar ao balcão. Harry não se move, apenas olha para ele atentamente. "Então aquele cara. Não é seu namorado?"

E ele parece tão esperançoso e jovem de repente que Louis não consegue impedir que seu interior derreta, só um pouquinho. "Zayn é meu melhor amigo."

A expressão de Harry muda, brilha como o sol se aproximando. "Eu deduzi, mas, não sabia ao certo? Sua mãe foi muito inflexível em fazer você achar alguém, e vocês dois parecem próximos. Você teria dito a ela se estava vendo alguém."

Louis se desloca para a outra perna, os olhos olhando por cima dos caras no canto. Eles se aqueceram, observando os dois intensamente. Ele olha de volta para Harry e franze a testa. "Uau. Isso quase não parecia assustador, do jeito que você está me analisando."

Harry ri com facilidade, a covinha em sua bochecha formando uma cratera profunda enquanto seus dentes perturbadamente brancos e perfeitamente retos brilham. Se suas motivações para entrar nas calças de Louis não fossem tão fugazes, ele seria a pessoa mais perfeita que Louis já conheceu.

"Por que vocês estavam daquele jeito, então?"

Louis não vai dizer a Harry que ele sabia que ele estava observando-o de costas. Ele definitivamente não vai dizer que fez aquilo tudo só porque viu Harry com outro cara. "Somos apenas próximos", ele mente facilmente.

"Então," Harry pondera, sorriso atrevido firmemente no lugar. Ele acena para as calças de moletom de Louis e para o suéter enorme. "Eu não sabia que você possuía nada além de ternos que valem milhares de libras. Isso", ele lambe os lábios ", você fica bem assim. Quero dizer, não que você não fique bem em um terno ou uma gola alta porque, merda, você fica, mas isso faz você parecer relaxado. Completamente diferente dos outros. Você deve usá-lo com mais frequência".

"Você nunca me viu em casa", Louis lembra. "E não, a festa da sua mãe não conta."

O sorriso de Harry fica sujo. "Nós poderíamos mudar isso, você sabe."

"Não", Louis diz novamente e quando o rosto de Harry cai, ele se odeia um pouco por tirar o brilho de seus olhos.

Antes que isso se torne realmente estranho, ou algo sujo, Louis pensa em fazer algo estúpido apenas para animar Harry novamente, mas um grito alto os interrompe. "Harry! Mate, vai logo. Traga seu amiguinho bonito, Charlie aqui está querendo algo diferente."

Louis acena com a cabeça na direção deles, onde os sete caras estão esmagados em uma cabine. Não há senso de espaço pessoal, um cara empoleirado no colo de um cara maior, mordiscando seu pescoço. "Amigos seus?"

"Sim", diz Harry, esfregando a nuca e mordendo o lábio. "Você, uhm, quer se juntar a nós?"

Louis balança a cabeça e pega o chá como se fosse algum tipo de escudo. "Eu estou bem. Preciso ir convencer as pessoas a separarem-se de seus dinheiros e apoiar uma boa causa, esse tipo de coisa."

"Oh, sim", Harry concorda, uma nota de tristeza rastejando em sua voz.

Louis franze as sobrancelhas para ele, sinceramente perplexo com o seu comportamento repentinamente estranho. O flerte é uma coisa, mas esse olhar um pouco confuso no rosto de Harry está atrapalhando o controle de Louis porque desencadeia todos os seus instintos de querer ajudar, de tirar dele o que quer que ele seja que está fazendo ele ficar assim.

Dando a ele uma saudação falsa, Louis deixa a loja com o ruído de fundo de assovios altos e sugestivos enquanto Harry se aproxima de seu grupo de amigos.

Se ele se sente entediante e velho por não se juntas a eles, ele reprime muito bem e consegue dificilmente pensar nisso a caminho de casa.

**+++**

"Ele é fofo", diz Cameron sentado no colo de Kieran. "Quem é ele?"

"Ninguém", murmura Harry, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado, em vez de entrar na cabine com os outros. "Nossas mães são amigas."

"Sem _amantes de estrelas**_ então? Que pena."

"Sem amantes. Apenas objetivos diferentes, eu acho. E nós não começamos com o melhor pé, porque dentro de dez minutos de reunião, conseguimos insultar as famílias uns dos outros. Então eu derramei vinho tinto em cima dele."

"Ouch", diz Kieran, distraidamente afastando a mão de Charlie enquanto se aproxima do seu bolinho de chocolate. "Eu só compartilho com o meu namorado." Cameron ri de seu colo e pega o muffin, dando uma grande mordida, sorrindo amplamente quando Kieran apenas o observa mastigar atentamente.

"Não sou um namorado de sorte."

"Eu sou o sortudo", diz Kieran, coletando algumas migalhas do canto da boca de Cameron e lambendo-a lentamente.

Cameron sorri para ele e começa a alimentá-lo com o bolinho, quebrando pequenos pedaços e gentilmente colocando-os em sua língua, beijando-o entre as mordidas.

"Eu não posso mais sair com vocês", Harry diz a sério. "Vocês são nojentos."

"Nojentos e apaixonados", Kieran rosna, arrastando Cameron para um beijo.

Harry os ignora, resmungando para si mesmo e definitivamente não passando um único momento sendo invejoso. Suas regras são claras: não há caras até que os outros aspectos de sua vida estejam de volta aos trilhos. Gemma ainda está incomodando, mas sua mãe parece estar indo bem, e o clube realmente está indo bem, a julgar pelo extrato do mês passado que ele encontrou em sua mesa na noite passada, os números escritos à mão nos rabiscos ordenados de seu contador.

"Eu ainda acho que você deveria tentar", Cameron diz a ele quando ele finalmente consegue recuar.

Harry sacode a cabeça. "Ele é algum tipo de santo, faz bailes de caridade para crianças e coisas assim. Nós nunca daríamos certo. Você pode imaginar o que aconteceria se eles descobrissem sobre mim? Sobre o meu trabalho? Ele perderia seu financiamento."

"Rainha do drama", Kieran zomba sussurrando no braço de Cameron, mordendo a carne momentos depois.

"Você poderia, talvez, apenas ser um pouco mais discreto?" Harry pergunta. "É esquisito".

"Nós não estamos fazendo nada demais", diz Cameron, embalando o rosto esculpido de Kieran em suas mãos e beijando-o levemente. "Somos uma inspiração."

"Vocês são uns merdas."

Cameron acena com a cabeça em direção a porta. "Ainda acho que você quer isso."

Harry joga um guardanapo nele, principalmente porque Cameron tem razão, mas não precisa saber disso.

Eles terminam o café-da-manhã-depois-da-festa-do-trabalho, mas não antes de Charlie e Thomas entrarem em uma briga de guardanapos encharcados, do tipo em que eles enrolam pequenos pedaços na boca e apontam para as outras testas com seus canudos.

Quando a energia no trabalho é demais, eles ficam assim às vezes, elétricos e sem vontade de ir para casa após o fecharem. Todos eles precisam de uma saída diferente, então, ir às boates até as primeiras horas da manhã, ficarem agradavelmente bêbados no curto espaço de tempo entre a saída do trabalho e o fechamento da boate. Há apenas algumas ruas abaixo e eles seguem assim pelo menos duas vezes por semana, andando a curta distância enquanto a energia permite que eles se sintam conectados, enquanto o clube ainda bombeia através de suas veias.

A dança e as bebidas foram divertidas, resolveram a mente agitada de Harry, acalmaram suas mãos nervosas. Todos os outros também gostaram, as brincadeiras se aproximando lentamente, enquanto os garotos, rindo, juntavam todos os pedaços de guardanapo em um prato.

Mas Louis só teve que vir a este café, mexer o suficiente para que ele quisesse sair de novo, dançar até que estivesse cansado demais para pensar.

Ele é apenas atraído por ele, não há vergonha nisso. Louis é impressionante, gentil, mas ferozmente leal e o jeito que ele se segura às vezes faz Harry se perguntar como ele seria na cama, se ele seria todo doce e suave ou áspero e exigente.

Ele só precisa se juntar a Louis, tirá-lo de órbita e, de preferência, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles teriam um grande momento, uma noite memorável que jamais esqueceria, ele tem certeza disso.

Louis apenas terá que remover esse pau de sua bunda e ceder à atração óbvia entre eles.

Eles pagam e saem, dividindo-se em grupos menores depois de despedidas rápidas. Ele está cansado demais para o metrô, odeia a ideia de estar preso com a multidão matinal indo para o trabalho. Então, ele pega um táxi e entra em seu apartamento depois da terceira tentativa, mais bêbado do que ele pensava.

Cheira um pouco estragado, nada que um bom arejamento não resolva. Ele faz um lembrete mental para esta noite. Não há como dormir com uma janela aberta agora, o tráfego diurno tornando impossível para ele adormecer.

Em vez disso, ele se despe mecanicamente enquanto as persianas automáticas se fecham. Quando ele estava procurando por um apartamento, suas exigências não tinham sido tão específicas. Ele principalmente precisava de um lugar para dormir e guardar suas coisas. Apenas duas coisas eram precisas: o local ser semi-próximo ao clube para quando estivesse bêbado.

No momento em que ele joga suas roupas sujas no cesto e rasteja sob as cobertas, está quase completamente escuro em seu quarto. Escuro e felizmente quieto.

Ele também se esbanjou em sua cama, a enorme monstruosidade firme o suficiente para sustentar suas costas, o cobertor de algodão mais macio que pôde encontrar. Desliza confortavelmente contra sua pele e Harry se aconchega mais profundamente.

Ele muito claramente mantém sua mente em branco e adormece logo depois, seus sonhos não são tão indulgentes quanto sua mente desperta.

Ele acorda com o toque de seu telefone, a memória de Louis nua se dissolvendo como névoa.

"Hmm?"

"Eu acordei você? Cara, são duas horas." Niall parece indignado, do jeito que ele sempre fica quando o horário de sono de Harry aparece.

"Saí ontem à noite", Harry murmura, caindo de costas. Ele faz alguns cálculos muito complicados para isso no início da manhã e determina que pouco menos de seis horas de sono não são suficientes. Ele anseia pelos dias em que a ressaca era um conceito estranho e ele passou a trabalhar com metade da quantidade de sono.

Ele se contorce e geme lamentavelmente. Ele precisa de café, um banho e talvez para colocar sua vida de volta nos trilhos.

"Bem, espero que você não esteja de ressaca porque eu estou a dez minutos de distância e eu tenho comida indiana."

Em vez de girar, o estômago de Harry apenas ressoa. "Com pão naan?"

Niall simplesmente desliga.

"Amo você também", ele murmura, ainda olhando sem ver seu teto escuro. Ele só quer se virar e dormir por mais doze horas.

Só que ele não pode, porque o clube está reservado para uma festa privada hoje à noite. Ele tem cerca de duas horas antes de sair, abrir e organizar os últimos detalhes. As salas privadas precisam ser abastecidas com as bebidas pedidas, a música precisa de uma boa sintonia e ele tem que mostrar aos seus amigos as fotos das pessoas importantes da festa, aquelas que todos os anjos devem prestar atenção especial.

Ele odeia festas privadas, odeia o trabalho extra e milhares de coisas para resolver de antemão. Mas o dinheiro é bom, desconcertante, então ele faz o devido trabalho. Além disso, dá ao clube um ar de exclusividade, o que é melhor do que qualquer anúncio que ele possa comprar.

Ele suspira e sai da cama.

Niall é seu melhor amigo há muitos anos, mas nem ele precisa vê-lo assim. Ah, e ele provavelmente deveria se vestir também.

Quando Niall chega, ele de fato toma banho e se veste, a luz do sol entra pelas persianas abertas enquanto Harry toma um gole de café.

"Esquisito", diz Niall a título de saudação, empurrando as sacolas no balcão da cozinha. "Você pode descompactar enquanto eu uso seu banheiro. A comida da noite passada não parece concordar comigo."

"Mm obrigado. Isso é o que eu preciso ouvir depois de acordar."

Niall tira a jaqueta e lhe dá um beijo antes de sair.

Harry aperta a jaqueta entre o polegar e o indicador e a pendura na porta da frente. Ele ama Niall e ele ama os gatos de Niall, mas ele consegue distinguir pelo menos cinco tipos diferentes de pelo de gato na jaqueta. Ele não precisa disso em sua comida.

Feito isso, ele se ocupa de desempacotar a comida, arrumando tudo bonitinho porque odeia comer nas caixas de comida. Ele está usando os novos pratos que sua mãe lhe deu, os elegantes com uma borda de aço inoxidável pesada, só porque ele está se sentindo chique. Coloca molho curry em cada prato e o naan é reaquecido dentro do forno.

"Café da manhã dos campeões", ele diz quando Niall finalmente retorna.

"Isso mesmo", Niall responde brilhantemente, sentando-se em seu lugar. Ele pega um naan, soprando em seus dedos quando ele os queima. "O que você tem, então?"

"Ha ha", Harry diz, não para entregá-lo tão cedo. Em vez disso, ele como, seu humor se elevando com a primeira mordida.

O silêncio que se segue é longo e confortável. Niall não gosta de conversar enquanto come - isso o distrai de mastigar, ou assim ele diz - e Harry está apenas começando a se sentir humano novamente. De qualquer maneira, funciona bem para os dois. Ele está convencido de que 80% de sua amizade é baseada na maneira amigável com que eles comem sua comida juntos.

Harry coloca mais curry em seu pão e dá uma grande e satisfatória mordida, feliz por saber que ele poderia comer qualquer coisa no café da manhã. Muesli é para perdedores.

"Então", diz Niall, inclinando-se para trás e acariciando seu estômago. "Você vai me contar sobre isso ou o quê?"

"Contar a você sobre o que," Harry pergunta, frio como um pepino. Bem, não realmente, mas ele se esforça muito.

"Você é mole."

Harry não olha para ele. "Eu não sou."

"Você não me contou nada sobre o que está acontecendo no clube. E você geralmente não cala a boca."

"Eu ainda estou acordando, não espere milagres." Niall apenas olha para ele até Harry desmoronar. "Oh bem! Tem esse cara. Ele despertou meu interesse."

"Ah", diz Niall, assentindo sabiamente. "E isso está em conflito com a sua decisão de viver como um monge, te peguei."

"Eu decidi não cair em outro relacionamento porque sou ocupado. Há uma diferença."

Niall bufa. "E você continua mentindo para si mesmo. Nós dois sabemos que é apenas uma desculpa porque você se machucou. Desde Darren, você não se abriu para ninguém. Você nem sequer lidou com isso, realmente."

Darren. Harry não ouviu esse nome em semanas, nem pensou muito sobre ele recentemente. A ferida ainda está lá, rapidamente sendo cutucada. E então, se ele realmente não lidou com isso? Nem todos os danos causados por um relacionamento anterior devem ser examinados e classificados. Ele está bem, ele realmente está.

Niall parece pensar o contrário. "E você não foi morar com ele cinco semanas depois de conhecê-lo? Disse a todos que ele era o único."

Harry abaixa o garfo, sem mais fome. Ele estava tão apaixonado, o sentimento era forte demais para conter, então ele disse a todos, a quem quisesse ouvir. Só depois que Darren terminou, só depois das semanas e semanas de chorar em seu sofá e sua mãe e Gemma se assegurarem que ele tivesse entendido. O amor realmente te deixa cego. Infelizmente para ele, isso o deixou cego para o fato de que ele era o único que investiu no relacionamento. Harry foi deixado para pegar não apenas os pedaços de seu próprio coração, mas também sua vida. Até hoje ele se lembra do olhar no rosto de sua mãe quando ele sofreu, o quanto ela estava sofrendo porque seu filho estava com dor. É um olhar que ele nunca mais quer ver no rosto dela.

"Isso foi um erro", é tudo o que ele diz.

Niall suspira e porque ele é claramente uma boa escolha como seu melhor amigo, ele muda de assunto. "Como estão as coisas com ele, então?"

"Ele não gosta particularmente de mim."

Niall olha para ele por um longo momento.

Então ele começa a rir, segurando a borda da mesa porque todo o seu corpo está tremendo tanto de suas gargalhadas. Harry resmunga para ele até que ele se controle, limpando a umidade do canto dos olhos. "Oh você", ele chia, enruga ao redor dos olhos ainda visíveis, "você é honestamente único."

"Por quê? É normal gostar da perseguição, eu ouvi. Não é como se fosse algo previsível."

"Como diabos eu deveria saber, eu tenho padrões no que eu li. E eu quis dizer que você não é feito para ir com calma. No momento em que sua vida se acalma, você encontra outra coisa, um novo desafio para assumir. É porque você está entendiado, é por isso que você fixa os olhos nesse cara. Qual é o nome dele? "

"Louis", Harry suspira. E quase se bate por soar como uma maldita princesa da Disney. "E você me faz parecer com fome de drama. Eu só acho ele bonito."

"Por favor", vem a resposta desdenhosa. "Você trabalha com pessoas bonitas a noite toda, mais você não é tão superficial. O cara te deu um desafio e você não pode não aceitar."

Harry não é nem mesmo sutil quando ele muda de assunto. "Como está o novo gato?"

A mudança em Niall é quase instantânea; ele se endireita, seus olhos brilham e todo o seu rosto está animado. "Ela está maravilhosa! Mia para mim até eu puxar a gaveta do quarto de hóspedes, então ela a usa como cama. Ela é a mais doce."

É um truque barato, mas nada vai distrair Niall tanto quanto seus gatos. "Sem problemas com os outros gatos?"

"Não. Ela estava incomodando Balu. Ela é tão pequena e brincalhona, sabe? Eventualmente ele se sentou nela e depois disso ela manteve distância."

Harry pensa em Balu, o adotado veterano de Niall, um pacote de sobrepeso com sobrepeso e laranja, que pesa mais do que a maioria dos bebês recém-nascidos. "Gatinho esperto."

Niall acena com a cabeça, como um pai orgulhoso. "Que ela é."

Eles ficam em silêncio depois disso, acabando por limparem a mesa. Niall se para na frente da televisão enquanto Harry arruma suas coisas.

"Quer levantar uns pesos?" Niall grita do sofá.

"Sim, por favor."

Quando eles terminam, estão cheirando a cabelo de gato molhado e meias de dormitório, Niall coloca seu telefone no cinzeiro extra porque ele é está muito cansado para conseguir algo apropriado.

Uma ideia atinge Harry e ele abre o Facebook no telefone de Niall, procura por Louis Tomlinson.

"Eu estou mandando um convite para ele, ok? Diga-me quando ele aceitar o pedido, eu quero verificar as fotos dele."

"Eu vou falar com ele também."

"Por favor, não", diz Harry, já lamentando sua escolha de pressionar enviar.

"Por que não? Eu vou ser furtivo. Como um Ninja Furtivo do Amor. _Hah_ , entendeu?"

"Você é terrível", Harry diz.

Niall acena em concordância e vira à direita, parando subitamente em frente à entrada dos fundos do clube. Ele dificilmente espera até que os dois pés de Harry estejam no concreto e a porta do carro fechada antes de ele se acalmar, o som de seu escapamento quebrado o seguindo muito depois de ele estar fora de vista.

Harry nem tem todas as luzes acesas quando recebe o primeiro texto. É Sophia, que acordou com algum tipo de problema no estômago e, portanto, não será capaz de ficar no bar hoje à noite. Harry ficaria bravo, mas ela anexou uma foto e ela parece completamente infeliz em seu pijama azul-claro com nuvens de desenhos animados espalhadas por toda parte, o cabelo úmido e emaranhado, o olhar febril. Em vez de amaldiçoar sua má sorte, ele liga para sua loja de produtos de saúde favorita e envia uma canja para a casa dela.

**+++**

Depois disso, ele inicia a noite.

Alguns dias depois, ele está preso atrás do bar.

Novamente.

É sempre um caos quando um dos bartenders fica doente. E tudo bem, então talvez ter seis bares separados no clube pode ser um pouco excessivo, mas Harry sente que isso adiciona glamour ao lugar. Infelizmente, a maioria dos anjos não tem nenhuma experiência trabalhando como bartenders, então ele acaba lá quando um deles não consegue.

"Eu deveria fazer uma especie de treinamento para vocês. Quer dizer, eu poderia estar fazendo coisas importantes enquanto você traz as bebidas para os clientes."

Cameron cruza as pernas, se equilibra sem esforço na banqueta e toma um gole de seu mojito fresco. "Estou fazendo um trabalho importante."

"Sim? E o que seria isso?"

Ele pisca para dois clientes que acabaram de entrar, parecendo novos e levemente chocados com a decoração e o tamanho da sala principal. Harry reprime um sorrisinho satisfeito. "Estou parecendo muito bom, por favor." Harry não pode se opor a isso, então ele concorda com a cabeça para Cameron continuar. "Além disso, ninguém se aproximaria de mim se eu estivesse preso atrás do bar."

"Claro que sim, é isso que serve para pedir bebidas."

Cameron revira os olhos para Harry antes de deixar seu olhar subir e descer aos recém-chegados sugestivamente. O mais novo está corando, mas eles ainda estão indo em direção a ele. "Se aproxime de mim para uma dança privada, seu bobo." Ele desliza para fora da banqueta, os olhos nunca deixando sua presa.

Ele toma outro gole de sua bebida, quebrando o contato visual apenas tempo suficiente para dar a Harry seu copo e sussurrar, "todos nós sabemos que é onde estão as verdadeiras dicas. Por que eu perderia meu tempo atrás do bar se pudesse ganhar o suficiente em uma noite o que outras pessoas demoram um mês todo? "

"Você deveria estar pensando no bem do clube", murmura Harry.

"Diga-me isso de novo", diz Cameron, deslocando as asas nas costas, "quando eu ganhar duas vezes mais que o normal até o final da noite."

E com isso ele se afasta, indo direto para eles.

"Bom, ele não é?" Kieran murmura.

"Não assuste um cara cortando limões, o que há de errado com você?" Harry agarra a mão ao coração, ainda segurando a grande faca que ele usa para cortar a fruta. "E isso não deveria te incomodar um pouco mais? Quero dizer, ele é o seu namorado."

"Não," Kieran diz facilmente, sentando seu volume considerável na banqueta recém-desocupada, as asas minúsculas comparadas com os ombros. "Ele gosta da atenção. Então, eu, se for honesto. E no final do dia, ele sempre volta para casa comigo."

Harry entrega a ele uma cerveja sem álcool e depois vai para outro cliente. Enquanto preenche essa ordem, ele se pergunta se ele poderia ser tão calmo sobre seu namorado dançando para outras pessoas. Ele é compreensivo, mas também suspeita que suas emoções provavelmente assumirão o controle.

Uma vez que ele terminou a bebida e entrega-a com um sorriso vencedor, ele decide que é tudo um ponto discutível, de qualquer maneira. Não há mais namorados no futuro previsível.

O cliente quer conversar e Harry está mais do que ansioso para cumprir. Não há mais ninguém além de Kieran, e ele está sempre interessado em novas pessoas. Esse cara é alto e bem musculoso, o terno pendurado em seus ombros perfeitamente adaptados. Ele está flertando rapidamente e verbalizando seu interesse logo em seguida. Esse cara não quer dançar, ele quer levar Harry para jantar.

"Você nem me conhece", Harry diz com um sorriso fácil, reorganizando os copos na frente dele.

"Eu sei que seu nome é Harry, eu sei que você serve a todos os clientes com um sorriso e eu conheço os outros funcionários como você, porque vários estão aqui para falar com você."

Harry pensa nisso. "Bem, tudo bem. Eu não sei nada sobre você."

"Nós podemos mudar isso." Ele diz facilmente: "Eu sou Nathan, eu escrevo para viver e toda vez que eu venho aqui, você também está aqui. Se isso não significa que estamos destinados a ficarmos juntos, eu não sei o que é." Ele está claramente brincando, seu sorriso encantador impedindo isso de ser assustador."E você chamou minha atenção pela primeira vez, mas precisei trabalhar sobre minha coragem. Então. Que tal isso? café?"

Harry sorri mais, sabe que já está flertando demais com Nathan, um cliente, mas faz assim mesmo. Isso é bom. Diversão, do tipo que ele tem negado a si mesmo por muito tempo agora. Talvez seja por isso que ele tem essa estranha fixação em Louis. "Normalmente, eu diria que sim", ele olha lentamente para Nathan mais uma vez. "Mas eu não posso agora."

"Oh" Ele parece genuinamente desapontado. "Namorado?"

Harry inclina a cabeça para trás e ri. "Oh, não. Infelizmente, eu não tenho tempo para um namorado ou namoro agora."

"Sim? Eles mantêm você acorrentada atrás daquele bar?" Ele se inclina sobre o balcão, como se estivesse procurando o grilhão ao redor do tornozelo de Harry.

"Não," Harry diz facilmente. "É tudo auto-imposto".

"Nem mesmo um encontro, então? Eu prometo que você vai gostar."

Harry considera isso, só por um segundo. E então ele sorri, largo e sincero e o deixa cair suavemente. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso."

Felizmente, Nathan não é um daqueles caras que não podem aceitar um não como resposta. Ele apenas dá de ombros e coloca seu cartão de visita - sem gorjeta, Harry pode apreciar isso nessa situação particular - na mesa.

"Se você mudar de ideia", ele diz enquanto se levanta, alisando as rugas do seu terno e dando uma piscadela para Harry, "me ligue, sim?"

Harry acena, empurrando o cartão no bolso de trás.

"O que há com você?", Kieran pergunta quando Harry finalmente esgotou suas forças limpando as coisas do bar e volta até ele. "Desde quando você recusa encontros?"

"Não sei." Harry dá de ombros, falando com sinceridade. "Não pareceu certo."

"Não pareceu psicótico para mim."

Harry ri. "Não, ele parecia legal. Eu só. Eu não sei."

"Você quem sabe", Kieran encolhe os ombros e se levanta, um sorriso imundo em seu rosto quando ele vê Cameron descendo as escadas, corado de sua dança, radiante e cheio de energia. "Agora, se você me der licença, acho que meu namorado precisa da minha atenção."

Cameron bate nele, rindo e passando suas mãos nele enquanto eles desaparecem pela porta da equipe aos fundos, onde a cerveja e outras bebidas são armazenadas.

Harry enfia a cabeça pela porta, mantendo os olhos firmemente fechados. "Se eu encontrar qualquer coisa, ambos são demitidos."

Cameron meio ri e meio geme. "Não se preocupe. Nós dois engolimos."

"Eu não precisava saber disso!" Harry grita de volta. Tudo o que ele recebe em resposta é um profundo gemido, então ele fecha a porta e tenta não deixar sua imaginação tirar o melhor dele.

Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de demitir nenhum deles, mas eles não precisam saber disso.

**+++**

Niall é um ótimo melhor amigo, e é provavelmente por isso que Harry o tolera por tanto tempo. Ele é engraçado, ele é o que trás vida as festa sem ser desagradável, e ele é a pessoa menos crítica que Harry já conheceu. Merda absoluta nas decisões sob pressão, mas você não pode ter tudo.

O que as pessoas não sabem, é ele gostar de fazer esquemas bobos, como a idéia de Ninja Furtivo do Amor.

Na verdade, Harry esqueceu tudo sobre Niall criando aquela insanidade semanas antes.

É segunda-feira à noite e, portanto, em sua noite de folga, o clube fechou para a equipe de limpeza passar por tudo com um pente fino e pegar quaisquer migalhas (ou outras substâncias mais não mencionadas) que poderiam ter perdido durante suas rondas diárias. A cada semana, Harry detalhadamente planeja um cronograma para os dançarinos, apenas para ser editado 48 vezes porque alguém precisa de um dia de folga aqui ou tem um compromisso de enceramento lá. Mesmo que eles tenham essa agenda rotativa, ainda é bom dar aos meninos um dia extra de folga, apenas para manter a moral elevada. E ele precisa de um dia para se recuperar.

Ele gosta de ficar nas segundas-feiras, gosta de acordar e vestir nada além de calças suaves e descansar o dia todo, sem fazer merda nenhuma a não ser relaxar.

Até agora, a coisa mais cansativa que ele fez foi encomendar um novo par de sapatos online e dançar em torno de sua cozinha ao som de Beyoncé enquanto cortava legumes e preparava várias refeições que agora estão esfriando no balcão. Sua agenda noturna é ruim o suficiente para o seu metabolismo. Ele não precisa machucar ainda mais seu corpo com refeições pesadas porque ele está muito cansado ou ocupado para fazer qualquer coisa que possa parecer uma refeição equilibrada.

Já passou da uma da madrugada e ele está apenas pensando em ir dormir mais cedo quando recebe uma notificação do twitter em seu telefone. Ele poderia ou não ter encontrado o twitter de Louis conectado em seu Facebook e talvez acidentalmente ter ativado as notificações após segui-lo de uma conta que ele criou apenas para esse fim.

A legenda era _LADS!_ e a foto é - uma selfie de Louis e Niall?

Harry se endireita e aumenta o brilho em seu telefone. Eles estão em algum clube, pessoas espalhadas atrás na foto. Niall está encarregado de tirar a selfie, então ele não nota a cabeça de Louis.

Uma sensação de pressentimento se instala no centro do estômago de Harry quando ele segue a linha de visão de Louis. Ele está segurando um telefone muito familiar, um com a borda amassada porque Niall conseguiu derrubá-lo duas vezes até agora.

Merda.

Harry tenta se acalmar. Claro, há um monte de coisas no telefone de Niall, não todo material de chantagem envolvendo Harry. É só que, bem, há muito disso também. Há fotos do Halloween e um Harry muito bêbado fazendo coisas não mencionáveis em uma mão com espuma. Há aquela foto de Harry dormindo no sofá de Niall, babando em seu próprio ombro.

Harry aperta os olhos e engole em seco. Niall não deixaria Louis ver suas fotos, certo? Ele teria notado depois de tirar a selfie e tirado o telefone das mãos de Louis. Ele não teria dado munição a Louis contra ele.

Certo.

A única razão pela qual Niall está saindo com Louis é pelo amor de Harry. Ele está claramente bêbado na foto, mas ele não esqueceria a razão de estar lá. Ele não jogaria Harry sob o ônibus daquele jeito.

Harry abre seu bate-papo no WhatsApp com Niall e rapidamente digita uma mensagem.

_você deve cuidar melhor do seu telefone_

Niall fica online dentro de segundos, o status mudando para digitando quase imediatamente. Harry dá um suspiro de alívio, até receber a mensagem.

_niall não falar no telefone agora, ele está bêbado e deitado no colo de algumas garotas_

Harry já está pensando em como ele vai fazer Louis sair do telefone de Niall – ele não está a ponto de pular em um táxi e ir até onde quer que eles estejam para fazê-lo pessoalmente – quando chega um segundo texto.

_ah e uma pergunta rápida_

O status online desaparece, e Harry é deixado para roer as unhas por vários minutos. Ele não quer responder, espera que Louis esteja tão bêbado quanto Niall e talvez tenha se esquecido do telefone de Niall e de todas as informações incriminatórias contidas nele.

Ele está prestes a agradecer a todas as suas estrelas da sorte, quando chega outra mensagem.

_então curly... o que é halo?_

Harry olha para o celular. Por um segundo, ele realmente pensa em tirar o site deles por apenas um dia ou dois, mas além disso, além de absolutamente insano também é impraticável. E isso é além de todas as menções e referências aleatórias que eles obtêm de outros sites. Sua foto não está lá, graças a Deus, mas seu nome está listado em outros lugares, se alguém está apenas disposto a cavar fundo o suficiente.

Louis levaria essa informação e correria com ela, tendo ela para sempre.

Harry suspira, esfrega o rosto e bloqueia o telefone.

Ele vai matar o Niall. Ele vai esperar até que ele esteja curado de sua ressaca, porque ele definitivamente deveria sofrer com isso, e então ele vai matá-lo.

Não há absolutamente nenhuma dúvida em sua mente que Louis vai descobrir isso. Com o nome do clube e essa curiosidade dele, é apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele descubra, e julgando pelas conversas anteriores, ele vai gostar de esfregar na cara de Harry.

Harry quase arremessa o telefone do outro lado da sala. Em vez disso, ele se levanta e vai até seu laptop.

Ele não está mais cansado, ele pode muito bem fazer algum trabalho, enviar alguns pedidos de cotações sobre a expansão dos andares superiores do clube. Ele tem a ideia de integrar mais completamente as salas privadas ao layout geral, mas para isso ele precisa de um incentivo maior para os clientes que não possuem acesso total para passear no andar de cima.

Talvez ele tenha um aquário enorme instalado lá e coloque alguns peixes e corais extravagantes. O tanque está apenas criando poeira no armazenamento agora, então ele pode muito bem colocá-lo em uso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ao entregar seu casaco úmido, Louis ganha um rosa rosa em troca. O número 28 está escrito em um lado, logo abaixo de uma auréola dourada reluzente. Nas costas há asas. Claro que existem. Porque aparentemente é esse tipo de estabelecimento.

Estabelecimento. Sim, essa é a palavra perfeita. Implica mais grandeza do que premissas, sugere uma história exótica. O local de trabalho, embora preciso, é normal e francamente chato. Isso não é apenas uma junção de strip, é um clube de cavalheiros. Muito gay.

"Você vai querer ir para a área vip? Ou apenas a entrada padrão?"

Louis se vira para Nick, afastando os olhos do longo e mal iluminado corredor, paredes forradas de cortinas de camurça. Honestamente. Este é exatamente o tipo de lugar onde Harry trabalharia. "Qual é a diferença?" 

Nick dá um tapinha nas costas dele, sorrindo como lobo. "Você vai ter quase qualquer sala privada no andar de cima, ou uma das cabines, onde você pode olhar para baixo sobre a grade e ainda apreciar as performances no palco. Você só tem - ah, mais privacidade, se você sabe o que quero dizer "

Ele passa o braço pelo ombro de Louis e os conduz pelo corredor, seus sapatos afundando no tapete fofo. Há um homem gostoso parado na área da recepção. Ele tem um par de asas em suas costas, as penas brancas ofuscadas pela enorme porta verde atrás dele. 

"Se você for comprar um ingresso champanhe, então você consegue tudo."

Louis ajeita seus ombros. Ele veio aqui com um propósito específico em mente, quer ver onde Harry trabalha. Ele tem o dinheiro, ele também pode optar pela opção que o deixará com a maior liberdade para se movimentar. Ele não está particularmente interessado em nenhum dos outros privilégios que recebe com o acordo, mas é educado o suficiente para perguntar "como o quê?"

"Sim, você sabe. Livre escolha de qualquer sala no andar de cima, obviamente, livre escolha de alguém para ir com você." Nick vira seu sorriso predatório para o cara que eles acabaram de alcançar. "Não é verdade, amor?"

Um charmoso, mas ainda assim profissional, sorriso aparece no rosto do homem e ele acena com a cabeça. Ele é bonito, seu peito musculoso, tatuado e oleado, brilhando sedutoramente na iluminação fraca. Ele parece vagamente familiar, mas Louis não consegue lembrar.

"Se você pedir um passe de champanhe comigo, você realmente terá livre escolha de qualquer quarto no andar de cima, assim como qualquer um que chame a sua atenção e esteja usando um par dessas asas." Ele se vira, exibindo a sua em maior detalhe. "Todas as danças disponíveis estão incluídas, mas, lembre-se, nós não permitimos tocar aqui, especialmente quando se trata de danças privadas. E absolutamente nenhuma solicitação de nossa equipe. Hoje à noite, você terá uma escolha de mais de quinze anjos. Devo mudar para um passe champanhe? "

"Quanto custa isso?" Louis pergunta.

"Seriam dois mil e setecentos para cada um de vocês, tudo pago antes. Esse preço inclui o que já cobrimos, bem como bebidas de cortesia de qualquer um dos bares no primeiro e segundo andar. Se você está procurando para algo mais exclusivo em termos de bebidas, posso recomendar o bar executivo no terceiro andar. O champanhe de lá não está incluído no preço, mas acabamos de receber um lote particularmente agradável de algum Dom Pérignon de 1998."

Nick cutuca o lado dele. "Vamos, chefe. Não é como se você não pudesse pagar por isso. Ou você está ficando com medo?"

"Só estou tentando decidir se essa merda toda vale quase três mil."

Nick inclina a cabeça para trás e ri. "Por favor. Você sabe que sim."

Louis revira os olhos porque Nick é um mentiroso. Ele provavelmente vai desaparecer dentro de segundos, e Louis será deixado sozinho. Mas talvez seja por isso que ele escolheu Nick ao invés de Zayn para esse pequeno passeio.

Além disso, não seria justo trazer um cliente mais quente do que a equipe.

Ele se vira para o cara - ele não pode chamá-lo de um anjo, isso é simplesmente ridículo - e diz, "dois passes champanhe então".

Ele consegue um grande sorriso e um contrato unilateral para olhar e assinar. Ele lê em detalhes.

"Você grava seus clientes?", Ele pergunta, sobrancelhas se levantando.

"Sim. Mas se você se comportar você não tem nada para se preocupar. E se não houver incidentes, tudo será excluído em uma semana. "

Louis não gosta do som disso, pode ver brechas grandes o suficiente para dar merda. Não que seja da sua conta, ou que ele planeja fazer muito mais do que tomar uma bebida aqui. Ele pega seu cartão de crédito, deslizando-o sobre a superfície lisa de madeira da mesa. Isso dá a ele outro sorriso profissional, junto com um não tão sutil de uma vez. O cara não é seu tipo e o discurso de vendas está claramente pronto, então ele simplesmente reconhece isso com um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Você está aqui bem cedo, os atos no palco principal não começarão por mais uma hora. Mas se você tiver algum pedido, apenas deixe um dos anjos saber. E é claro que alguém está sempre dançando nos palcos menores."

Pagamento realizado, o cara envolve uma faixa de ouro de seda em torno do pulso de Louis, certificando-se que fique corretamente. "Agora, lembre-se", ele diz, ainda segurando a mão de Louis e esperando que Louis olhe para ele. "Qualquer quarto, qualquer anjo, qualquer danças oferecidas. Comporte-se e nós levaremos você para o céu."

Louis ri da comparação brega e vê Nick pegando sua própria pulseira, descaradamente olhando o cara. Depois de uma rápida piscadela, ele solta e recua, empurrando a porta ao lado dele.

Um enorme espaço se abre, luzes coloridas e suaves em todos os cantos. Várias plataformas elevadas estão espalhadas pela sala, algumas com um poste, outras sem. Um longo palco se estende por um lado, chegando a um ponto no meio, oposto ao maior dos três bares que ele pode ver da onde está.

Após o comentário do cara musculoso sobre o tempo, Louis não esperava tantas pessoas. Homens de terno e outros trajes caros estão espalhados por toda parte, faixas coloridas nos pulsos. Grupos de cinco a dez estão sentados ao redor dos palcos menores, observando caras com asas de anjos dançando com a música, seus movimentos rápidos, mas ainda sensuais. Sutil fumaça de uma máquina dá ao lugar uma borda surreal que reflete as luzes.

Nick vai até o bar mais próximo, Louis seguindo de perto. Isso é um pouco mais do que ele esperava, mesmo pelo preço elevado, então um pouco de álcool seria uma distração agradável.

Leva exatamente cinco minutos antes de Nick mostrar sua pulseira para um garoto de cabelos encaracolados e subir as escadas com a bebida na mão. E Louis ainda nem teve tempo de pedir, com os olhos arregalados enquanto observa o que está ao seu redor. Não é como se ele esperasse que Nick ficasse por perto, mas alguma companhia no começo teria sido legal.

Um dos strippers - anjos, seja qual for - chega até ele. Ele é alto e magro, sem camisa para expor seus mamilos perfurados. "Hey amor", ele murmura, pegando o copo de água do barman com um aceno de cabeça distraído antes que seus olhos terminem sua leitura do corpo de Louis. "Você tem tudo que você precisa?"

"Sim", Louis assegura, não indelicadamente. Este é o seu trabalho depois de tudo. "Por enquanto. Vou relaxar um pouco antes, tomar uma bebida no bar."

"Claro", murmura o cara, arrastando os dedos sobre o braço de Louis enquanto se afasta com um sorriso. "Eu sou Charlie, a propósito. Você me chama quando terminar a bebida, sim?

"Eu vou manter isso em mente", diz Louis por cima de uma risada.

Uma vez que ele está sozinho de novo, Louis se sente confortável no banquinho do bar, com os pés balançando enquanto seus olhos procuram por Harry. À esquerda dele, o bar está se enchendo, clientes e dançarinos se misturando, um par saindo e subindo as escadas.

Em uma reviravolta surpreendente de eventos, seu barman não é outro cara com asas, mas uma menina morena em uma blusa e jeans.

"O pagamento é bom e eu dificilmente sou assediada", diz ela.

Louis pisca. "O quê?"

Ela joga o cabelo por cima do ombro e sorri facilmente. "Você estava se perguntando por que eu trabalho em um clube de strip gay e eu respondi, então tiramos isso do caminho. Agora você pode pedir e eu posso fazer o meu trabalho."

Naquele momento, Louis se apaixona um pouco por ela. Em meio à pele oleosa e corpos aperfeiçoados em alongamentos de uma hora na academia, seu estilo discreto, mas ainda elegante, atrai mais do que tudo. Sua atitude sela o acordo. Ele gostaria de nada mais do que contratá-la para seu trabalho de caridade. Autoconfiante, mas com charme passa por cima de basicamente qualquer um, ela arrecada doações de velhos chatos e irritantes que são praticamente um pesadelo de convencer. Quando se trata dos tipos de pessoas que Louis pode falar para dar dinheiro à caridade, os caras heterossexuais raramente fazem algo. "Paga bem?"

Ela apenas olha para ele. "O que eu posso pegar para você, querido?"

Ele acena com a mão vagamente, conhece uma causa perdida quando a vê, mas não quer desistir ainda. "Surpreenda-me. Agora, o barman ganha bem... uhm, qual é o seu nome?"

"Sophia". Ela pega uma batedeira e começa a despejar vários líquidos nela. Ela olha para ele criticamente. "E não é uma cantada, você é muito gay para isso."

"Obrigado" é tudo o que Louis responde.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu só digo o que eu vejo. Ainda não consigo descobrir qual é o seu tipo, no entanto."

"Eu organizo eventos de caridade e gosto de pensar que sou um bom juiz de caráter. Posso ver muitos caras mais velhos jogando dinheiro em você. E você não trabalharia voluntariamente, seria pago." Ele desliza seu cartão de visita para ela.

Ela o manda um olhar afiado, como se estivesse tentando descobrir algo antes de enfiar o cartão no bolso de trás. "Bem, essa tem que ser a proposta mais estranha que eu já vi aqui. E obrigada, eu acho? Eu vou dar uma olhada nisso. Mas já avisando, eu gosto do meu trabalho."

Ela coloca um copo longo na frente dele. Louis olha para ele por um momento. "Isso é um guarda-chuva?"

"Bem observado."

"E um pedaço de abacaxi?"

"Certo novamente."

Ele olha para a mistura mais um pouco, inclina a cabeça. "É quase arco-íris colorido."

"Suco de frutas e corante."

Ele acena e puxa o copo para mais perto, tomando um gole cuidadoso através do canudo largo. "Não é tão ruim assim", diz ele, batendo os lábios.

Sophia já está limpando sua área de trabalho, mas esse comentário lhe dá uma pausa. "Caramba, valeu."

Louis fica mais ereto. "Não, eu quero dizer - isso não é o que eu normalmente bebo."

"Você continua dizendo a si mesmo isso."

Deus, Louis a ama. "Ei, você deveria ser legal com os clientes."

Ela bufa e joga um pano de prato por cima do ombro. "Na verdade, meu trabalho consiste principalmente em preparar bebidas. É um trabalho dos anjos ser legal com você."

Ele toma outro gole, secretamente satisfeito com o sabor doce. "Não é estranho chamá-los de anjos? Quero dizer, é fofo, mas também algum padrão inatingível, não é? E honestamente, quem realmente é um anjo hoje em dia?"

Sophia inclina o quadril, as mãos descansando firmemente em sua cintura. "Estou trabalhando aqui há onze meses. Posso lhe contar uma das coisas que aprendi até agora?"

Louis se inclina para frente, intrigado com o que está por vir. "Claro."

Ela também se inclina, sussurrando por trás de uma mão perfeitamente cuidada. "Os caras conversando com a bartender neste lugar ou eles são heterossexuais, estão apaixonados e foram arrastados para cá de qualquer maneira, ou estão sendo loucos." Ela limpa o balcão com a toalha antes de olhar para cima. "Você não está na primeira ou na segunda categoria."

As sobrancelhas de Louis se levantam. "Você acha que eu estou assustado?"

"Eu acredito que é o que eu quero dizer, sim."

"Eu não estou com medo. Eu só não estou bêbado o suficiente. Além disso, a bebida aqui é gratuita."

"Assim são as danças. Privadas, visto que você tem um passe de acesso total ali mesmo." Ela faz um gesto para sua pulseira. Um cliente a poucos metros chama sua atenção, e ela lhe dá um dedo indicador levantado no signo universal de apenas um minuto. "Você já olhou mesmo? Já viu alguém de quem gosta?"

"Deus, você é como minha mãe quando saímos juntos", ele resmunga, puxando o canudo novamente.

Sophia apenas bufa, afastando-se do balcão. "Basta dar uma olhada ao redor, sim? Diga-me o seu top três quando eu voltar, sr. Reservado."

Antes que ele possa se opor ao insulto, ela está passeando com seu outro cliente, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso profissional e uma onda imprudente em sua direção. Ela o lembra de Fizzy em suas manias, em sua maneira desdenhosa de lidar com ele, na medida em que ele deve se impedir de mostrar sua língua para ela. Talvez ele devesse apresentá-las. Há uma diferença de idade, mas a Fizzy sempre fez amigos fáceis com pessoas um pouco mais velhas.

Resignado ao seu destino, ele se vira na banqueta do bar, usando a barra para se apoiar enquanto examina a sala e bebe sua bebida. É ridiculamente delicioso e forte.

Mais dos palcos menores são agora ocupados por dançarinos, seu público cativo em pé ou sentado, olhos fixos em seus movimentos fluidos. Um cara vestindo nada, a não ser uma sunga minúscula e cintilante e suas asas, está ajoelhado na frente de um grupo de rapazes, amigos, a julgar pela sua brincadeira fácil. Não movendo as pernas além de espalhá-las um pouco, ele se inclina para trás até que ele está deitado de costas no palco. Seu corpo nunca para de se mover, as asas presas sob suas costas com todos os olhos focados nele.

Logo ao lado, o par de asas de um dançarino obscurece o rosto de um cliente. De sua linguagem corporal, é claro que eles estão flertando, talvez até negociando o que vai acontecer a seguir. Onde quer que Louis veja um grupo de clientes, um funcionário não está longe. Tipo, eles sabem o que fazem, circule a sala, certifique-se de que todos estão recebendo o valor do seu dinheiro.

Ele se vira em seu assento para olhar ao longo do outro lado do bar.

Tem dois caras lá e Louis conhece os dois. Tem o garoto twinky, Jason, parecendo animado e excitado. Harry está de pé em um canto, parado entre dois bancos de bar, encostado no balcão. Suas longas pernas estão envoltas em uma calça skinny branca apertada, um joelho dobrado e o pé equilibrado na ponta do dedão de uma bota de ouro reluzente. Suas pernas estão bem expostas, coxas e bumbum, uma indicação clara de que Harry gosta de malhar. Ele está vestindo uma espécie de camisa solta no meio do caminho desabotoada e vários colares.

Ele se move, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos, longas mechas de seu cabelo castanho ondulado caindo em seu rosto sorridente, os olhos brilhando enquanto ele fala com Jason avidamente.

Louis engole secamente e toma outro gole de sua bebida.

Bem, merda. De alguma forma, Harry é mais lindo do que ele lembra, o ambiente apenas reforçando esse fato. Por alguma razão, Louis esperava que ele parecesse entediado, talvez cansado, enquanto trabalhava. Ele nem sabe por que, já que a persona de Harry não lhe deu absolutamente nenhuma indicação. Talvez seja a sua própria convicção confusa de que ponto uma pessoa deve ter alcançado em sua vida para tornar-se um stripper.

Harry parece feliz, contente aqui. Ele parece, bem... ele parece em casa, flertando sem esforço, os braços gesticulando para chamar ainda mais atenção para si mesmo. E ele certamente está recebendo atenção, não só de Jason. Não, vários clientes com diferentes tons de pulseiras têm os olhos treinados para ele. E Harry está apenas ignorando tudo, aparentemente esquecido, já que todo o seu ser está focado em Jason.

Há uma pontada de algo em seu peito. Não é ciúme, porque Harry deixou bem claro que eles poderiam se divertir juntos. Só que Louis não quer isso, sabe que se ele dorme com Harry, ele vai desejar toda essa atenção. Ele pode praticamente ver Jason crescer sob a atenção de Harry, pode ver sua confiança se expandir.

Louis sabe que pode ser altruísta, sabe que gosta de ajudar os outros, precisa se sentir equilibrado e feliz. Mas ele também sabe, feroz e irrevogavelmente, que ele seria egoísta quando chegasse a atenção de Harry. Ele quer Harry em tantos níveis, o quer desde que o viu dançando sem se preocupar com outro homem no casamento de sua irmã, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso. Ele só o quer por mais de uma noite.

Certo.

Hora de fazer acontecer, então.

Ele desabotoa o próprio colarinho da camisa e reajusta seu blazer justo, aquele com mangas encurtadas para expor seus pulsos. Ele tem pulsos bonitos e também pode mostrá-los. Além disso, ele optou por seu próprio conjunto de jeans skinny esta manhã, mantendo-o casual além da camisa preta prensada.

Ainda ajustando suas roupas, ele observa Jason tirar as asas e entregá-las a Harry, que as coloca facilmente, encolhendo os ombros para que elas caiam no lugar antes de sair do bar. Ainda falando animadamente com Jason, ele entra sem esforço entre as mesas cheias de clientes, a maioria dos quais está mais interessada na maneira como ele desliza pelo meio deles do que nos dançarinos no palco. Há uma certa graça poderosa na maneira como ele se move, segurando as asas para fora do caminho do perigo enquanto ele volta para Jason, seu sorriso nunca vacilando.

Harry deve ter sido colocado para treinar o novo cara porque ele acena encorajador antes de entregar as asas de volta para Jason. Harry se debruça sobre o bar, ambos os pés momentaneamente fora do chão, seu pequeno e fofo bumbum formando uma linda curva contra a parede espelhada atrás. Harry aparece de volta com uma bandeja e alguns copos, ambos entregues a Jason, elevando o nível de dificuldade da própria viagem de Jason através das mesas.

Louis espera pacientemente pelo momento certo para fazer o seu movimento. No segundo que Harry recebe as asas de volta, ele empurra o bar e vai na direção deles rapidamente.

"Que coincidência," ele diz, deliciando-se apenas um pouco quando Harry se encolhe com a voz.

"Bom ver você aqui."

"Louis", diz Harry, recuperando-se rapidamente. Há um ligeiro olhar de desconforto no rosto dele, embora ele esconda rapidamente.

"Isso foi ótimo."

Jason está mudando ansiosamente de pé para pé atrás de Harry e Louis o ignora completamente, não precisa de mais alguém nisso.

De sua parte, Harry apenas olha para ele com uma expressão que Louis não consegue entender. Há um pouco de vergonha, talvez, muita confusão, tudo temperado com alguma resignação. "O que você quer?" Harry pergunta a ele, não com indelicadeza, mas com o tipo de voz que afirma claramente que ele deseja que Louis esteja em qualquer lugar, mas não aqui.

Ele deixa seus olhos vagarem pela sala e sorri preguiçosamente antes de ajeitar o cabelo, certificando-se de que Harry vê sua pulseira. "Apenas aproveitando a noite, vendo o que este lugar tem para oferecer."

Harry empalidece, um arrepio de emoção através de Louis. Ele não quer humilhar Harry, esse não é o tipo de pessoa que ele é, mas é horrível que finalmente fique sob sua pele. Esse cara perfeito, que se dedicava a não aceitar um não de Louis e torná-lo tão difícil por ser tão atraente.

"Bem", Harry começa, claramente dividido. "Se você quiser eu poderia, tipo, mostrar a você o lugar?"

Ele desliza para mais perto, a palma da mão voando sobre o braço de Harry. Ele quer tocar Harry, é claro que ele quer, mas ele também quer lembrar a Harry o que ele está perdendo por ser um idiota teimoso.

"Isso é gentil de sua parte, mas posso ver que você está ocupado. Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar o meu caminho." Ele deixa um sorriso deslizar em seu rosto, inclinando-se como se estivesse compartilhando algum segredo. "Eu encontrei o Charlie lá atrás. Ele estava no café com você no outro dia, não foi? "

"Sim". Os olhos de Harry viajam lentamente pela sala, como se ele estivesse procurando por Charlie agora.

Louis sorri brilhantemente. "Bem. Tenha uma boa noite, então. Vou pegar outra bebida para mim."

Harry acena com a cabeça, mas ele parece distraído, os olhos ainda examinando a sala quando Louis vai embora, de volta ao bar para pedir outra bebida. Desta vez, no entanto, ele não vira as costas para a sala, mas senta-se com uma linguagem corporal aberta de frente para o que está acontecendo.

Não demora muito.

"Hey", diz um cara bonito com asas nas costas, alguém que Louis não viu antes. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Louis sorri para ele amplamente. "Só curtindo a vista por enquanto, obrigado. Eu acho que vou querer uma dança privada depois."

O cara se inclina no bar, passando a mão pelo braço de Louis. Um arrepio passa por ele, não pelo toque, mas pela carranca de Harry, claramente direcionada para ele do outro lado do bar. "Sim? Você já fez sua escolha?

"Eu fiz", diz Louis, deslizando do banco. Ele dá uma rápida olhada ao redor e encontra um cara novo nas asas se inclinando para Harry, dizendo-lhe algo enquanto aponta por cima do ombro. Perfeito. "Você poderia perguntar àquele cara por mim? Aquele cheio de músculos, ao lado daquele com o cabelo encaracolado? Eu vou esperar no primeiro quarto livre que encontrar."

O cara suspira dramaticamente ainda bem-humorado. "Eu posso fazer isso."

Louis agradece a ele antes de subir as escadas. É um plano precário e se sair pela culatra, será bastante embaraçoso para ele. A última coisa que ele quer fazer é explicar ao cara que ele mudou de idéia, que ele realmente não quer uma dança.

A primeira sala que ele espia tem um sofá circular e um pequeno palco de dança antes dele, um poste no centro. Feixes de luz suaves mal iluminam uma cachoeira que tem ao lado na parede. Porque o que você realmente precisa em uma sala como esta é uma cachoeira relaxante.

Quatro taças de champanhe peroladas estão esperando na pequena mesa lateral. Tudo somado, o quarto dá um ar imprudentemente extravagante enquanto ainda de alguma forma consegue ser acolhedor.

Louis se senta, bastante animado agora para finalmente ver o seu pequeno jogo chegar ao fim. Se Harry não aparecer, ele claramente não poderia se importar menos com quem Louis vê nu. Se ele vier, no entanto, bem, então talvez o esforço de Louis não seja completamente inútil.

A porta se abre e um cara bonito com um largo sorriso acena para ele. Louis nunca o viu antes. "Oi", ele diz e entra, as asas nas costas maiores do que o resto que ele viu até agora. Ele é musculoso, mas não abertamente, seu cabelo loiro caindo em seu rosto. "Posso te dar alguma coisa? Além do champanhe?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigado. Estou apenas esperando por uma dança."

O cara ri, "sim, alguém chamado Dibs ou eu ofereceria meus serviços".

Louis levanta uma sobrancelha. "Dibs?"

"Sim, você sabe", ele diz um pouco desajeitado, mudando rapidamente de assunto, "então, eu posso conseguir mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado."

O cara acena com a cabeça e sai e Louis toma uma taça de champanhe, mesmo que ele saiba que terá uma ressaca do inferno no outro dia. Pode também aproveitar ao máximo. A borda de seu jeans está cavando em seus quadris, então ele se desloca, tentando se sentir mais confortável.

Enquanto espera, ele verifica seus e-mails e responde a três dos mais urgentes. Quando ele termina, a segunda taça na mão está quase vazia. Quanto tempo tem sido? Quinze, vinte minutos? Assim como o pensamento cruza sua mente que Harry está de alguma forma punindo ele, as luzes da sala escurecem. Louis fica mais ereto.

Uma porta lateral se abre, silhueta de um cara alto contra a luz do lado de fora, as asas empoleiradas perfeitamente em suas costas.

Louis sorri largamente.

A porta se fecha suavemente e Harry entra no quarto, sua caminhada confiante e sua cabeça erguida.

O conhecimento do que ele faz para as pessoas claramente não está perdido para ele e Louis gosta disso, gosta da autoconfiança, da maneira quase arrogante que Harry está balançando seus quadris.

"Então," Harry começa, arrastando a palavra para fora. Com um movimento fluido, ele desliza para o sofá, além de Louis, o braço sobre o encosto estendido até agora, está quase tocando o ombro de Louis. "Você quer uma dança?"

Seu sorriso é lento, mas genuíno. "Você veio."

Há uma rápida pressão junto dos lábios de Harry antes que ele olhe para cima com uma pequena carranca. Está certo. Não tão inteligente quanto ele poderia ter pensado. Harry pigarreia. "Sim, então, Kieran não pode dançar agora."

"E quanto a Charlie?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Se Kieran não puder, eu acho que gostaria que Charlie dançasse para mim."

O jeito que Harry range os dentes é bem engraçado. "Charlie não pode, desculpe."

"Bem e que tal-"

"Olha", diz Harry, arrogância substituído com ligeiro aborrecimento. "Se você quer uma dança, você vai tê-la".

"De você."

"Sim."

"Dibs."

Por uma fração de segundo, a fachada de Harry racha e Louis pode ver um lampejo de irritação antes de voltar ao controle. "Eu mesmo."

"Isso é bastante possessivo de você. Não tenho certeza se seu chefe ficaria muito feliz com você agora."

"Ah", diz Harry. Ele desdobra suas pernas ridiculamente longas, botas de ouro piscando e se levanta em um movimento suave. Ele está diante de Louis e se inclina para segurar o sofá em ambos os lados dele, braços em volta dele.

Ele se aproxima e sussurra, "e é exatamente aí que você está errado, amor. Eu sou dono desse lugar. E eu digo que se você for dançar com alguém aqui, será definitivamente comigo."

Louis engasga, boquiaberto, nem um pouco bonito, antes de se lembrar de fechá-la novamente. Ele esperava muitas coisas. Essa não é uma delas. "Este é o seu lugar?" Ele pergunta, e sua voz é muito suave, intrigada, enquanto Harry apenas fica parado ali, pairando sobre ele.

"Não fique tão surpreso. Eu posso não ter terminado a Uni, mas sei como administrar um lugar."

Palavras não vêm, e não é porque Louis duvidou da habilidade de Harry. Ele havia, no entanto, subestimado ele. Isso não acontece com frequência. "Isso explica suas roupas", diz ele, ainda olhando para ele de perto, a maneira como ele está apenas olhando para ele, o olhar quase preguiçoso, mas a intenção claramente visível.

"Fico feliz que você goste das minhas roupas", Harry sussurra, deslizando os braços ainda mais ao longo do sofá até que ele está falando diretamente no ouvido de Louis. "Você gostaria que eu as tirasse?"

É tão fácil se perder em seus olhos, nesse olhar. Como todo mundo, Louis gosta de ser o centro do universo de alguém, e Harry pode fazer isso com um único olhar.

Às vezes a vida não é justa.

"Eu não estou interessado em apenas uma noite", diz ele, apenas para reforçar seu ponto.

Harry não suspirou, mas Louis apenas sabe que ele quer, pode ver quando ele se afasta e não olha para ele. Com a ajuda de uma mão, ele pula facilmente sobre o pequeno palco, as asas nas costas fazendo cada imitação de um pássaro abrindo as asas em voo. Então ele se endireita devagar, sensualmente, sua mão automaticamente agarrando o poste no centro.

Há muito o que olhar; os músculos da coxa flexionando sob o jeans branco, o bíceps tenso, a maneira como o cabelo comprido cai em seus olhos. Louis encara, paralisado, enquanto ele gira em torno dele apenas uma vez, como se estivesse testando a robustez da construção.

"O que há de errado com uma noite?"

"Nada", Louis diz, soltando a língua do céu da boca. "Mas eu gostaria de pensar cresci e não quero mais isso. Pelo menos eu espero."

Harry angula seu corpo para trás enquanto ainda segura o poste com as duas mãos. Quando ele sorri, ele parece mais uma criança no playground, alegre e animado, em vez de sedutor e profissional. "Por que você deixaria de fazer sexo?"

Louis se desloca no sofá, tentando recuperar o controle e balançando a cabeça. "Nunca disse isso."

Harry desliza o mastro entre as pernas dele, sutilmente esfregando sua virilha contra ele enquanto balança suavemente seus quadris para a música. "Você deveria fazer uma exceção então. Seríamos bons juntos."

E Louis não se enganaria quanto a isso, ele não fará um gesto desdenhoso. "Sem dúvida. Mas isso não está acontecendo, então você pode parar de dançar agora."

"Mas eu ainda nem comecei." E é adorável, esperançosa e irritada, tudo em um e Louis realmente quer ele. Ele só precisa se conter um pouco mais, convencer Harry de que ele também gosta e torcer para que nada dê errado, como fazer Zayn, o falso namorado dele.

O pulo do palco não é gracioso, mas esse pensamento se dissolve como fumaça na brisa quando Harry começa a subir no colo de Louis.

Seus músculos travam, congelados no lugar enquanto o traseiro de Harry se acomoda em suas coxas. Ele range entre dentes cerrados, "o que você está fazendo? As regras dizem que não é permitido tocar."

Harry passou as mãos pela camisa de Louis, mãos grandes se aquecendo pelo tecido. Ele se inclina, seus lábios roçando a orelha de Louis. "Isso só se aplica aos clientes. Por quê? Você se importa?"

E é ao mesmo tempo quente e irritante, como ele parece tão no controle, a maneira como ele olha para Louis com um brilho maldito em seus olhos, como Louis não é nada além de um prêmio a ser ganho. Algo se eleva dentro de Louis então, seu lado competitivo, ou talvez seu orgulho. Ele balança a cabeça e força os músculos a relaxar.

Ele não alcança o toque, mesmo que ele queira muito. Mas ele sorri para Harry docemente, dando-lhe um momento para absorver aquela expressão. Quando ele fala, sua voz é tudo menos doce. "Se alguma vez fizermos sexo", ele sussurra e, como ele é proibido de tocar, arrasta os dentes sobre o próprio lábio inferior. Lentamente, ele observa cada curva e plano rígido do corpo de Harry. "É porque eu sei que você vai se apaixonar por mim."

A sobrancelha incrédula de Harry sobe na testa dele. "Você parece muito seguro de si mesmo."

Louis assente com a cabeça. "Eu sou."

Harry se contorce em seu colo, como se ele não pudesse esfregar seus corpos juntos. "Isso soa chato."

"O amor é chato?"

Harry encolhe os ombros e enquanto ele não mostra, Louis tem a sensação de que ele está desconfortável. Não é que Harry não esteja interessado em amor, não, ele está escondendo outra coisa. "O amor é mais que uma atração passageira."

É uma diversão desajeitada, mas Louis permite, deixa rolar porque está claro que Harry não está pronto para compartilhar ainda. "Uma coisa rápida, então? Ai."

Harry se levanta, sorri sedutoramente. "Um passo de cada vez, certo?"

"Não poderia concordar mais, curly."

E com isso Harry volta ao palco, uma mão segura agarrando o poste desta vez enquanto ele ajusta as asas. "E o primeiro passo, eu acho, deveria envolver você me vendo se despir."

É adorável e talvez um pouco quente, a maneira como Harry aparentemente acha que ficar nu vai atrair Louis a abandonar seus padrões. Também não vai acontecer. Se Harry acha que um pouco de flerte e mostrando alguma pele pode mudar sua mentalidade tão prontamente, ele está muito enganado.

Louis se inclina para trás, apoia um tornozelo no joelho oposto e dá a Harry um olhar intenso. Muito tempo depois Harry começa a se mexer e pouco antes de abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Louis usa o dedo indicador para desenhar um círculo preguiçoso no ar. "Nos dê um giro então."

Harry abaixa o olhar imediatamente, mas não rápido o suficiente para esconder sua expressão de satisfação. Retoma a caminhada em torno do poste, seu passo longo e decidido, uma mão ainda segurando firme e fazendo um som estridente contra o metal. Seu aperto no mastro é tão firme, ele está inclinando seu corpo para fora enquanto seu bíceps incha sob o peso.

Decisivamente lento, ele pega velocidade até que ele finalmente tenciona seu braço e levanta os pés do chão, no ar por quase duas voltas.

Não é fácil diminuir sua reação instintiva, mas Louis consegue manter sua postura relaxada, os olhos arrastando-se lentamente para cima e para baixo no corpo de Harry enquanto ele navega pelo pequeno palco. Seus movimentos são fortes, um certo tipo de energia enrolada se escondendo logo abaixo da superfície, uma que ele suaviza com a maneira como ele segura a outra mão suavemente, seus cachos se arrastando para trás, compensados pela brancura das asas. Ele realmente se parece com um anjo, vestido quase completamente de branco e dourado da cabeça aos pés, com seus cachos e seu sorriso de querubim.

Seus olhos, por outro lado, sugerem segredos sussurrados, em pensamentos tardios e uma promessa de prazer que ele pretende manter.

Tudo sobre ele, então, grita poderoso, no controle, seguro de cada passo que ele dá.

É inebriante saber que Louis pode comandar esse poder, direcioná-lo com algumas palavras bem escolhidas.

E ele quer saber a extensão disso, quer saber seus limites, quer saber onde ele termina e Harry começa, se eles se sobrepõem.

"Desabotoe sua camisa", diz ele, voz propositadamente áspera, embora não demore muito.

A satisfação o enche quando o corpo inteiro de Harry reage às suas palavras com um ligeiro aperto dos músculos e um engate definitivo em sua respiração.

Há uma certa timidez em Harry às vezes, como as palavras de Louis fazem com que ele pare de repente. Ele não tenta escondê-los, no entanto, esses momentos de imperfeição, parecem se deleitar com o fato de que eles lhe dão mais estímulos, suas pequenas esquisitices são apenas uma outra maneira de atrair pessoas, para chamar sua atenção, algo que ele claramente aprecia.

E ele tem toda a atenção de Louis, não há como negar isso. E se todos os clientes do andar de baixo se juntassem a eles agora, ele também teria cada um deles.

Louis está indevidamente contente com isso; isso faz com que ele se sinta menos de cabeça para baixo e mais, bem, humano.

Mas ele empurra esses pensamentos para o lado e se concentra em Harry em vez disso, sente-se afetuoso ao invés de indiferente quando Harry apenas fica lá e abre sua camisa, dança esquecida, grandes mãos mexendo nos botões delicados de uma maneira chocantemente eficiente. Ele está claramente improvisando toda essa rotina, o que não distrai do fato de que, o que quer que ele esteja fazendo, Louis está gostando.

Ele espera pacientemente, mudando sutilmente a crescente tensão em seus jeans. Ficar quieto não é fácil, mas ainda superado por sua curiosidade em observar o próximo movimento de Harry. Há uma forte possibilidade de ele tirar sua camisa completamente, ou talvez desabotoar sua calça jeans. Ambas as opções são promissoras, embora não tenham sido declaradas explicitamente.

Acontece que Harry não faz nenhum dos dois, optando pela terceira opção. Uma vez que sua camisa pendura seu torso, a larga faixa de pele tatuada à mostra, ele retorna à instrução anterior de Louis e gira em torno do poste. O movimento faz com que a camisa se abra, revelando, por vezes, a pele macia em torno de seus quadris antes de voltar ao lugar e mostrar nada além de seu estômago e peito levemente musculosos.

Ao longo de tudo isso, a expressão de Harry é calma, como se ele estivesse se concentrando em sua dança e não seja incomodado nem um pouco por ser observado tão de perto. Muito pelo contrário, como o olhar vigilante de Louis parece estimulá-lo, como se ele genuinamente gostasse da atenção.

Outra pequena dança do quadril e Harry se vira, de frente para o poste, tonificado de repente o centro do universo de Louis. Ele nem finge que a imagem não está gerando várias ideias sobre o que fazer com ela. Um tapa sobre o jeans e tudo. Mas ele não pode, não é permitido, e é preciso morder o interior de sua bochecha para impedir que ele alcance.

"Você parece bem aí em cima", diz ele em vez disso, porque ele precisa dizer algo antes que a tensão o derrube.

Harry estica o pescoço para olhá-lo, sorrindo apenas espiando pela borda das asas. "Estou feliz que você gostou até agora, então. Seus olhos estão em mim."

Ou as mãos dele. Sim, ele definitivamente quer as mãos em Harry, desliza-las sobre a clavícula, no peito, mas contornando o ritmo rápido de seu coração, apontando para os mamilos, para baixo sobre sua barriga, quente e apertado, mais para direita. Louis está sentado em suas mãos, coxas firmes e apertadas.

Harry parece mais focalizado agora, enquanto agarra o bastão com as duas mãos e inclina o tronco para trás, os joelhos dobrados e o bastão até ele olhar para Louis de cabeça para baixo. "Quero mais do que os seus olhos em mim", diz ele em uma cópia misteriosa dos pensamentos de Louis. Deste ângulo, ele pode ver um dos mamilos de Harry, a camisa puxada para expor o pequeno nó. Louis quer lamber. Ou talvez morda, até que esteja inchado e vermelho. "Suas mãos, sua boca. Seu- deus."

Louis olha para o cabelo comprido, os cachos balançando com os movimentos. É hipnotizante. Ele olha para os olhos de Harry, em vez disso, pergunta baixinho: "meu o quê?"

Harry se levanta novamente, balançando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio. "Deixa pra lá."

Louis não quer deixar, tem uma ideia do que Harry queria dizer, acha que deveria dizer a ele que concorda, faria isso em um piscar de olhos, uma e outra vez, se Harry quisesse.

Mas ele se distrai quando Harry se vira, consciente de não enrolar as asas enquanto apoia as costas contra o poste, uma mão a agarra sobre a cabeça, a outra percorre lentamente a frente do corpo dele. "Eu imaginei, você sabe? Imaginei como seria se você me tocasse."

Boca abrindo e fechando como um peixe fora d'água, Louis finalmente desiste, segue a trilha hipnotizante da mão de Harry em direção ao seu jeans. Seus longos dedos percorrem as dobras de tecido com confiança, achatando-se para deslizar a palma da mão por sua coxa. Seu polegar apenas brinca com a borda de seu pênis, onde está inchando contra o denim branco e esticado.

"Você tem é bom na parte de provocação, eu admito isso. Não é tão bom na parte de strip, apesar de tudo."

Rastejando de volta, os dedos vestidos de Harry se arrastam por toda a sua virilha. Ele morde o lábio como se estivesse gemendo, olhos queimando em Louis. "Isso é um problema para você?"

Louis leva seu tempo olhando do pênis de Harry para os olhos, certificando-se de manter o rosto inclinado e virado para mostrar seu olhar mais sedutor. Ele não nasceu ontem e o que Harry pode fazer, ele pode fazer melhor. "Sem problemas aqui."

O sorriso que eles compartilham é como um segredo, Louis ciente de quanto isso está realmente virando ele, esse pequeno jogo deles. O tecido muda sob o pênis de Harry e o sorriso de Louis fica um pouco mais sujo. Ele observa Harry se masturbar com o jeans, esfregando a palma da mão como se ele não pudesse se controlar.

E Harry não pode desviar o olhar, o lábio ficando vermelho escuro onde ele continua mordendo. Repetidamente, seu olhar retorna ao polegar de Louis e ele observa enquanto Louis brinca com a costura exterior de suas calças, seus outros dedos ainda ancorados sob as coxas.

O pomo de adão de Harry balança em seu próximo gole, deixando claro o preço que ele paga por desviar o olhar.

Então, é mútuo.

Louis se desloca sutilmente, plantando os dois pés no chão. Ele desliza para baixo em seu assento, apenas um pouco, apenas uma sugestão, antes de abrir as pernas como um convite.

"Puta que pariu", vem o gemido ofegante de Harry, sua mão acelerando.

Bom. E embora seja a coisa mais fácil de se perder nisso, agora parece um momento perfeito para abalar Harry, puxar o tapete debaixo dele só para ter certeza de que ele não se tornará complacente.

"O strip-tease mais estranho que eu já tive", diz Louis em uma voz clara.

Harry sai e agarra o bastão com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos em seu esforço para não descer novamente. "Foi para muitos bares de strip, então?"

Louis cruza uma perna sobre a outra, gentilmente balançando o tornozelo. Ele decide ir com a verdade. "Eu costumava visitar os que têm um pouco mais de peito em exibição."

Harry puxa o tecido de sua camisa para o lado para expor seus mamilos, quatro deles, Louis percebe, e olha para eles solenemente. "O que há de errado com meus seios?"

"Absolutamente nada", Louis diz com sinceridade. "Eu quis dizer o outro tipo."

"Você é bi?"

"Não", diz Louis, balançando a cabeça. Agora que ele conseguiu direcionar Harry de flertar para um interesse genuíno, ele baixa a voz e olha para a protuberância de Harry. "Eu definitivamente gosto de pau. Muito mesmo."

"Hmmm", Harry diz, claramente gostando isso. Ele cai de joelhos lentamente, parecendo um sonho molhado que vem à vida. O pau de Louis lateja em solidariedade. Harry diz, "sorte minha, então. Eu tenho um muito bonito", antes de cair de quatro, se aproximando de Louis e arqueando as costas, precisando se esticar sob a atenção.

Louis observa seus músculos se moverem enquanto ele se senta em seus calcanhares, joelhos estendidos e olhos baixos.

Ele parece uma estátua de mármore, perfeita em maneiras que Louis não consegue colocar em palavras, hipnotizado demais com a mão de Harry arrastando-se sobre o peito, bloqueando as bordas escuras de suas tatuagens enquanto acaricia sua própria pele lentamente. Os mamilos de Harry endurecem sob a sensação e ele morde um gemido quando aperta um.

Louis memoriza tudo enquanto Harry respira fundo. "Você sabe o que é engraçado", ele pergunta com uma voz trêmula, os dedos ainda à espreita.

"O quê?" Louis pergunta imediatamente e sem pensar, os olhos ainda fixos nas mãos de Harry.

"Você claramente quer fazer sexo comigo."

Louis bufa. "Oh, honestamente, curly. Isso não é nada fofo."

Harry trapaceia então, se inclina para trás - como o cara no andar de cima tinha antes - até que suas costas estão no chão com as asas presas embaixo. Os joelhos dele se espalham ainda mais, e isso deixa Louis sem nada a mais para olhar além da virilha de Harry. Aparentemente para ênfase Harry se encolhe, anéis brilhando enquanto seus músculos da coxa trabalham, seu corpo todo se contorcendo naquela posição propensa.

"Mmmh", ele geme, apertando os dedos. "Você me deixa duro pra caralho, Lou-eh."

Porra, porra, porra. Câmeras e possíveis acusações de exposição indecente à parte, Louis não consegue evitar, tem que se abaixar e se segurar, pressionar a palma da mão com força para aliviar um pouco da pressão.

Um striptease é uma coisa. Um cara insanamente gostoso se contorcendo de costas, colocando-se a si próprio e pronunciando seu nome é algo totalmente diferente.

Harry segura a posição, esfregando a virilha lentamente, repetidamente, e Louis continua encarando fixamente a mão dele. "Eu quero saber."

Louis lambe os lábios. "Saber o quê?"

Outro movimento poderoso e ele está sentado de volta, a camisa agora aberta completamente.

A música desacelera, muda a atmosfera enquanto enche a sala e os movimentos de Harry se acalmam. Ele balança os quadris suavemente na palma da mão, acentuando seu quadril com cada círculo lento. Sua suavidade está em contraste com a firmeza de sua barriga e Louis não pode deixar de olhar, a boca seca e os dedos se contorcendo.

Foda-se, ele quer morder a carne, segurá-la enquanto - "quero saber como você se sente." Seus quadris ondulam como se ele estivesse cavalgando, e o de Louis poderia sair de seus jeans à vista. Especialmente quando Harry continua acariciando seu próprio corpo, mãos grandes mostrando a Louis o caminho. "Quero saber os sons que você faz quando está perto."

"Isso é estranho", Louis diz em um exagero instável, mas seu coração não está nem um pouco.

Harry olha para ele. "Eu aposto que você fica lindo." Ele aperta seu mamilo e geme, alto e ousado, quadris estalando para frente enquanto ele continua abusando da pequena protuberância, beliscando-a até que ela esteja vermelha e macia. "Aposto que assim que o orgasmo te atinge, você pode ser todo flexível e bonito, e quando você não quer, eu aposto que você vai me foder até que minhas pernas desistam."

Ainda ajoelhado diante dele na plataforma elevada, as asas mostravam uma silhueta atrás dele como um anjo real, Harry acariciava as tatuagens de folhas sob o umbigo. Ele deve gostar, porque seu pau se contrai novamente e Louis silenciosamente geme em torno da saliva que é acumulada em sua boca.

"Você gosta disso?" Harry sussurra com urgência, os quadris se movendo em um pequeno oito. "Você gosta quando eu me toco pra você?"

E foda-se, Louis mais do que gosta disso. Harry vê em sua expressão imediatamente, um sorriso satisfeito se espalhando em seus lábios rosados.

Louis quer - bem, ele não sabe mais o que quer, não mais. Ele precisa que Harry continue, no entanto, precisa de mais.

"Empurre sua mão mais para baixo."

Harry faz isso imediatamente, como se toda a sua estagnação tivesse sido realmente ele esperando que Louis dissesse isso.

Ele suspira quando o faz, os olhos se fechando enquanto ele se curva em seu toque, os lábios cobertos de cuspe se abrindo convidativamente. Ele é totalmente indecente, Louis pensa, enquanto observa a longa linha do pescoço.

"Não", diz Louis, agudamente, só para provar a si mesmo que pode. Harry para imediatamente, uma carranca doce se formando em sua testa. "Mão dentro do seu jeans."

A carranca desaparece quando Harry obedece, mesmo quando ele se esforça para encontrar espaço sob o material apertado. Ele geme profundamente em sua garganta, choraminga quando finalmente percebe que ele realmente não pode mover a mão. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi aumentar a pressão em seu pênis, sem nenhum alívio à vista, e a expressão em seu rosto, uma vez que a realização atingisse Louis, circulando seus próprios quadris em solidariedade.

Louis sorri e tenta ser casual. "Você parece bem assim."

Harry choraminga um pouco mais, claramente dividido entre a falta de atrito e o elogio. "E quanto a você?" Ele arqueou as pálpebras pesadas, olhando para a virilha de Louis.

Louis engole. "E o que quanto a mim?"

A mão de Harry se desloca desesperadamente em seus jeans. Ele morde o lábio. "Você não quer se tocar?"

Louis quase chega ali mesmo, imaginando os dois saindo com as mãos enfiadas nas calças em desespero. "Porra, sim", ele geme, cavando os dedos no tecido macio do sofá para se impedir de fazer exatamente isso. "Mas não é assim que um striptease funciona."

"Isso deixou de ser um striptease", Harry respira com força, "há muito tempo atrás."

Ele tem um ponto.

Quando Louis não se move, sua voz se torna desesperada, "vamos, Louis, quero ver você. Por favor."

É o desespero sincero. Ou talvez o por favor, Louis não sabe mais, não está em seu juízo por um bom tempo agora.

Ele ainda faz a escolha, claro, aguçado pelo desejo e tão pronto para vir.

"Prometa-me", Louis murmura acaloradamente, com a mão apoiada na beira da calça jeans, "que vamos apagar as imagens disso mais tarde".

Harry acena freneticamente, quadris ainda empurrando em sua mão, frustrando-o mais.

Louis imita o movimento de Harry, passa os dedos pela barra da calça jeans, sente-os morder seus quadris no ajuste apertado. Ele assobia com a onda de prazer, sem surpresa que ele poderia vir disso, não precisaria de nada além de alguns puxões bem cronometrados.

Só ele enfrenta o mesmo problema que Harry, preso na mão e não permitindo nenhum alívio.

Ele deve fazer algum som frustrado porque Harry para de sussurrar urgentemente, "abra". Há um brilho desesperado em seus olhos quando ele acrescenta "por favor".

E foda-se, Louis realmente deveria. Ele não pode se masturbar assim, não pode assistir Harry com a intensidade que merece, quando ele continua sendo distraído por suas próprias calças. Ele também tem o desejo insano de recompensar imediatamente o pedido de Harry, na esperança de que ele faça de novo. "Sim", ele murmura, os dedos escorregando do botão em sua pressa. "Sim, ok."

Uma vez aberto, sua mão envolve seu pênis exposto e ele dá um golpe lento e apertado, um gemido retumbando profundamente em seu peito.

Os olhos de Harry estão nele enquanto ele abre as coxas, arqueia-se enquanto seus nervos se descontrolam de prazer.

E então Harry está se arrastando para frente, mais perto da borda do palco, mais perto de Louis. E Louis quer isso, claro que ele quer, mas em seus termos, tem que ser, já que eles não estão fazendo o que deveriam fazer. "Você deveria dançar um pouco mais."

Harry para completamente, a mão parada dentro do jeans. "O quê?" Ele parece tão perplexo que Louis quase ri.

Em vez disso, ele se reclina mais confortavelmente, seus golpes firmes e lentos. Sua mão está fazendo o tudo, tirando a borda e levantando a névoa que se instalou em sua mente. Quando ele fala, diz da forma mais autoritária que consegue. "Você. Deveria. Dançar."

Harry parece quase desamparado, mas ele finalmente tira a mão de dentro de suas calças brancas e cambaleia a seus pés. Lá está de novo aquela deliciosa onda de poder. Louis aperta sua mão, os olhos se fechando enquanto Harry volta a sua dança improvisada.

Não há truques extravagantes no mastro, apenas um giro ou dois, movimento superficial, na melhor das hipóteses. Há, no entanto, muita moagem e atrito, entrelaçados com pequenos suspiros desesperados e pequenos gemidos descontrolados.

É quente pra caralho e Louis tem que se concentrar para evitar que seus próprios gemidos se espalhem.

Ou é a excitação ou a dança, mas manchas cor-de-rosa aparecem no alto das bochechas de Harry, seus lábios mordem o vermelho profundo em contraste. Ele não consegue se ajudar, lambe-os cada vez que seu olhar cai para Louis acariciando seu pênis, as bordas de seus dentes arrastando sobre a pele inchada. "Louis, eu -"

"Sim?" Louis grunhe, espalhando mais sêmen para deslizar mais fácil.

O peito de Harry está arfando, e ele pressiona sua bochecha queimando no metal frio do mastro, a virilha alinhada e esfregando-se contra ele desesperadamente. "Eu posso - ah. Posso tirar minhas calças agora? "Ele parece estar com febre, olhos avermelhados e bochechas queimando. Deve ser torturante ainda ser negado alívio, e o fato de que ele está fazendo isso de bom grado tem a mão de Louis acelerando.

"Ainda não", diz Louis, empurrando a mão livre sob a camisa para brincar com o mamilo. Harry apenas se empurra no polo com mais força, lindamente desesperado.

E então há aquele maldito lábio mordendo. Deus, o que Louis faria com essa boca. Beija-los. Ver aqueles lábios em volta do seu pênis. Acaricia-los depois, quando estiverem inchados e vermelhos. Beija-los um pouco mais.

Harry está ficando frenético agora, os olhos se fechando e os quadris trabalhando como se ele estivesse fechando, esfregando-se contra o poste.

"Deite-se de costas", Louis diz abruptamente, a própria mão acalmando seu pênis.

Harry geme. E não é porque ele gosta, em vez disso, o som tem muita frustração. E deve ser uma distração porque Harry esquece tudo sobre as asas quando se move, batendo no chão deselegantemente. Parecendo envergonhado, Harry as coloca debaixo do corpo antes de se deitar de costas na frente de Louis. "Assim?," ele pergunta enquanto sua cabeça cai para o lado, observando Louis.

E foda-se, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa com Louis com aquela voz. "Isso é perfeito, bebê."

O apelido aparece por acidente, mas Harry não parece se importar, fecha os olhos enquanto suas costas se curvam. Então ele começa a brincar com seus mamilos novamente, todos os quatro, arrastando as pontas dos dedos sobre cada um, enquanto ele os provoca com força. Ele encontra os olhos de Louis e engasga quando ele aperta um, arqueia as costas um pouco mais. "O que mais você quer que eu faça? Quero que você aproveite."

"Oh, você poderia apenas ficar aí e continuaria lindo, e eu ainda teria a melhor noite."

Harry faz beicinho e fica feliz ao mesmo tempo, um feito e tanto. Seus olhos estão desfocados, como se ele estivesse ligado, talvez alcançado aquele lugar onde ele é flexível, acomodado e pronto para qualquer coisa.

A música muda em uma transição gradual, uma batida de cada vez. Harry começa a deslizar a mão pelo estômago, parando para brincar com a linha de pelos suaves sob o umbigo. Seu estômago se contrai em uma inspiração trêmula. "Eu posso - tipo. Eu posso tirar meu pau pra fora agora?"

A porra do pau de Louis dói com as palavras de Harry. "Sim. Sim, claro, tudo bem. Acha que vai fazer você se sentir melhor?"

Harry acena freneticamente, com o lábio preso entre os dentes enquanto desabotoa a calça jeans. No momento em que seu pênis está livre ele está puxando quase rudemente, pequenos gemidos roucos escapando de sua boca.

"Ah, ah", Louis repreende suavemente. Harry ainda olha para ele com culpa. "Você pediu para tirá-lo", Louis continua, "não disse nada sobre se masturbar." Harry parece arrependido e Louis pode sentir pena dele se não fosse tão quente. "Agora me deixe ver."

Não há reação, como se talvez Harry não o ouvisse. Então ele franze a testa, o olhar ainda sem foco quando ele olha para Louis em confusão. "O quê?"

"Seu pau, bebê. Quero ver seu pau."

No momento em que as palavras afundam em Harry, ele retira sua mão e angula sua parte inferior do corpo na direção de Louis. Ele é - porra. Seu pênis é tão lindo quanto o resto dele, ligeiramente curvado e grande de uma maneira que Louis não vê há algum tempo.

Louis lambe os lábios enquanto seus olhos viajam lentamente, escurecendo quando param na tatuagem das flores, que parecem marcar o caminho, como se alguém precisasse de direções quando procurava pelo pau de Harry. A cabeça é de um vermelho escuro, molhada de líquido, e se contrai quando Louis geme. Ele quer envolver a mão em torno dela, imagina se os dedos dele sequer tocariam na parte mais larga.

"Um pau tão bonito, assim como você disse. Adoraria senti-lo na minha língua, envolver meus lábios em torno dele."

Os olhos de Harry chegam aos lábios de Louis antes que ele estremeça. Uma pérola clara de pré-gozo aparece, borbulha e começa a pingar.

"É algo que você gostaria, hmm? Quer que eu te chupe?" Harry apenas balbucia em resposta e Louis o protege suavemente. "Deite-se para baixo, amor. E envolva sua mão em torno desse pau bonito, dê-lhe alguns golpes lentos. Mas não venha ainda, ok?"

"Não vou", promete Harry em uma expiração apressada enquanto segue as instruções de Louis.

Eles acabam assim, ambos se masturbando enquanto assistem o outro. Aumenta o calor entre eles em um perpétuo loop de excitação, espiralando-os cada vez mais alto até Louis ter certeza de que deixaram para trás tudo o que sabiam antes.

"Adorei sua dança para mim", Louis diz a ele honestamente.

Os gemidos de Harry se deterioraram a um fluxo constante de gemidos, de pequenos soluços desesperados enquanto ele move a mão rudemente. Louis não iria tocá-lo assim, pelo menos não no começo. Ele seria gentil, perto de reverente, até que Harry não aguentasse mais, implorar para ele se mover mais rápido, mais forte.

Harry olha primeiro para ele, depois para a mão igualmente ocupada, depois para o teto. As palavras de Louis parecem drenar parcialmente a névoa que Harry parece estar sob. "Sim?" Sua voz é fina.

"Sim", Louis garante a ele. "Me fez pensar em todos os tipos de coisas."

Um pequeno sorriso se espalha no rosto de Harry. "Coisas boas?"

"Coisas perfeitas", Louis concorda e inspira trêmulo. "Pensei em todas as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com você. Pensei em seus belos lábios primeiro." Louis se dá alguns golpes duros antes de igualar a velocidade mais lenta de Harry. "E suas mãos. Deus, você tem mãos lindas, quero senti-las em cima de mim."

Harry parou de acariciar seu pênis de repente, apertando os olhos fechados. Seus quadris ainda estão rolando, levantando do palco como se ele não pudesse se ajudar.

"Pensei em sua bunda bonitinha também." Harry fixa os olhos febris nele, pendurado em cada palavra sua. "E sobre como esse palco tem a altura certa. Poderia te curvar muito bem, não poderia?"

Os dedos de Harry envolvem a base de seu pênis pesado em pé enquanto ele luta para não gozar. Ele pisca para Louis devagar, as pálpebras pesadas demais para se manterem abertas.

"Você gosta de ser tocado?"

Harry solta um grito e arqueia. Seu pau agora está vermelho e uma mecha de pré-gozo escorre ininterruptamente para cobrir a pele de sua barriga tatuada.

"Isso é muito bonito. Mas não é uma resposta."

Harry abre a boca e fecha novamente. Sua garganta funciona, o pomo de adão balançando. " _Simmm_ ", ele geme.

"Sim?"

Ele acena com a cabeça freneticamente. "Quero que você me dede. Quero que você me foda. Quero muito você, Louis, por favor."

"Sim, bebê, mas temos que começar devagar. Pegue um pouco de lubrificante e dê um dedo primeiro."

Harry está balançando a cabeça agora, cachos voando em sua veemência. "Quero mais."

"Não pode ter mais, ainda não." Porra, Louis quer se levantar, agachar até que ele esteja sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. Ele quer enfiar os dedos naquele cabelo, sentir na pele dele, apertá-lo com força. "Não posso te dar o que você quer imediatamente, não quando você parece tão doce precisando disso."

Harry ainda está balançando a cabeça, como a hipotética de ter apenas um dedo na bunda dele está o perturbando.

Louis começa a puxar seu pênis novamente, momentaneamente dominado pela pura força de sua excitação. Ele está tão perto agora. Não que ele se culpe, considerando sua situação atual. Ele está cansado de esperar também, assim como Harry.

"Colocaria um segundo dedo eventualmente. Quando você realmente precisar."

Harry choraminga, a mão deslizando entre as pernas, como se ele não pudesse evitar tocar em sua entrada. 

"Te provocaria por tanto tempo, até você estar apenas murmurando coisas sem sentido, porque você ficou tão excitado, mas só meio cheio." Harry suspira, lábios brilhando de onde ele continua lambendo-os. "Você quer outro dedo ou meu pau em seguida?"

"Pau," Harry sussurra, como se sua voz já estivesse fodida nele.

Louis para de respirar, com certeza ele virá.

"Espere", Harry diz desesperadamente quando percebe. Ele sai cambaleando do palco e cai de joelhos entre as coxas abertas de Louis, os olhos fixos no pênis de Louis com avidez.

Por um momento, as mãos de Harry pairam sobre as coxas de Louis. Louis pode sentir o calor delas através de seu jeans, não sente falta do tremor na mão direita de Harry.

Eventualmente, ele os coloca de joelhos, finalmente olhando de volta para Louis. "Você está perto?"

Louis concorda com a cabeça porque, porra, Harry se ajoelha diante dele, corado e com os lábios vermelhos mordidos e sua porra de pau bem ali não está ajudando a parar seu orgasmo.

E então Harry - a camisa ainda desabotoada e as asas levemente tortas - abre a boca e mostra a língua, com um claro convite em seus olhos.

"Porra", Louis insiste quando sente o início de seu orgasmo na base de sua espinha. É como um maremoto que ele está tentando evitar com um balde e pá, impossível.

Ele fica de pé, a poucos centímetros da boca molhada e rosada de Harry e dos olhos ardentes. Sua mão livre se estende para aquele monte de cachos, mas ele pega de volta bem a tempo. "Envolva sua mão em torno de seu pau", ele respira com força quando ele se toca por conta própria. Harry obedece imediatamente, os olhos fechados por um momento. "Porra, você tem alguma idéia de como está?"

Harry não diz nada, apenas abre a boca mais e porra - Louis está tão perto, ele está empurrando seu orgasmo por segundos na melhor das hipóteses. A mão livre de Harry se estende quase tocando a perna de Louis novamente. E então ele deve tomar uma decisão, porque de repente a grande mão de Harry cai no traseiro de Louis. Longos dedos escavam enquanto ele puxa Louis para mais perto, até que a cabeça de seu pênis desliza sobre a língua estendida de Harry, o hálito quente passa sobre sua carne sensível.

"Por favor", ele implora, os lábios arrastando sobre o pênis de Louis quando ele fala.

E é isso, a última gota. Louis arqueia e geme quando seu orgasmo atinge, os olhos se fecham quando o sentimento dispara em sua espinha, faz seus dedos formigarem e sua mente ficar vazia.

Eles se abrem quando ele tem forças o suficiente. Chegou a tempo de ver os últimos fios de sua pulsação na língua ansiosa de Harry. Seus lábios já estão manchados, outras duas linhas cruzando seu rosto, ficam grudadas em seus cílios, onde ele está pressionando um olho fechado, suavemente ofegante sob o ataque.

Ele também não soltou a bunda de Louis, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto se inclina para frente, a língua deslizando ao longo da parte de baixo do pênis ainda se contorcendo de Louis.

Seus olhares se conectam e Harry, muito lentamente, envolve seus lábios ao redor da cabeça. Com suave sucção, sua língua se agita e limpa as gotas remanescentes, enquanto envia correntes elétricas para a espinha de Louis.

Ele puxa para trás com um ruído molhado, fazendo um show de lamber seus lábios. Então Harry recolhe o gozo de seu olho e chupa o dedo também. Tudo o que Louis pode fazer é ficar parado lá e olhar, hipnotizado pela expressão ansiosa de Harry, bochechas ainda vermelhas em contraste com as penas brancas atrás dele.

"Eu acho que sujei suas asas também."

Harry geme, terminando de limpar o gozo de Louis em seu rosto, outra mão ainda obedientemente envolvida em torno de seu pau duro como pedra.

Louis toma uma certa distância, tropeçando para trás no sofá.

"Mmmh", Harry diz quando finalmente termina. Ele bate os lábios, os olhos desfocados e as pupilas assumindo quase completamente. "Aquilo foi legal."

"Sim", Louis força a voz, sua voz áspera. "Agradável."

Harry o empurra de volta para rastejar em seu colo, estabelecendo-se quente e pesado em suas coxas novamente. As mãos de Louis automaticamente saem para firmá-lo, mas ele as pega de volta como se tivessem sido queimadas. Elas acabam desajeitadamente na frente de seu peito, querendo tocar, mas não sendo permitido.

"Está tudo bem, você pode colocá-las nas minhas coxas."

Louis não se move. "Eu tive algumas instruções bem restritas."

Harry dá a ele um longo olhar antes de ele balançar a cabeça, um sorriso triste no rosto. "Pouco tarde para isso, eu acho", Harry meio que sussurra e meio choraminga em seu ouvido. Mãos grandes engolem as dele, empurrando-as para as pernas de Harry. Ele solta um suspiro quando o material áspero coça as palmas das mãos e os dedos de Harry dançam sobre sua pele. "Você tem mãos adoráveis também."

"Eu -" Louis engole em seco, olhando para ele. "Obrigado."

Harry coloca ambas as mãos no cabelo de Louis e se inclina. Por um segundo, Louis tem certeza de que está prestes a ser beijado. Mas Harry se virou, ofegando em seu ouvido, movendo seus quadris. "Porra", ele geme, e Louis concorda plenamente. "Você pode - você pode me tocar? Por favor?"

E como é que Louis negaria isso a ele? Ele corre a parte de trás de seu dedo indicador no eixo de Harry. "Tão suave", ele murmura. "E tão duro." Harry choraminga completamente contra seu pescoço, choramingando _porra_ em sua respiração. Então Louis olha para cima bruscamente. "Isso não conta como sexo."

"O quê?" Harry lamenta confuso e claramente não está interessado em semântica agora.

Louis envolve os dedos ao redor da base do pênis de Harry, esfregando a cabeça contra os músculos do estômago e murmura, "mais cedo, quando eu disse que só faria sexo com você uma vez que eu soubesse que você se apaixonaria por mim. Eu não quis dizer isso. Não conta."

"Ok", Harry murmura, olhando para baixo. "Sem sexo, sim, tudo bem." Por um momento os dois ficaram congelados, olhando para a mão pequena de Louis ao redor da ereção impressionante de Harry. Ele reajusta e dá um arrastão lento para cima. Harry geme, olhos ainda fixos para baixo. "Sua mão é pequena", ele diz em uma voz que quebradiça.

Louis franze a testa um pouco, procura uma boa resposta em sua névoa pós-orgasmo. "Seu pau é muito grande."

Ele se repreenderia por esse tipo de conversa suja, mas é verdade demais. Ele dá algumas pinceladas experimentais, lentas e firmes, aprendendo o peso disso. Ele está feliz por ele já ter vindo, quer experimentar isso em detalhes, lembrar de todos os arrepios que passam por Harry, a forma como suas coxas tremem continuamente, pequenos espasmos musculares que ele não consegue controlar.

"Você quer vir?"

Harry acena com a cabeça, o lábio preso entre os dentes. "Quero que você me foda."

Louis não tem certeza se Harry realmente quer dizer ou apenas quer que ele continue falando onde eles pararam, então ele diz, "poderia te foder devagar e duro a noite toda. Isso é o que você quer?"

Harry assente, então balança a cabeça, como se ele fosse incapaz de tomar essa decisão.

"Mas agora eu acho que vou te masturbar. Rápido e duro, porque eu quero ver você gozar."

Fiel à sua palavra, ele começa a mexer a mão. Harry se enrola nele, a cabeça descansando no ombro de Louis e empurrando em seu punho desesperadamente. Seu ritmo é errático, um poderoso ataque após o outro, quase descontrolado e Louis se pergunta como é ser fodido por Harry quando ele está eufórico.

Glorioso, provavelmente.

"Apenas a cabeça," Harry manda e Louis se obriga, concentrando-se na cabeça do pênis de Harry, apertando com força enquanto ainda passa a mão sobre ele.

Ele observa Harry de perto, imagina se ele deveria começar a falar de novo, provocar Harry mais um pouco, quando Harry vira a cabeça e geme em seu pescoço, os dentes cavando em sua pele. Dói o suficiente para ele estremecer com a picada aguda. Ele não desiste, no entanto, nem mesmo se o prédio desmoronar ao redor deles.

De costas arqueadas, Harry vem por toda a sua própria barriga, tatuagens de flores manchadas por ele quando ele deita pesadamente no pescoço de Louis enquanto seu corpo inteiro estremece incontrolavelmente. O orgasmo é intenso, Louis pode dizer, e continua por um longo tempo.

E Louis não pode deixar de agarrar Harry perto enquanto ele treme através dos tremores secundários. Longos e lentos golpes de sua mão acalmaram as costas de Harry, forjando um caminho ao redor das asas, enquanto gentilmente acariciava o pênis amolecido de Harry em sua mão.

Por um longo momento eles ficam assim, entrelaçados, compartilhando hálitos úmidos. Então há lábios em seu pescoço, sugando o local dolorido, beijando-o suavemente.

"Melhor não-sexo que eu já tive", Harry diz baixinho. Ele parece cansado, exausto, caído no peito de Louis, seus dedos correndo sobre o corpo de Louis preguiçosamente. Ele tem uma queda pelo contato pele-a-pele e suas mãos continuam voltando sob a camisa de Louis para deslizar sobre sua barriga e quadris.

"Fico feliz", ele murmura de volta.

Agora que a neblina se dissipou e Harry veio também, Louis está mais consciente do que os rodeia de novo, do que acabou de acontecer.

Não há nem mesmo um pressentimento de arrependimento.

Porra, o que aconteceu parece puro e verdadeiro e o motiva muito mais. Harry não é alguém que não gosta de relacionamentos, alguém que tem medo de se comprometer, isso é claro. Louis vai descobrir qual é o seu jeito. E então ele quebrará a parede. Talvez sejam os hormônios falando, a névoa pós-orgasmo, mas ele tem certeza de que os dois podem ter muito mais. Ele está mais do que disposto a colocar algum trabalho nisso.

"Você vai me dizer que isso foi uma má idéia?"

Louis olha para Harry. Seu tom é quase plano, mas há algo por trás dessa fachada, alguns velhos machucados, como se dizer primeiro diminuiria o impacto das palavras.

"Não." Ele deixa a verdade daquela palavra brilhar. "Eu gostei muito do nosso não-sexo. Provavelmente quase tão quente quanto quando finalmente formos fazer sexo."

O rosto de Harry muda facilmente, se abrindo em um sorriso como se suas dúvidas anteriores tivessem evaporado. "Você não quer dizer 'se'?"

Louis balança a cabeça. "Definitivamente não."

Harry ri, esfrega o nariz contra a pele de Louis. "Não pense que pode ficar muito mais quente".

"Ah, bem, é aí que você se engana", diz Louis, batendo na perna de Harry até que ele se afaste, para que ele possa ficar de pé. Suas pernas balançam, mas seguram. Ele puxa Harry para perto dele, ajuda-o a ficar mais ou menos apresentável novamente. "Agora, se você não se importa, eu realmente adoraria se pudéssemos excluir aquelas gravações. "

Harry revira os olhos, mas ainda o leva para o escritório onde o servidor está configurado. Obedientemente, ele apaga o arquivo do disco rígido, mas não antes de transferi-lo para um pendrive e entregá-lo a Louis com um sorriso e uma provocação, "para quando você estiver se sentindo sozinho".

**+++**

Lottie esta bronzeada e feliz e Louis a odeia.

"Eu te odeio", diz ele, mas ela apenas sorri, se inclina para um beijo rápido na bochecha antes de se sentar à mesa novamente.

"Eu também te amo. Você é meu irmão mais velho favorito."

Ela o leva para um novo restaurante para terem um brunch. Louis se sente deslocado, ignora os olhares que está recebendo do jovem barbudo no canto, a garota ao seu lado falando a uma milha por minuto enquanto seus olhos nunca deixam Louis.

Todo mundo está ou ocupado com alguma coisa, ou em seu telefone ou laptop ou a pessoa em frente.

Louis deixa seus olhos vagarem um pouco mais, vê uma garota no canto, joelhos puxados para o peito, lendo um livro. Ela pega uma caneta da mesa e rabisca algo na margem antes de girar entre os dedos enquanto ela lê.

"Esse lugar faz eu me sentir velho", ele diz a sua irmã. Ele não está surpreso que ela gostasse desse tipo de lugar, mas geralmente ela não o traz junto.

"Não, você só está se sentindo deslocado, até porque você não é tão velho assim."

"E você é horrível confortando os outros, _meu deus_."

Ele abre o cardápio, vê hambúrgueres com cogumelos grandes em vez de pãezinhos e abacate sobre a empada. Ele não está realmente surpreso.

"Então, a lua de mel foi boa?"

Lottie suspira feliz. "Melhor sexo da minha vida."

Seus olhos ficam presos à imagem de uma salada multicolorida. Ele se esforça muito para ignorar suas últimas palavras, afastando-se completamente desse pensamento. "Cala boca", ele murmura, ainda inspecionando a salada em grande detalhe. "Isso é nojento."

Ela olha para ele suplicantemente. Ele tenta não mudar de posição sob o olhar dela. Ele está ocupado com este menu insano, de qualquer forma, nunca viu muitas fotos além de um menu infantil. "Você também fez", diz ela em um sorriso antes de tomar um gole de seu cappuccino.

A próxima página tem fotos dos vários acompanhamentos. "Então, o que é bom aqui? Chips de batata doce, isso parece interessante."

Ela se inclina para frente, batendo palmas juntas. "Quem é? E por que você não me contou? Ele é gostoso?"

Ou arroz integral. Ele gosta de arroz, certo? "Eu decidi inovar, então eu dormi com o seu professor do fundamental."

"Hey", diz ela enquanto ele ri irritantemente, ignorando o olhar irritado da mesa em frente a eles. "Senhor Johnson era gostoso."

"Sim, talvez dez anos atrás, quando você ainda fingia que gostava de estudar."

Lottie abre a boca, pronta para se defender. Felizmente eles são interrompidos pelo garçom, que se apresenta inconvenientemente. Seu nome é Gandalf e ele justifica isso dizendo que seus pais são fanáticos pelo Senhor dos Anéis.

Talvez a irmã dele se distraia o suficiente para esquecer tudo isso. As chances são baixas. Se ela não esquecer, ela vai começar a questioná-lo. A experiência mostra que ele é totalmente incapaz de não dar informações depois que ela coloca alguma coisa na cabeça.

Ele pede o mesmo que Lottie, principalmente para tirar sua mente do tópico atual, mas também porque ele não sente mais vontade de vasculhar esse menu.

Depois que Gandalf sai, fica claro que suas táticas de desvio não deram certo. "Então", diz ela, inclinando-se para trás e dando-lhe outro olhar de avaliação. "Eu o conheço?"

"Não", diz Louis, muito rapidamente. Ele quer o cardápio de volta, mas o idiota do Gandalf levou, deixando-o sem nenhum escudo para esconder a cara.

"Ooh, eu conheço! Quem é? Ah, isso é demais, a mamãe já sabe?"

"Não. E você não vai dizer a ela também."

Seu rosto cai. "Você já estragou tudo? Jesus, Louis, isso não demorou muito".

"Enquanto sua fé em mim é impressionante", ele diz a ela categoricamente, "eu não estraguei tudo. Eu estou trabalhando nisso; ele só tem alguns problemas de não querer compromisso ou algo assim." 

Ela olha para ele por um longo momento antes de estender a mão e agarrar a mão dele sobre a mesa. Louis sabe o que está por vir. Lottie pode ser uma das pessoas mais sagaz que conhece e se prepara para isso. "Não se machuque, ok? Eu sei que você quer um bom relacionamento, mas alguns caras não estão prontos, talvez nunca estarão. Tudo vai acabar em dor e miséria pra você. Eu não quero isso, você merece melhor."

Ele dá um tapinha na mão dela antes de desembaraçar a sua. "Está bem. É como um jogo, você sabe."

Ela parece duvidosa. "Um jogo?"

Ele acena com a cabeça, se inclina para trás quando Gandalf traz seu chá. "Eu não gostei muito dele, ele é muito ingênuo. Queria ver se ele poderia me alcançar, sabe? Coisas básicas. Eu levantei as apostas, disse a ele que se apaixonaria por mim." Ele a ignora, sua voz cada vez mais baixa, sua boca curvada para baixo e ele etá sendo estúpido. Enrolando. "Está bem. Eu realmente não estava tentando antes."

"Louis, isso é... O que você está dizendo?"

Ele se desloca desconfortavelmente. É exatamente por isso que ele não queria falar sobre isso. "É Harry", ele diz a ela.

Ele quer dizer isso como uma distração, mas dá errado quando ela grita, "Harry? Tipo, o filho da Anne?"

"Sim, esse Harry."

"Oh, merda", diz ela enquanto se inclina para trás e se abanando. "Ele é sexy."

Bem, talvez a distração funcionasse afinal. "Sim, ele é."

Ela se arrasta para frente novamente, sua voz animada quando ela pergunta, "foi bom? Deus, me diga que ele era bom, parece que ele sabe o que faz."

"Isso é perturbador em tantos níveis que eu nem sei por onde começar. Podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto agora?"

"Claro que não! Você fez sexo com ele?"

"Mantenha sua voz baixa, mulher. Nós não estamos sozinhos", ele olha em volta, mas ninguém está mais interessado neles. Aparentemente, as novas pessoas sentadas na mesa de canto agora são alvos de todos os olhares. "E eu fiz. Um pouco."

Lottie parece confusa. "Você teve um pouco de sexo?"Ele balança a cabeça e serve-se um pouco de chá, apesar de provavelmente aguentar outro minuto mais ou menos. Ele coloca a caneca nas mãos e sopra para longe as suaves ondas de vapor, ignorando Lottie esperando que ele elabore.

Ela o chuta debaixo da mesa.

"Que porra, Lottie!", Ele amaldiçoa quando o líquido quente quase derrama por toda parte. "Nós saímos juntos, ok? Mas mal nos tocamos e não nos falamos desde então."

É claro que esse é o momento em que o garçom leva sua comida e a serve para Louis enquanto o olha com repreensão por causa do que ele falou.

Bem, Gandalf pode ir se ferrar.

Ele quase não consegue dar mordidas antes de Lottie voltar a interrogá-lo. "Mas, tipo. Você ligou para ele, sim? Conversou com ele?"

"Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele."

"Que romântico."

Louis olha para ela. "O que você sabe, senhora certinha? Você não deveria estar ocupada pensando em fazer netos agora que é casada?"

Lottie empalidece e abaixa o garfo. Louis já a viu destroçando homens babacas sem se alterar, então é definitivamente um sinal do quanto essa pergunta está afetando ela. "Não brinque com isso. Estou alguns dias atrasada, mas estou culpando as loucas semanas que tive. Além disso, eu nunca fui regular, sabe?"

Louis não sabe o que é pior; quando ela queria detalhes sujos de sua vida sexual ou o fato de que eles estão agora discutindo seu período menstrual enquanto ele cava sua comida. No final, a terceira opção vence. "Mas você pode imaginar uma versão menor sua? Isso seria incrível."

Ela realmente joga o guardanapo nele. "Cala a boca. Você sabe como me sinto sobre esse assunto."

"Sim, bem, eu gosto disso. As crianças são incríveis."

"Você pode ficar com ele, então. Eu não estou pronto para ser mãe. Não acho que eu jamais estarei."

Ele dá um tapinha na mão dela dessa vez. "Eu fico. Nós podemos manter isso em segredo para o bebê e uma vez que crescer, deixarei pequenas pistas por aí, ver quanto tempo ele leva para descobrir a verdade."

"Sim", diz Lottie categoricamente, "você sabe o quê, eu mudei de ideia. Você não vai ficar com o meu bebê hipotético." Ele suspira dramaticamente, sabe pela expressão em seus olhos que ela não terminou com ele. "Então, me diga mais sobre o seu plano ridículo."

E Louis não pode deixar de falar, diz ela em detalhes e com uma certa dose de alívio. É bom finalmente ter alguém para contar, compartilhar isso. Especialmente alguém que o conhece tão bem assim como sua irmã.

"Use sua jaqueta de couro na próxima vez. Você fica bem nela."

E é por isso que ele a ama.

A ideia de falar com Harry fica em sua mente por um tempo, ele pensa tanto sobre isso a ponto de ele estar andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento vazio naquela noite, com o telefone na mão. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, proporcionando-lhe uma visão ininterrupta da rua iluminada abaixo, cores diferentes refletidas nas poças deixadas pela chuva anterior.

Esta noite ele está com uma mentalidade filosófica, pronto para abordar as questões mais profundas. Ele abre o whatsapp e rapidamente escreve uma mensagem.

_me diga por que você acha que é péssimo nos relacionamentos?_

Ele vê Harry entrar online quase imediatamente, vê seu status mudar para escrevendo. Ele para logo depois, como se Harry tivesse pensando melhor e desistido de responde-lo. Ele fica offline depois disso e Louis quase deu a coisa toda da conversa como uma causa perdida, quando a resposta chega.

_Eu só gosto de me jogar de cabeça nisso, sabe? Esquecer cada uma das minhas responsabilidades e me envolver em um novo relacionamento, mas tenho outras coisas em que me concentrar agora. Se isso ajudar, acho que teríamos funcionado maravilhosamente bem._

Louis sorri, não apenas na resposta, mas também em obter uma resposta honesta. Enquanto ele quer ouvir mais sobre os pensamentos de Harry sobre esse assunto, ele também quer que ele fique interessado o suficiente para continuar falando.

_você não acredita em almas gêmeas então?_

E desta vez Harry volta a digitar imediatamente e não para até que sua mensagem apareça.

_Ah não. Nós fazemos nosso próprio destino._

Louis sorri para o telefone.

_eu discordo completamente de você nisso, curly_

Ele pensa em manter a conversa depois disso, mas é tarde, e ele gosta da ideia de deixar Harry querendo mais.

Ele se dirige para o andar superior de seu loft e adormece com o horizonte noturno visível através da enorme janela.

**+++**

Niall é o melhor amigo novo que ele poderia ter esperado. Mesmo que sua casa cheire fortemente a gatos, não importa onde eles estejam.

Neste momento, eles estão na sala de estar, os dois estendidos em sofás fofos e confortáveis. Louis pode identificar marcas de arranhões na que Niall está sentado, onde ele continua batendo o calcanhar enquanto fala. "Ele gosta de velas. Quer dizer, ele tem um monte delas. Ele gosta muito de banhos de espuma relaxantes, mas ele não tem tempo para isso. Ele não namora já tem meio ano."

Verdadeiramente, Niall é uma fonte de conhecimento, que imediatamente seca quando Louis tenta cavar mais fundo. "O quão ruim foi seu último relacionamento, então?"

Niall apenas fica com aquele olhar apertado em seu rosto e dá um tapinha no gato em seu colo por vários segundos antes de dizer: "talvez seja ele quem precise te dizer isso. É pessoal, afinal de contas."

Louis assente com a cabeça. "Você é um bom amigo, Niall."

"Sim", Niall concorda facilmente. "Eu realmente sou. Mas agora, me diga. O que você vai fazer?"

Louis se move para trás, encostado no sofá. Um gato malhado enorme pula em seu colo e começa a ronronar quando ele acaricia o pelo macio. "Nada pelos próximos três dias. Eu tenho que ir para Manchester; nós estamos tendo um pouco de dificuldade com a legislação em uma das minhas instituições de caridade. Alguns políticos entenderam que nossa pesquisa sobre a biologia do câncer e transplantes de células-tronco influenciaria sua agenda política. Se isso acontecer, teremos que registrar todos os nossos custos, o que é caro."

"E menos do dinheiro realmente vai para a caridade", Niall supõe e segue com um muito apto, "o que é fodido."

"Muito. Quer dizer, somos muito grandes, então provavelmente ainda poderemos fazer campanha. Mas esta legislação está matando instituições de caridade menores."

"Então, o que você vai fazer?"

Louis muda e o gato em seu colo cava suas garras em suas coxas, caso ele pare de acariciar. Ele não para. "Tenho um encontro com eles. Tentarei convencê-los de que nossa pesquisa realmente não tem nada a ver com eles. "

"Bem, eu vou manter meus dedos cruzados."

Louis sorri para ele, com sinceridade em seu tom. "Obrigado, mate."

"Assim. Perguntar agora mesmo se você criaria um gatinho provavelmente está fora de questão, certo?"

Louis ri, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu mal fico em casa, Ni. O coitadinho ficaria entediado pra caralho. Não seria justo."

Niall suspira e se levanta. "Sim, pensando por essa lado, melhor não. Agora vamos lá, devemos ir comer alguma coisa. Eu quero sushi."

Merda. "Bem, então, você se importaria se meu amigo se juntasse a nós? Eu prometi a ele que o convidaria na próxima vez que eu fosse."

Niall sorri, fácil como sempre. "Claro! Adoro conhecer pessoas novas."

A coisa é, Louis viu Niall interagir com os outros. Ele pode ter uma quantidade incontável de gatos em sua casa, mas ele não é uma espécie de recluso. Ele se dá bem com a maioria das pessoas. Não, risque isso. Ele se dá bem com todos.

Então é um pouco surpreendente quando Zayn se junta a eles meia hora depois no restaurante, desliza para o assento em frente a Niall e Niall apenas... Congela.

"Ni", diz Louis em uma voz questionadora. "Esse é Zayn. Zayn, este é Niall."

Zayn dá a Niall um aceno amigável e cumprimenta. Niall, por outro lado, gagueja uma saudação antes de ele de repente se levantar e se dirigir para o banheiro, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho.

"O que há com ele?"

"Não sei", diz Louis, ainda olhando na direção em que Niall saiu. Se ele não soubesse melhor, ele pensaria que - não. Isso é claramente insano.

Zayn está na terceira página examinando atentamente o cardápio quando de repente ele olha para cima bruscamente. "Então, você está pagando ou o quê?"

"Por que eu faria isso?", Pergunta Louis, facilmente caindo na brincadeira sarcástica que tem sido sua maneira de se comunicarem desde que se conheceram no internato. "Poderia alimentar um exército em vez disso."

Zayn estreita os olhos. "Você sabe que eu não não engordei nada nos últimos seis meses. Estou em perfeita saúde. Estou comendo a quantidade certa agora."

"Nunca disse que você estava gordo e não vejo problema se tivesse", diz Louis, folheando o menu preguiçosamente. "Mas isso não muda o fato de que você absorve comida como um buraco negro absorve a matéria."

"Haha", diz Zayn, tentando parecer aborrecido. Ele não está, então Louis não se sente culpado. "Como anda sua vida amorosa inexistente?"

Niall escolhe aquele momento para se juntar a eles, e seu rosto fica imediatamente rosado. E Zayn não estava nem falando com ele. Louis não tem tempo para isso.

"Muito bem", Louis diz. "Não é tão variada quanto a sua, mas quem está reclamando, não é?"

Zayn sorri, dentes brancos brilhando. "Não eu." Ele suaviza seu sorriso em algo menos ofensivo e acena para Niall. "E você? Tem alguma dama sortuda em casa? Ou cara?"

Niall muda de lugar. "Eu - eu, o quê? Oh, sim. Não. Não. Nenhuma dama. Ninguém. Não agora."

A prova do quanto Zayn realmente o ama, é que ele não zomba do novo amigo de Louis depois de gaguejar na resposta. Em vez disso, ele balança a cabeça e volta a examinar o menu.

Louis suspira.

Ele realmente não tem tempo para isso.

Eles pedem e quando Niall fica novamente todo vermelho e envergonhado com olhos grandes, Louis decide acabar com isso. "Então," ele diz e espera até que ele tenha a atenção deles. "Se você quiser fazer um cara se apaixonar por você, como você faria isso?"

"Por que você quer fazer isso?" Zayn parece tão perturbado, até mesmo Niall levanta uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Não seja um idiota."

Um suspiro sofrido depois e Zayn visivelmente se anima quando uma ideia o atinge. "Eu o provaria pra caralho até ele cansar."

Niall franze a testa. "Você daria a ele um caso grave de bolas azuis para que ele saísse com você?"

"Claro, por que não."

"Razões morais", diz Louis secamente. "Também quero que ele goste de mim, então isso está fora de questão."

"Não, não está. Você não está vendo todo o potencial da minha ideia."

"Eu não quero fazer sexo com mais ninguém, Zayn. Eu quero algo real."

"Você deve ir pelo básico", diz Niall, muito mais equilibrado agora que eles têm um plano para forjar. Ou talvez ele esteja começando a ver Zayn sob uma luz diferente. De qualquer forma, é bom para Louis. "Comece devagar. Um encontro, uns amassos, esse tipo de coisa. Conhecer um ao outro."

"Certo", diz Louis, assentindo. Ele tem a vaga noção de escrever isso. "O beijo é só depois do primeiro encontro? Ou, tipo, no geral?"

"Bem, você já beijou, então no geral".

"Nós não nos beijamos."

Zayn ri disso. "Sim, bocas muito ocupadas, hein?" Louis joga um guardanapo nele.

Mas Niall parece francamente escandalizado com o novo conhecimento.

E assim eles colocam suas mentes para funcionar e imaginam como Louis vai fazer para beijar Harry Styles.

**+++** ********

O plano que eles tramam tem algumas falhas. Por um lado, eles nunca discutiram um cronograma para tudo isso. Todos concordaram que o sexo está claramente fora de questão, pelo menos por agora. Inferno, até Zayn concordou, o que diz muito.

Louis precisa conhecer Harry melhor, descobrir o que o está impedindo. É muito provável que um ex-namorado tenha fodido com ele. Seja o que for, Louis está lá para o ajudar com isso, Harry só precisa dizer a palavra.

Muito conscientemente, ele fica longe do clube de Harry, de toda a área, na verdade. Nada como um pouco de ausência para faze-lo sentir sua falta; para que ele perceba o quanto gosta de Louis.

Ele consegue se manter longe por uma semana, mas nem todo esforço do mundo foi útil de qualquer forma. Mesmo preenchendo seu calendário com as reuniões do comitê, almoços com vários magnatas dispostos a doar um pouco de dinheiro e duas viagens curtas fora de Londres não parecem tirar sua mente de Harry por mais de algumas horas.

Não é que ele esteja apaixonado. Ainda não.

Mas ele tem o tipo de personalidade que se fixa em um determinado problema e não desiste até que esteja resolvido. Como um cachorro com um osso, sua mãe costumava dizer isso a ele quando ele ficava horas medindo a água do mar e a areia em porções iguais, então seus castelos de areia não desmoronavam, ou quando ele decidiu que ele precisava se tornar o líder da turma na oitava série em seu colégio interno, só para poder mudar o cardápio e impedi-los de servir aquele terrível bolo de carne às terças-feiras.

Então, depois de uma semana de distração, ele arrasta Nick de volta para Halo. Não que Nick precise de muita persuasão. Eles estão no andar principal dessa vez, sem acesso especial. É parcialmente desnecessário e em parte porque ele não confia em si mesmo. Dessa forma, ele pode garantir que não haverá sexo acidental ou sexo de nenhum tipo.

Em vez disso, embebedam-se no bar e, enquanto Nick vai assistir a um dos dançarinos de perto, Louis tenta extrair mais informações de Sophia.

"Então, tipo, seu chefe, Harry, certo? Me fale sobre o último relacionamento dele."

Ela olha para ele, para sua bebida e volta para ele novamente. "Você parece um stalker."

"Eu não sou!" Ele protesta, tentando parecer inocente. "Eu gosto de Harry e tenho tentado evitá-lo."

"Sim", ela bufa, suas mãos preparando outra bebida distraidamente. "Nem me fale. Ele tem resmungado sobre isso a semana inteira."

Louis se anima. "Sério?"

"Olha, eu não estou me metendo nisso, ok?" Ela coloca o copo na mesa e prende-o com um olhar. "Só não o machuque."

O sorriso de Louis é tão amplo que suas bochechas doem. "Eu não vou. Estou planejando que ele se apaixone por mim."

Inexplicavelmente, o rosto de Sophia escurece. "Se você vai usá-lo, vou acabar com isso agora".

Ele levanta as mãos de maneira apaziguadora: "não, não. A parte de se apaixonar, isso tem que ser mútuo." Harry entra através de uma porta lateral naquele momento, parecendo impressionante em uma camisa com estampa de leopardo e seu cabelo solto. "Bom, um de nós já está, eu acho", suspira. 

Ela olha para ele com desconfiança. "Desde que nos entendamos."

Louis assente distraidamente, observando todos os movimentos de Harry. Ele tem uma palavra rápida com cada um de seus dançarinos, como se ele estivesse checando para ver se está tudo bem.

Sophia ainda está olhando para ele e ele lhe dá seu melhor sorriso atrevido. "Essa é uma resposta bastante feroz. E aqui estou eu, querendo apenas coisas boas para o seu chefe."

"Olha, Harry é -" ela suspira e começa a limpar o balcão. "Quando começamos a trabalhar aqui, não estávamos em nosso melhor, sabe? Quer dizer, eu tinha acabado de ter uma briga com meus pais e terminado com meu namorado de quatro anos. Quando alguém entrar em sua vida nesse momento, gentil e compreensivo, oferecendo a você um meio de se sustentar, para se recuperar, sentirá uma certa lealdade para com ele." 

Louis assente com a cabeça. Faz sentido, mesmo que ele nunca tenha estado na posição de precisar desesperadamente de dinheiro. Ele acha que não precisa ter experimentado isso, para entender o sentimento de desamparo, de frustração por não conseguir sair dessa confusão.

"Eu não posso falar por todos, é claro", continua Sophia, "tenho certeza de que há alguns caras trabalhando aqui que apenas pensaram que tirar a roupa é uma maneira divertida de ganhar algum dinheiro extra. Normalmente, porém, esse trabalho os salva de alguma forma. De um trabalho muito pior do que isso, e muitas vezes de si mesmos também."

"E Harry os ajuda com isso."

Ela balança a cabeça, sua expressão ainda atenta. "Às vezes, tudo que você precisa para ser salvo é alguém que acredite em você. Alguém que mostra que você pode se livrar de qualquer confusão em que tenha se encontrado. E não importa o quanto você tente, você se sentirá em dívida com essa pessoa de alguma forma. Nós amamos Harry, porque ele é alguém para nós. Para algumas pessoas aqui, ele foi sua última esperança, para outros, ele é a oportunidade de conseguir pagar uma universidade. De qualquer forma, ele nos mostrou que ainda podemos confiar em nós mesmos, sabe? Lembrou-nos da nossa humanidade."

"Ele deu a vocês oportunidades para se reerguerem."

Sophia aponta para ele, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Você está começando a entender agora. Nós o amamos não só por isso, mas acima de tudo, ele também é uma pessoa maravilhosa, um cara genuinamente legal que teve o vento derrubado de suas velas uma ou duas vezes por causa disso."Ela coloca as mãos no balcão e inclina-se para frente, mais perto de Louis. "Então, quando eu digo 'não estrague tudo, não machuque o Harry', estou falando sério. Ele tem amigos que cuidam dele, amigos que não deixam você jogar com ele."

Ela acena com a cabeça na direção de Harry, onde ele está cumprimentando alguns clientes de uma maneira familiar, sorrindo e brincando. Ele é sutil sobre isso, não como o próprio Louis, que sabe que pode ser hiperativo, um furacão no meio da sala em volta de todos e conseguindo toda atenção para si. Não, Harry é mais moderado do que isso, mais como uma suave brisa de verão, mas não menos eficaz.

"Isso não é um jogo", Louis diz a ela, seus olhos ainda colados aos movimentos de Harry. "Ele só não sabe ainda."

Eles observam Harry atravessar a sala e desaparecer pelas escadas.

"Contanto que você entenda."

Ele se vira para ela e lhe dá um grande e honesto sorriso. "Eu entendo, então você pode recolher suas garras agora. Fico feliz que ele tenha pessoas como você cuidando dele."Eles se olham por um longo momento e há um entendimento entre eles que Louis apreciou muito. Ele bate os nós dos dedos contra o balcão, apenas para quebrar a atmosfera. "E, amor? Eu poderia tomar outra de suas adoráveis bebidas, por favor?"

Horas depois, eles estão entre as últimas pessoas que saem quando o clube finalmente fecha. Louis está agradavelmente bêbado, um pouco tonto, e em uma discussão com Nick enquanto eles andam pelo lado de fora do clube. Eles estão discutindo, com todo o fôlego, qual deles ama o outro mais. Louis tem certeza de que está ganhando.

Felizmente, Nick não vai trabalhar amanhã e pode dormir até mais tarde, então ele está terrivelmente mais bêbado que Louis. Enquanto isso o torna mais safado do que o normal, ele não está se perguntando para onde estão indo.

"Não é minha culpa!" Louis grita a plenos pulmões. Ele está segurando a jaqueta de Nick, porque tudo continua girando e ele parece ter esquecido como andar. "Eu sou- Eu sou inocente!"

A risada de Nick é desagradável e barulhenta quando ele tropeça e bate em uma parede de tijolos, quase derrubando os dois. "Inocente! Mate, você não foi inocente desde aquele infeliz incidente com a família real."

Louis está prestes a protestar quando seu cérebro para. "Qual incidente?"

Eles dobram a esquina e Louis consegue rapidamente evitar um estrago em suas roupas quando salta por uma poça de água da chuva. Não está chovendo agora, mas isso não significa que não tenha chovido antes.

Ele respira fundo, cheira a chuva no ar, o concreto úmido e o cheiro ácido das lixeiras próximas. "Ah", ele diz como um apreciador saboreando uma taça de um bom vinho tinto. "Londres, eu senti sua falta."

Nick cambaleia, agarrando o casaco de Louis. "Você não estava aqui antes?"

Louis dá de ombros, pensa em algo filosófico e profundo. O que sai é: "cadê a porra de um táxi quando você precisa?"

"Táxis! Você pode ligar para eles", diz Nick, soltando-o e vasculhando os bolsos. Seu ombro bate contra a parede do prédio, mas ele não parece se importar muito. Louis segue o exemplo, aliviado ao notar que estabiliza a cabeça girando.

A porta mais abaixo se abre e um grupo de pessoas surge. Eles estão rindo, três deles esperando enquanto o quarto tranca a porta.

Ele tem pernas compridas e uma camisa esvoaçante de leopardo. Cachos como Harry. Até as mãos dele são grandes como as de Harry. Louis pisca de volta para aquelas mãos, pensando em como elas ficavam ao deslizar pelo corpo de Harry, deslizando sobre sua própria pele.

"Louis?"

Oh merda, o cara sabe o nome dele. O cara que parece com o Harry. "Você não é o Harry", Louis insiste quando o cara se aproxima e a preocupação em seu rosto se torna visível. "Harry tem asas."

"Estou com elas aqui", Não -Harry diz. Ele aponta para um par de asas preso debaixo do braço. "Uma das asas se soltou, tenho que consertá-las."

Louis ainda está desconfiado, mas Não- Harry realmente soa e se parece muito com o verdadeiro Harry. Ele para a uma curta distância e Louis o cutuca no peito, balançando levemente. "Você é o Harry!" A exaltação morre e ele faz beicinho. "Eu quase não vi você hoje."

"Eu nem sabia que você estava aqui", diz Harry com um sorriso suave. "Você deveria ter dito a alguém para ir me chamar."

Alguém faz barulho atrás dele, seguido por um palavrão alto. Nick deixou cair o telefone e está fazendo algumas tentativas ridículas de tentar pegá-lo novamente. Finalmente consegue, mas por pouco não o deixou cair novamente.

"Chame um táxi", Harry grita para seus amigos. Ele se vira para Louis. "O segurança deveria ter chamado você. Você ainda se lembra de quem estava trabalhando? Oh, não importa, eu vou verificar amanhã."

Louis apenas olha para ele, com os olhos em fendas. Tudo o que ele pode pensar é como ele discutiu sobre beijar Harry com Niall e Zayn. E esse Harry está aqui. E como ele quer desesperadamente beijá-lo.

"Você é alto", diz ele ao invés.

A testa franzida de Harry e uma covinha causada por um meio sorriso se esgueiram em seu rosto. Louis chega até cutucar.

"Você é pequeno."

"Eu não sou!" Louis diz arrogantemente, provocando outro sorriso suave. Ele cutuca a covinha novamente.

"Consegui pegar meu telefone", diz Nick orgulhosamente. Harry olha para ele e Louis faz beicinho. Ele quer a atenção de Harry de volta. "Qual é o número? Para, tipo, pedir o táxi."

"Um já está a caminho", Harry diz a ele.

Ele ainda está olhando para Nick, então Louis pega-o pelo cinto e o puxa para mais perto. O que Harry estava prestes a dizer é interrompido abruptamente quando ele fecha a boca. Ele está olhando para Louis novamente, e está tudo certo no mundo.

Depois de vários longos momentos, Harry fala. "Você estava planejando ir para casa com ele?"

"Nick? Por muito pouco ele vai para minha casa. A casa dele é um muquifo fedido."

"Ei!" Nick reclama. "Eu tenho um cachorro! O que você tem? Balcões de cozinha estéril e um lado cheio de janelas que sempre deixar o sol entrar quando você quer dormir." Ele se vira para Harry, cambaleia, em seguida, olha para ele com os olhos turvos."Você é bonito."

"Cuidado." Louis o encara, mas Nick apenas ri dele e aperta sua bochecha. Louis está com raiva, ou com ciúmes, mas seu humor melhora milagrosamente quando Nick vê os amigos de Harry e vai até lá desajeitadamente e tropeça no caminho, gritando coisas rudes sobre Louis. Ele diminui quando ele chega a eles, provavelmente tentando encontrar alguém para passar a noite.

O que é bom, Louis não se importa com eles. Ou quem mais Nick quer foder. Ele só não pode simplesmente ter Harry.

"Nada mais que um amigo então?"

"Nick?" Louis estremece dramaticamente, piscando devagar. "Eu o amo. Mas não desse jeito." Ele desliza as mãos sobre os quadris de Harry, deixa-as descansar na parte baixa de suas costas. Um puxão forte depois e Harry tropeça nele, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Você está esmagando as asas."

Há um brilho nos olhos de Harry do poste nas proximidades que é infinitamente fascinante. "Não voe para longe então."

Com um movimento mínimo, Harry deposita as asas no chão, tomando cuidado para não tirar as mãos de Louis. Ele se endireita, mãos livres. Um deles cai no peito de Louis, bem sobre o coração dele. A outra taça sua mandíbula.

Louis olha para ele, de repente sóbrio, abrindo os lábios quando o polegar de Harry passa sobre eles.

"Nunca beijei você", diz Harry, soando quase melancólico.

Louis apenas olha para ele antes de dizer grosseiramente: "me beija agora".

Há um momento de indecisão, possivelmente Harry tentando julgar o quão bêbado Louis realmente é. Bem, ele nunca ficará bêbado o suficiente para não querer isso.

"Se o profeta não vem para a montanha", ele cita com um suspiro dramático antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés, corpo firmado por Harry e a parede atrás dele.

E então eles estão se beijando.

No começo, não é nada mais do que um pressionar de lábios bêbados e Louis se pergunta se ele está são o suficiente para realmente se encarregar desse beijo. Acontece que ele não precisa, porque então ele sente a língua de Harry contra seus lábios. E então eles estão se beijando, profundos e gananciosos, completos com punhos agarrando as roupas e pequenos suspiros incontroláveis enchendo o que sobrou do espaço entre eles.

Mesmo em estado bêbado, Louis reconhece um grande beijo quando está preso aos lábios. Não querendo ficar para trás, ele belisca a nádega de Harry, sorri com o gemido que provoca. 

Ele não tem ideia de quanto tempo eles se beijam, décadas provavelmente, só que é muito, muito cedo quando alguém pigarreia e chama suavemente o nome de Harry. E honestamente, se alguém vai dizer o nome de Harry, certamente deveria ser Louis?

Ele desliza a perna para o lado de Harry, satisfeito quando Harry se inclina para coloca-las ao redor de seu quadril.

"Harry", grita um de seus amigos.

Harry recua como se alguém lhe tivesse esbofeteado. "O quê?" Ele pergunta confuso, dirigindo sua pergunta para Louis.

E honestamente, alguém espera que ele pense com os lábios escorregadios de Harry a uma distância fácil de beijar?

"O táxi está aqui."

Harry tenta sair do aperto dele, mas Louis o agarra apertado. Há um gemido embaraçoso que lhe escapa. Aqui está a esperança de que ele não se lembre disso amanhã. "Não quero ir", ele diz enquanto Harry lentamente retrocede, com várias expressões sobre suas feições. "Quero ficar com você."

"Você está bêbado", Harry diz baixinho, soltando-se das mãos de Louis.

"O que você está dizendo?" Louis reclama, agarrando os quadris de Harry novamente. "Quero passar o domingo fazendo nada além de você."

Há risinhos vindos do grupo de amigos de Harry e Louis abana desleixadamente a mão em direção a eles e volta toda sua atenção para Harry.

Ele parece estar profundamente envolvido em apreciação. "Pare de morder o lábio", Louis implora porque, honestamente, Harry poderia deixá-lo viver?

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia."

Louis geme, dramaticamente. Ele se agarra à frente de Harry e deixa todo o desejo aparecer em seus olhos quando ele olha para ele. Ele se lembra do objetivo que ele se estabeleceu esta noite, mas quando ele fala, ele não tem certeza, porque esse gemido em sua voz pode ser do lado dramático dele. Mas também pode ser daquela parte dele, que é desesperadamente atraída por Harry. Harry, que é lindo e gentil e fodidamente desinibido. Harry que dançou para ele e o deixou absolutamente insano. Harry, que com facilidade inquestionável, com maldita deliciosa vontade, entrou com tudo em sua vida.

"Você adoraria", Louis sussurra no ouvido de Harry. Enquanto ele está lá, ele arrasta seus lábios lentamente ao longo da cavidade sob a maçã do rosto de Harry, pele macia e quente. Ele alcança os lábios de Harry, arrasta o seu próprio através deles, e deixa os dois sentirem a suavidade aveludada, o leve inchaço do beijo recente. "A cada segundo você iria querer mais"

Harry se agarra a ele, os dedos se contorcendo enquanto ele cambaleia, como as palavras de Louis realmente o deixando fraco e pernas moles.

"Eu sei", ele sussurra, como se fosse um grande segredo. "Mas você está bêbado. E nós não devemos. Eu não deveria. Nós queremos coisas diferentes.

Louis sorri contra seus lábios. "Por que você tem tanto medo de um relacionamento?"

Leva um momento, mas as palavras quebram o transe. Harry recua devagar, com pesar. "Seu táxi está esperando."

Com dedos cuidadosos, ele segura o pulso de Louis em uma das mãos, pegando as asas na outra. Louis fecha a mão, só para sentir seus músculos se moverem sob o aperto tenro de Harry, um arrepio sobe em sua espinha ao imaginar aquelas mãos em outras partes de seu corpo.

"Você é uma porra de um provocador."

Harry ri alto e ligeiramente maníaco. "Só tentando evitar dores. Para qualquer um de nós."

Louis dá a ele um olhar astuto. "Vamos ver isso."

"Eu não acho que vamos", diz Harry e ele parece triste. Louis sorri, porque ele tem isso na palma da mão. Se isso não acontecer hoje à noite, será em outro momento. De qualquer forma, Harry Styles vai se apaixonar por ele.

Louis se inclina para um beijo rápido e sujo, antes de pegar as asas de Harry e empurrá-las no táxi antes de subir. "Mostra o que você sabe."

Nick já deve ter dado as instruções ao motorista porque eles saem momentos depois, Nick mexendo em seu telefone enquanto Louis se vira para assistir Harry pela janela traseira. Ele fica imóvel, sua silhueta perfeitamente exposta contra a luz da rua fluorescente, seus cachos criando um efeito de auréola em seus ombros. Ele parece é de tirar o fôlego, como se ele não pertencesse a esse mundo e, no entanto, aqui está ele.

Ele pega seu telefone e com um pouco de dificuldade consegue enviar uma mensagem de texto para Harry.

_você pode pegar as asas na minha casa. a qualquer momento._

E porque ele gosta de seus emojis, coloca uma carinha amarela com uma auréola na cabeça.

"Deu certo, eu acho", ele diz a Nick, que mesmo confuso, levanta o dedão em um sinal positivo.


End file.
